La Mujer que un dia Fui
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: cuando dejas de brillar,cuando te vuelves reflejo de alguien más,cuando escondes tus sueños, llega la hora de olvidar, empezar de nuevo y volver a ser "La mujer que un día fui"
1. Chapter 1 Decisión de Vida

**CAPITULO I**

**Desición de vida**

**NOTA:**

**chicas, chicos. había olvidado comentarles en las historias anteriores, he decidido que Mi Darien no es "Darien Chiba" ¿por que? por que "Chiba" no me gusta nada para que sea el Apellido de Casada de Rei. cuando era super peque e imaginaba a Mi Rei Hino y a Mi Darien yo pensaba ¿como le pongo? ¿como le pongo? y como le veia cara de inglés dije ahhh pues Spencer, y de ahí se me quedó, así que mi Darien será "Darien Spencer" jejeje. **

**-000-**

Era una noche fría, pero a pesar del cansancio algo la despertó y la hizo salir de la cama, había sido una larga noche de celebración. Una vez más se había entregado al hombre de su vida, al hombre que amaba. Una vez más a pesar de sus esfuerzos y su gran fuerza de voluntad había vuelto a caer.

Se envolvió en la sabana y caminó hasta el balcón, era luna llena, debía ser una noche ideal para los enamorados, pero no para ella. Volteó hacia la cama, el dormía, dormía profundamente, sonriente, quiso regresar a la cama, con el, pero se topó con el buró. Sobre él, una fotografía, era él, él abrazando a otra mujer, esa mujer que no era ella, jamás sería ella y por más que quisiera negarlo, sabía que siempre sería así. En ese momento supo que hacer, fue como si algo hubiera iluminado su mente, recogió sus cosas, se vistió y salió del apartamento sin despedirse, sin decir adiós…

-000-

Lita dormía profundamente cuando el timbre de su departamento la despertó de su largo sueño.

- Ya voy, ya voy ¡no estoy sorda!. Rei, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? (Lita vio a su amiga envuelta en llanto, fuera de sí)pasa no te quedes ahí. ¿qué pasó de donde vienes?...estuviste con el ¿verdad?

- Si…estuve con el

- Rei…¿otra vez? Amiga, tu sabes que ese amor por el te destruye, y algún día, te va a matar…

- Lo se Lita… pero no pude evitarlo, el fue al templo, me buscó, fue a decirme que me amaba, que no podía vivir sin mí…

- Rei…amiga, ¿Cuántas veces Darien te ha dicho esas palabras? ¿Mil? Cada que una batalla termina Darien corre desesperado contigo a pedirte, a suplicarte que lo perdones, te jura amor eterno, te dice que eres la única mujer en su vida, y al aparecer el siguiente enemigo se olvida de todo y regresa con Serena.

- Lo se Lita, lo se, es que lo amo tanto, pero hoy lo decidí, ya no lo veré más…no volveré a caer…

- Espero que sea cierto Rei.. por ti…

- Me voy a ir Lita…

- ¿ahorita? ¿estas loca? Son las tres de la mañana…quédate a dormir… mañana regresas al templo…

- No, no hablo de eso. Hablo de "irme"…

- ¿irte?

- Si…lo había estado pensando, ya falta poco para terminar la preparatoria, unas semanas más y seremos universitarias… me iré a estudiar lejos Lita… solo así podré alejarme de Darien…

- Rei…

- Mañana hablaré con mi padre, el siempre ha querido que estudie en el extranjero, espero que me apoye…

- Rei, no se que pasó hoy entre Darien y tu, pero creo que lo mejor será que duermas un poco ¿de acuerdo? Ven te prestaré una pijama, mañana pensarás mejor las cosas ¿de acuerdo? Ven..

- Si, está bien…

-000-

Lita estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Una Rei con el pelo totalmente enmarañado y el almohadazo en la cabeza aún apareció en la cocina…

- buenos días…

- buenos días… ¿quieres café?

- Si por favor…

- Tomaste mucho anoche ¿verdad?

- Mmhhmm solo un par de copas, no fue tanto en realidad…

- Vamos, tómate tu café y come algo, estos waffles me quedaron deliciosos…

- Gracias por todo Lita

- ¿por todo?¿Qué es todo?

- ¿Por qué empiezo? Por recibirme en tu casa en mitad de la madrugada, por saber mi peor secreto y no juzgarme por ello…¿por ser mi amiga?

- Rei, somos amigas las amigas hacen eso

- Lo se, pero, tu eres mas que una amiga Lita, si cualquiera de las otras chicas supieran mi secreto estoy segura que no actuarían igual

- Tal vez no… pero no dudes que también te quieren muchísimo

- Lo se…bueno Lita, se me hace tarde, quiero arreglarme para alcanzar a mi papá antes de que se valla a trabajar

- ¿a tu papá? ¿para qué?

- Para pedirle ayuda como te dije anoche…

- Rei, ¿era en serio?

- Claro, hablaba muy en serio… voy a darme un baño

- Rei no puedes ir con la ropa que traías anoche a ver a tu padre, ponte uno de mis vestidos

- Gracias Lita, eres la mejor (corrió Rei hacia la habitación de Lita mientras ésta se quedaba terminando su desayuno)

- Ay Rei…espero que sea lo correcto esto que piensas hacer…

-000-

En la sala del imponente Takashi Hino se encontraba una joven chica sentada tomando el té al lado de su padre.

- Rei debo decir que me sorprende tu visita, la última vez no fue muy buena nuestra despedida…

- lo se papá… pero, hoy he venido a pedirte ayuda.

- ¿tú Rei a pedirme ayuda?

- Si papá, aunque no lo creas, he venido a pedir tu ayuda, y espero que no me la niegues, por que estoy desesperada

- Dime Rei..¿ qué necesitas?

- Quiero irme a estudiar fuera, y necesito tu apoyo…económico

- Rei, eso es lo que siempre te he ofrecido, nada me daría más gusto, dime, ¿qué has pensado?

- Bueno, en unas semanas termino la preparatoria, quiero estudiar diseño de modas en París

- Diseño de modas ehh, creí que elegirías algo mas ejecutivo hija

- Papá, ¿en serio te gustaría que tu hija fuera una abogada o una alta ejecutiva? Se sincero…

- Bueno, si diseño de modas te hace feliz, yo te apoyo ¿cuándo quieres irte?

- Lo más pronto posible…

- Está bien, le diré a mis asistentes que preparen todo…

- Gracias papá esto es muy importante para mí

- Si, está bien Rei, todo lo que sea necesario con tal de alejar a ese muchacho Darien de tu vida…

- Papá tu sabes de…

- Si hija, y estoy casi seguro que tu necesidad de irte de aquí tiene todo que ver con él, creo que ese muchacho no es sincero, y si tu sientes que lo mejor es tomar distancia, yo te apoyo Rei…

- Papá…gracias…

- Hija, yo te quiero mucho, se que te he fallado como padre, pero me importas muchísimo…

- Yo también te quiero mucho papá…

- Cuídate mucho en Europa ¿quieres?

- Te lo prometo…

-000-

Varios días después las chicas se encuentran en una cafetería reunidas.

- Chicas, ya falta poco para salir de la preparatoria, que emoción ¿verdad?

- Si, yo Mina Ahino entraré al conservatorio para prepararme para ser una gran cantante.

- ¿tu que harás Amy?

- Yo me iré a la universidad de Frankfurt hay un muy buen plan académico en medicina, ya llegó mi carta de aceptación.

- Que bien Amy felicidades

- Gracias Rei, ¿tu qué harás?

- Bueno, mi papá me había ofrecido ayuda para ir a estudiar fuera, y decidí tomarle la palabra. Me iré a París a estudiar diseño de modas…

- Que maravilla Rei, yo quisiera poder estudiar algo así, pero tengo que dedicarle tiempo a mi Darien, tu sabes… de un momento a otro me da mi anillo oficial de compromiso…

- Si Serena… tienes razón ( los ojos de Rei se entristecieron, cosa que nadie más que Lita notó)

- Bueno, yo también me iré chicas, la universidad le Cordon bleu en París, me aceptó como estudiante…

- Lita…

- Si Rei, creo que no te podrás librar de mí tan fácil…

- Gracias..

- ¿gracias? ¿por qué? No entiendo (agregó Serena dudosa)

- Es que tenia dos opciones de beca, en Roma y en París, pero, escogí París, es más Rei, podríamos compartir departamento ¿qué opinas?

- Me encanta la idea Lita (sonrió la hermosa chica de ojos Violeta)

- Darien, mi amor, que bueno que llegas (gritó Serena emocionada)

- Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? (Darien buscó la mirada de Rei, pero ésta se volteó hacia otro lado)

- ¿qué crees? Solo nos quedaremos Mina tu y yo en Tokio, Lita, Amy y Rei se irán a vivir a Europa.

- ¿cómo dices? Rei ¿te irás? No me habías dicho nada

- ¿y por qué tendría que decirte algo? (Dijo molesta Serena) Apenas nos contó a todas ahorita

- Bueno… es que…

- Es que ayer nos lo encontramos en la calle Serena, pero era un secreto hasta no tener la seguridad…

- Chicas, tengo que irme, tengo que ir empacando…(Se levantó Rei nerviosamente)

- Yo también me voy, (la alcanzó Darien) voy para tu rumbo deja que te lleve por favor

- No es necesario Darien, gracias (dijo la chica de pelo negro seria)

- Anda Rei, deja que MI Darien te lleve (arrastró las palabras Serena) no estarás mas segura con nadie mas…

- No Serena, en serio. Gracias

- Vamos no seas necia, que te lleve. Darien , lleva a Rei a su casa…(dijo Serena insistente)

- Bueno, está bien, acepto…

Rei tomó su bolso y Darien le abrió la puerta de la cafetería, la ayudó a subir al auto y arrancó, en la mitad del camino Rei permanecía en total silencio, Darien rompió el hielo.

- No has respondido mis llamadas desde la última vez que nos vimos

- He estado ocupada

- ¿También estabas muy ocupada esa noche que te fuiste de mi departamento en medio de la noche Rei? Sin despedirte, ¿sin decir nada?

- Darien, esa noche fue un error, y tu lo sabes….

- Para mi no fue un error Rei, yo te amo

- Este no es el camino al templo, ¿A dónde me llevas?

- A un lugar donde podamos hablar tranquilos

- La ultima vez que me llevaste a que habláramos tranquilos terminé en tu cama, llévame al templo

- Esta bien, te llevaré a tu casa, pero, Rei, ¿por qué te vas? ¿por qué me dejas?

- No podemos seguir así Darien. No es justo. No es justo para Serena ni para ti ni para mi

- Es que yo

- Ya se, a la que amas es a mí ¿verdad?. Si. A la que amas es a mi Darien, pero dime ¿Quién está en la foto sobre tu buró?

- …

- ¿A quien le diste un anillo antes de irte a estados unidos?

- …

- No nos engañemos. Tu vas a seguir con Serena pase lo que pase ¿De qué me sirve que me ames?

- Rei yo… tu sabes que yo tengo una obligación con el futuro.

- Si, lo se, y no te pido que la dejes. Pero no me pidas que me sacrifique por ti, déjame ser feliz

- ¿Y como quieres ser feliz Rei? ¿Al lado de Nicolás? ¿Al lado de uno de tus muchos pretendientes? (Rei abofeteó a Darien)

- ¡No te permito que me hables así!, ni lo merezco ni te lo permito

- Perdóname Rei, pero te amo no soporto la idea de que seas de otro

- Que linda forma tienes de quererme Darien, me amas, pero te vas a casar con Serena, no puedes vivir sin mí, pero en tu departamento no hay un solo rastro mío, no me gusta tu forma de amarme…

- Rei…

- Te pido que me dejes ir, si me amas, déjame ir Darien, se feliz, cásate con Serena o con quien tu quieras, pero ya no me busques. Olvida todas esas noches que viví a tu lado, solo déjame ir, ¿si?

- Rei no me pidas eso, yo no concibo mi vida teniéndote lejos

- Tendrás que hacerlo, por que yo no podré vivir viéndote casado con Serena, no puedo

- Rei, no me dejes

- Ya estamos en el templo, adiós Darien, aquí me bajo

- Rei espera…(Darien jaló el brazo de Rei y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola apasionadamente)TE AMO

- Adiós Darien…

La guapa mujer bajó del auto azúl marino de Darien, el no la vió, pero una traicionera lágrima escapó de sus ojos. En ese momento alejarse de Darien le costó más que cualquier cosa que había hecho en su vida. Despedirse de él le hería más que cualquier herida de batalla, pero en lo más profundo de su corazón, aunque le doliera el alma sabía que lo que tenía que hacer era alejarse de él, solo una pregunta revoloteaba en su cabeza ¿sería capaz de cumplir con su auto-promesa? ¿sería capaz de sacrificar al corazón para volver a ser la mujer que un día fue?

-000-

**¡HOLA!**

**Chicos, chicas. Las amenazas, como las promesas, se cumplen y heme aquí, en ésta ocasión quiero presentarles "la mujer que un día fui" **

**¿alguna de ustedes ha escuchado a Jannette Chao? yo si, me encanta su música y un día, manejando como loca (por que se me hacía tarde) camino al trabajo, traía mi disco de "luciernagas", empezó "La mujer que un día fui" (se las recomiendo, aun si mi fic es bueno o malo, la cancion no la deben dejar pasar) y ella habla de lo mucho que puedes llegar a sacrificar por amor a alguien, habla de una mujer que deja su escencia de lado por ser "la mujer perfecta" "la mujer ideal".**

**En mi Fic, Rei se siente así. Siente que ha dejado muchas cosas, en gran parte, su esencia, se ha "traicionado", por amor (como casi todas) por estar con Darien, y pone en una balanza todo, y decide empezar de nuevo, poner tierra de por medio para encontrarse, para buscar su felicidad. Quiere olvidar lo que le hace daño, aun cuando le rompe el corazón ha decidido sacar a Darien de su vida.**

**Lo se, duele (a mi me dolió que ella dejara al Papasito de Darien) pero quería hacer algo así. Éste arroz ya se coció y tercera llamada y EMPEZAMOS. **

**Espero sus comentarios, para que me digan si les late o no les late la idea. No prometo, algo o aquello, por que si. hay romance, hay lágrimas (ya saben que una es cursi pues) . Mis protagonistas se van a los Paricessss a ver chicos guapos y Sexyss, espero nos acompañen en su viaje ¡No ocupan pasaporte y sale bien barato!**

**Gracias por su tiempo, chicas y chicos. Tambien a los Lectores Silenciosos que pasan por aquí (Si hay alguno claro) Den señales de vida, yo soy como la "Jaime Maussan" quiero ver si hay vida del otro lado de la pantalla ¿lo hay?**

**Un abrazo ¡Hasta la próxima semana!**

**VientoaguaMarina**


	2. 2un Nuevo comienzoUn Lazo con el pasado

**Capitulo 2**

**Muchas veces ponemos todas nuestras fuerzas en comenzar de nuevo, en "volver a empezar". Decidimos hacer maletas y correr al otro lado del mundo para escapar de un pasado tormentoso, de algo que nos hiere, que nos lastima, pero... ¿y si el pasado se niega a dejarnos ir? **

**-000-**

El tan esperado día llegó, el día de partir, Lita y Rei estaban documentando su equipaje en el aeropuerto. Le habían pedido a sus amigas que no fueran a despedirlas, sería demasiado difícil para ellas decir adiós.

- Muy bien, creo que ya está todo listo Lita, llegó el momento de partir.

- Ya verás Rei, tendremos una nueva vida en París. París es la ciudad del amor, tal vez nuestra suerte cambie

- Ay Lita, ¡que cosas dices!, yo jamás voy a volver a enamorarme

- Vamos. Sonríe y pon la frente en alto que nos vamos a triunfar…(Dijo Lita tomando la mano de su amiga)

- Vamos…

Las chicas entregaron sus boletos a la azafata y entraron al túnel para subir al avión.

- ¡REI ESPERAAA!

- ¿es quien yo creo que es? (comentó Lita sorprendida)

- A ver voltea…(Dijo Rei temerosa)

- Si. Definitivamente, si es quien tu crees que es

- Darien, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? (Darien se encontraba agitado de haber corrido por todo el aeropuerto con un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano)

- Rei. no puedes irte

- ¿y por que no puedo irme?

- Por que yo te amo

- Y ahí va de nuevo, no Darien, por favor, ya basta…

- Tu, tu me dijiste el otro día, que no había rastro de ti en mi apartamento, y eso no es cierto

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que no miraste bien

- Claro que , no he estado ni una ni dos veces ahí y no hay rastro mío en tu departamento, y si lo hubiera, eso no cambiaría nada…

- Tu dices que en mi buró había una foto, pero jamás viste lo que había dentro de él. Ten (Darien entregó a Rei una vieja fotografía de su primera cita, cuando la llevó al parque, Darien estaba abrasando a Rei y ambos se veían muy contentos) tu siempre has estado en mi corazón

- Ésta es una foto de nuestra primera cita…no creí que la tuvieras aún.

- Así es. Jamás olvidaría ese día. Puedes conservar la foto. Tengo varias copias por todo el departamento, al igual que muchas de éstas (Darien mostró a Rei decenas de fotografías de Rei sola posando para la cámara, también fotos de ella dormida en la cama de Darien en las noches que ella se quedó en su departamento y de Rei y el juntos abrazados)

- Darien, son muchísimas fotografías

- Se que piensas que no te amo, que solo he jugado contigo, pero no es así Rei, yo de verdad te amo y quería que lo supieras, no se si esto va a cambiar tu decisión de irte o no, pero, no quiero que te vallas pensando lo peor de mí.

- Gracias Darien, pero esto no cambia nada, por favor, se feliz con Serena, tengo que irme

- Rei, te amo, no te vallas…

- ¿dejarás a Serena?

- Yo…

- Adiós Darien, yo también te amo, pero por mi propio bien, debo irme, adiós…

- Adiós…

-000-

Después de varias horas de vuelo y un largo viaje en taxi Rei y Lita llegaron a su destino. Subieron el elevador hasta el ultimo piso de un edificio de departamentos, hasta su nuevo hogar.

- Hogar, dulce hogar amiga.

- Waw, si que tu padre se lució con éste apartamento, tiene una vista hermosa, puede verse desde aquí la torre Eiffel, que maravilla

- Si, es muy lindo ¿verdad? Espero que esto sea una buena señal

- Ya verás que sí Rei, todo saldrá muy bien

- Oye Lita, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Lo que quieras, ¿qué pasa?

- Se que eres una chica brillante y que indudablemente mereces una beca para una escuela de gastronomía en París, pero…

- Si, algo falta ¿verdad?

- Si…¿qué es?

- Fui a la fundación "Takashi Hino" y hablé con el, a tu padre también le preocupaba que tu estuvieras sola en París con la historia de Darien sobre tu espalda. sí tenia una oferta de una beca en París, pero jamás hubiera podido sobrevivir aquí sin una ayuda adicional así que ahí entra tu padre, me pidió que no te dejara sola.

- Gracias Lita, por preocuparte tanto por mí.

- Oye eso hacen las amigas ¿no crees?

- Si, tienes razón, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Desempacamos?

- No, mejor vamos a descansar un poco, ese vuelo fue mortal

- Me parece buena idea, después podremos recorrer la ciudad

-000-

El otoño había llegado, con el, el inicio de las clases de las futuras diseñadora y chef internacional. Como una burla del destino, las escuelas de ambas quedaban de lados opuestos de la ciudad, pero su departamento estaba situado justo en medio de ambas. Para Rei el cambio había sido bastante benéfico, era ya fin de semana y Lita disfrutaba preparando sus nuevas recetas aprendidas en clase para desayunar.

- ¿Qué es esto Lita?

- ¿Quieres que te diga o quieres disfrutar de tu desayuno?

- Prefiero disfrutarlo, imagina que no te dije nada

- Está bien, te encantará (Rei olfateo el desayuno con gusto, pero al parecer a su cuerpo no le había agradado para nada el olor de esa comida ya que le provocó nauseas e hizo que saliera corriendo al baño a vomitar) ¿qué pasó? ¿tan mal huele?

- No, no es eso, pero..creo que todo ese café de la semana me ha irritado el estomago, no te ofendes si no me como el desayuno ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, pero creo que deberías hacerte un chequeo medico Rei, últimamente te he visto muy cansada

- No te preocupes Lita, es que la escuela si que es intensiva amiga, pero créeme, me lo agradecerás el día que diseñe tu guardarropas

- Eso suena bien, pero de todos modos me preocupas, cuídate.

- Estoy bien, mira, me tomaré este jugo y éste croissant y tu y yo nos iremos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, tal vez encontremos algún turista sexy que te agrade

- Tienes razón, buscaré las blusas de "amo parís" y mi cámara fotográfica, más de algún chico guapo querrá ayudar a estas pobres turistas

- Eres tan lista Lita… está bien, vamos

Rei y Lita fueron a su lugar favorito en esa ciudad, "la torre Eiffel", Lita había descubierto que era el lugar perfecto para conocer personas, al menos fingiendo que estaban de paseo, podían conocer chicos guapos.

- Lita, sonríe para la cámara

- ¿así?

- Ajá, pero hazte más para atrás

- ¿así?

- No... más

- ¿así?

- No...más

- Rei si me hago más para atrás caeré por las escaleras y puedo…( Lita pegó de espaldas con el hombro de un hombre) ay, disculpe señor yo no lo vi…

- No hay problema, no se preocupe señorita (Dijo una voz masculina en un perfecto francés)

- ¿Andrew? (los ojos de Lita se iluminaron) ¿qué haces aquí?

- Lita. Rei. ¡que gusto verlas!, escuché que se habían mudado pero, jamás imaginé encontrarlas en esta ciudad tan grande.

- Pues sí Andrew, decidimos probar suerte en París, ¿y tu? ¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, yo vengo de intercambio estudiantil, tiene un plan de estudios muy bueno en leyes, así que seguí su ejemplo, y me lance a la aventura

- Es excelente Andrew (Dijo Lita coquetamente)

- Vamos, déjenme invitarles un café con dos meses aquí deben conocer al menos una buena cafetería ¿no?

- Tienes razón (dijo Lita colgándosele del brazo a Andrew) conocemos un lugar perfecto, te encantará (Lita y Rei caminaron del brazo de Andrew. tenían demasiadas cosas de las cuales hablar con ese rubio)

-000-

Varios días después de toparse con Andrew. Lita y Rei se encontraban en su departamento haciendo tareas en la mesa del comedor.

- Lita…

- ¿Qué?

- Te dio mucho gusto volverte a encontrar con Andrew ¿verdad?

- Rei ¿Qué cosas dices? Andrew seguro sigue con esa novia rara que le encantan los huesos de dinosaurios y esas cosas ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿ "Keiko"?

- Se llama "Reika". ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que te de gusto o no haber vuelto a ver a Andrew?

- Bueno, quiero seguir tu ejemplo, quiero pensar en mí antes que en otra persona, no creo que sea un buen momento para iniciar un romance

- Mmhhmm no sigas mi ejemplo Lita, ve como me ha ido, tu sigue tus instintos, lo que tu corazón te dicte

- ¿y por que no lo hiciste tu?

- ….

- Ay Rei perdóname, no quise ponerte triste, es que, pienso que no es justo lo que te pasó con Darien…eres una mujer maravillosa, mereces ser feliz

- Gracias Lita

- Ánimo Rei. Estaremos bien, es un nuevo comienzo ¿verdad?

- Si, tienes razón

- Bueno voy a prepararme un té me ayudará mucho, ya ves como me pongo cada mes

- Si, valla que te pones mal. Pareces una de esas chicas de los comerciales de analgesicos femeninos.

- Oye Rei

- ¿si?

- He podido notar que desde que llegamos tu no..bueno a ti no…tu sabes, llegamos hace tres meses aquí y soy la única que ha necesitado toallas sanitarias y compresas calientes. ¿está todo bien?

- Lita, no quiero hablar de eso (dijo Rei volteando de nuevo a sus libros e ignorando a su amiga)

- Rei no me ignores, se que las cosas no están bien y tu también lo sabes

- Lita, no quiero hablar de eso en serio

- ¿Qué tanto debemos preocuparnos? ¿cuánto tiempo tienes de retraso?

- Bueno, llegamos aquí hace tres meses, entonces, yo diría que, un poco más de tres meses…

- Rei,¡ eso es mucho tiempo!

- No es nada Lita, mira seguro es el cambio de altitud

- Ya se debió adaptar tu cuerpo, igual que el mío

- ¿El stress de la escuela?

- Vamos empezando semestre. ¿qué stress?

- El cambio de alimentación

- ¡Hey! ¡hey! ¡hey!, no te metas con mi comida Rei. Ella no es la culpable, y tenemos que salir de la duda

- No Lita, por favor. Ya llegará, de verdad...

- amiga... tienes que hacerte el test, tienes que saber

- Es que me da tanto miedo

- Creo que por mas o menos miedo que te de, la realidad solo será una, y no va a cambiar

- Tienes razón...

- Así que voy a la farmacia, no me tardo

- ¿a qué vas? ¿ahorita?

- A comprar tu prueba de embarazo , claro, y a comprar chocolates, se me antojaron, si estas embarazada, puedo culparte por mis antojos. Dicen que es por algo químico.

- ¡Lita!

- No me tardo espérame ( sale Lita corriendo del departamento antes de que Rei invente otro pretexto)

De vuelta en casa Lita regresó con varios test de embarazo caseros y como lo amenazó con un cargamento de chocolates e hizo a Rei meterse al baño con las pruebas caseras.

- ¿ya?

- ¡No!

- Mmhhmm amiga...llevas mil años en el baño vamos(Rei abrió la puerta del baño y salió con la prueba casera en la mano)

- Es que no me atrevo a ver el resultado

- A ver, dame eso, aquí dice, que dos líneas es positivo y una es negativo, a ver vamos a ver, aquí veo una, do…ohh ohh

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Lita?

- Es que, son dos líneas amiga...

- No, no, seguro contaste mal, a ver, dame eso, no te puedo confiar la decisión mas importante de mi vida, carajo, a ver( Rei le arrebató la prueba a Lita de las manos) una, do…dos…son dos…

- Rei, tu estás…

- No, no, seguro salió defectuosa, estas cosas no son tan efectivas¿ sabes? Voy a revisar las demás

- ¿te hiciste todas las pruebas? ¡pero eran diez!

- Claro que si no puedo dejar a una marca de poca credibilidad mi futuro, a ver veamos las demás, a ver, revisa este (entregó Rei el test casero a la pelicastaña)

- Ahmm, positivo

- ¿y éste?

- También positivo

- Bueno, revisa éste también

- Bueno, según las instrucciones éste dice, positivo

- ¿y éste?

- A ver…¡sí!

- ¿dice negativo?

- No, pero dice que si sale positivo puedes canjearlo en el cine por un cupón de dos por uno para el cine

- ¡LITA! ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Qué?, nunca hemos ido al cine aquí, discúlpame por ser optimista, por otro lado…creo que definitivamente estas embarazada

- Creo que necesito salir a tomar aire

- Rei, no creo que debas salir a la calle así

- Estaré bien, Necesito pensar muchas cosas, a solas…

Rei salió del departamento meditabunda, necesitaba pensar tantas cosas, sus sospechas se habían hecho palpables, durante todo ese tiempo había tratado de no pensar en la posibilidad de estar embarazada, creía que si no pensaba, las cosas tomarían su sitio, pero no lo hicieron, por el contrario, le habían dado un vuelco enorme a su vida, ¿por qué le pasaba eso? cuando empezaba de nuevo, justo cuando estaba esforzándose con todo su ser para sacar a Darien de su vida, para olvidarlo, la vida le mandaba algo para que jamás se olvidara de el…un hijo, ¿qué haría ahora? Estaba en un país extraño, sola con Lita que también estaba sola, ¿cómo podría resolver todo eso? ¿Cómo educaría a un hijo en un país extraño sin tener a nadie mas?

*No voy a llorar  
>No voy a llamar<br>No voy a pensar en q estuve mal  
>No voy a esperar a q cambie el final<br>No voy a dejar q el alma se me vaya tras de ti….  
>Desde ahora, Desde ahora, empiezo a olvidar...<p>

*"No voy a llorar" Claudia elizalde y Edgar Oceransky

-000-

¡hola!

Bien aquí les traigo un shot más de "la mujer que un día fui" espero les gustase. Decidí que Lita merecía en París conocer a un sexy hombre rubio, pero...creo que solo hay un rubio pro Excelencia para nuestra chica de cabello castaño y ese es Andrew (¿verdad Made?). No se ustedes que opinen. Y por otra parte, pensé, ¿qué ocurre cuando intentamos alejar a alguien de nuestras vidas? cuando intentamos escapar de algo y ese algo se niega a irse. ¿tendrá alguna razón de ser? ¿ustedes que opinan?

Gracias de verdad a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias:

Cherry Hino, Deshy, chonguita,clarissa03, Rei- Princes-mars, gracias chicas por sus animos, les prometo que Dariencito tendrá más apariciones aunque Rei le de sus buenas patadas para que se valla el otro va a hacer su luchita :).

un abrazo para todos. También para tí Lector silencioso...ya te ví, ¡si tu! También muchas gracias por pasar por aquí

Vientoaguamarina.

P.D:

Made. nuestras hijas planean divertirse mucho en París. Tu Makotita y ese muchachito Rubio planean algo. :P


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Un ángel Caído del cielo?

**Capitulo 3**

**¿Un ángel caído del Cielo?**

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, eran demasiadas cosas como para digerirlo. Cuando miró a su alrededor estaba en un parque, se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca, levantó la mirada y vio que frente a sí tenía al río Sena, era tan hermoso, le pareció surrealista, por un momento le pareció estar dentro de una de esas telenovelas que tanto detestaba, pero le pareciera lo que le pareciera, esa era su realidad, una voz interrumpió su meditación.

- señorita, disculpe que la moleste, pero, considero que una chica tan linda como usted no debería de sufrir (un chico alto de ojos azules y cabellos dorados con una cámara digital profesional era el que había osado interrumpir sus pensamientos).

- ¿disculpa?

- Mi nombre es Paul, Paul Fabre soy fotógrafo, estaba fotografiando el paisaje, cuando algo más hermoso aun llamó mi atención

- ¿ah si? ¿y qué fue eso?

- Tu…

- Valla, que original

- ¿cómo?

- A ver…Paul, mi nombre es Rei, Rei Hino, estudio diseño de modas, futura mamá soltera, y gracias, eres muy amable pero, no estoy interesada.

- ¿disculpa? ¿interesada? ¿Interesada en que?

- En ti

- Ahh, ya veo. Bueno, lamento decepcionarla señorita, pero yo tampoco estoy interesado

- ¿Cómo?

- Como te dije, soy fotógrafo, y si, eres muy hermosa, alucinantemente hermosa, pero no. es otro mi interés

- Ohh, ya veo

- Y tengo que confesarte algo

- ¿y qué es ese algo?

- Te tomé unas fotografías, ¿has pensado en ser modelo?

- ¿modelo yo? No lo creo

- Bueno deberías pensarlo, sería terrible que el mundo se privara de tu belleza (Rei sonrió con el comentario de Paul)

- ¿lo ves? Eres verdaderamente hermosa, y más cuando sonríes

- Ay Paul…

- Mira, te propongo algo

- A ver dime

- Te invito un helado

- Paul, no quiero ser grosera, pero, no es el momento. Tengo tanto en qué pensar...tanto que decidir.

- Vamos, no estoy intentando seducirte. En serio, pero me gustaría conocerte mejor, ser tu amigo

- Paul, en este momento, no soy una buena compañía para nadie

- Bueno. Hazlo por tu bebé

- ¿cómo?

- Mira...El helado tiene calcio, y el calcio es bueno para tu bebé

- Que ocurrente eres

- En serio, soy una gran persona, te caeré bien, puedes preguntarle a todos mis amigos

- En este momento, soy una mujer muy complicada, soy un rompecabezas

- Amo los rompecabezas

- No voy a convencerte de lo contrario, ¿verdad?

- Así es…Seguiré insistiendo hasta convencerte...o hasta que llames a la policía...en lo personal, preferiría lo primero.

- Está bien, creo que me servirá para despejarme

- Muy bien señorita. Acompáñeme, conozco la mejor nevería en París. A su bebé y a usted les encantarán los helados ( Paul ofreció su brazo a Rei para escoltarla)

- Gracias Paul, eres muy amable

- Lo se….

-000-

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del mundo, en Tokio. Darien se encontraba en un restaurante listo para desayunar con Mina y Serena, el mesero se acerco para tomar la orden de la mesa.

- Veamos. yo voy a querer ahh si huevos revueltos con tocino y también papas fritas ¿ y tu Mina?

- A ver. Yo quiero una hamburguesa, con mucho tocino eso me agrada mucho ahh si y una malteada ¿y tu Darien?

- Yo solo quiero jugo de naranja por favor. (Dijo Darien con notorio desgano)

- En seguida ( el mesero se fue para regresar con la orden de su mesa)

- Darien, ¿estas bien? Últimamente no te he visto muy animado.

- Bueno, es que, no me he sentido bien, Serena. Amanecí con el estomago revuelto

- Pero llevas varios días con el estomago así. Deberías ir al doctor

- Ya fui. Me dijo que está todo bien, aparentemente no hay nada que pueda estarme causando el malestar.

- Su orden. Veamos, huevos revueltos para usted, hamburguesa para usted y jugo naranja para el joven

- Gracias. Mmhhmm que rico (cuando las chicas tomaron su plato, Darien olio ambos platillos salio disparado hacia el baño)

- ¿qué le pasa?

- No se. Lleva días vomitando con tan solo oler la comida, seguro tiene parásitos (Darien regresó a la mesa con una cara terrible de malestar)

- Oye Darien. Es cierto, ¿no tendrás parásitos?

- No lo creo Mina. Fue mi primer opción y ya me hice analizar y no tengo nada, pero me siento terrible

- Jajaja. Si fueras una chica pensaría que estas embarazado, ¿o no estará Serena embarazada?

- No. Eso es imposible Mina. Darien y yo nunca…bueno, es imposible

- Ahh ¿y no habrá alguna chica por ahí que esté embarazada. Darien?

- ¡MINA, QUE COSAS DICES! Por supuesto que no, Darien sería incapaz

- Chicas, si me disculpan, tengo que irme

- ¡Ya ves Mina! ¡ya incomodaste a Darien!

- No. no es eso. Pero en serio no me siento bien, disfruten su desayuno. Nos vemos

- Pero Darien…

Darien se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su departamento. El comentario de Mina le había caído como patada en el hígado. Hacía tres meses ya desde la última vez que estuvo con Rei. ¡como la había extrañado!. Que duro era despertar en medio de la noche buscando su cuerpo. La almohada de su cama aún tenia el olor de Rei impregnado. Aun entre sueños buscaba su cintura para abrazarla.  
>Esos tres meses la había extrañado cada noche, cada mañana, cada día, y en todo ese tiempo no había tenido noticia alguna de ella. No sabía donde localizarla, había cambiado su número de celular, incluso Serena y Mina no habían recibido una sola carta de su amiga. Algo dentro de sí le decía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, ¿cómo podrían estarlo? Si Rei lo amaba tanto como el a ella, y estaban lejos, separados. Odiaba ser tan cobarde y no tener el valor suficiente para aceptar el amor que sentía por Rei.<br>De pronto una idea se vino a su cabeza. ¿y si Rei estaba embarazada? ¿y sus inexplicables síntomas eran por que Rei esperaba un hijo suyo? De pronto sintió una gran necesidad de verla, de estar con ella, pero sobre todo, por aclarar sus sospechas.  
>¡Que diferentes serían las cosas si el no fuera la reencarnación del príncipe Endimión!, ojala no tuviera un destino por cumplir. Si así fuera, el estaría en ese momento con Rei, sin pensarlo dos veces. !cuánto la amaba!, ahora que no la tenía a su lado podía darse cuenta de ello…<p>

-000-

Rei se encontraba en la cafetería con su nuevo amigo, Paul la había ayudado a olvidar por un momento que el mundo se le había venido encima. Era tan divertido, sin pensarlo había pasado dos horas platicando con un ex desconocido que ahora, indudablemente era un nuevo amigo…

- Paul. ¡es tardísimo!, tengo que irme

- Pero Rei. La estamos pasando muy bien

- Lo se. pero, mi amiga Lita debe estar muy preocupada. Solo salí de la casa, no traigo mi celular, debe estar desesperada tratando de localizarme. Lo lamento Paul, pero la he pasado muy bien, gracias

- Permíteme acompañarte a tu casa

- No es necesario

- Debo insistir. En el primer trimestre puedes sufrir mareos, no te gustará pasar eso sola por las calles de la ciudad

- Pero acabo de ingerir demasiada azúcar. No creo que eso pase

- No puedo arriesgarme. Anda, te llevo a tu casa y así podremos seguir platicando

- Está bien, ¿pero sabes Paul? Eres demasiado insistente

- Lo se, es uno de mis encantos (Dijo el Rubio sonriente)

- Paul.

- Pero no te emociones linda, ya te dije que solo me interesa tu amistad, no te enamores de mi

- Eres terrible. Anda, vamos, no quiero preocupar mas a Lita

- Bien, si quieres llegar pronto tendremos que ir en mi moto

- ¿en tu moto? (Dudó Rei un segundo)De acuerdo, pero solo por que tengo prisa

- Sube (Paul ayudó a Rei a subir a su motocicleta y arrancó, Rei le indicó a Paul donde dar vuelta, cuantas calles, hasta que llegaron al edificio donde vivía) aquí vives?

- Si…

- Increíble

- ¿por qué?

- Si te lo digo no me creerías. Mejor acompáñame (Paul dejó estacionada su motocicleta en la calle y abrió la puerta del edificio)

- Buenas tardes Joven Paul

- Buenas tardes Bernard

- ¿cómo?

- Anda vamos (Paul presionó el botón del elevador a donde entraron ambos) ¿a qué piso?

- Al octavo (Paul sonrió al escuchar a Rei decir a que piso iba) ¿por qué te Ries?

- Ya lo verás. Hemos llegado señorita

- Gracias Paul, pero no era necesario que me trajeras hasta acá

- Bueno, no es exactamente un favor

- ¿cómo?

- (Paul sacó sus llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta del departamento que estaba justo frente al de Rei) mucho gusto conocerte, vecina

- ¿en serio?

- Si. Al parecer sí, que graciosa es la vida ¿no lo crees?

- Pero Paul. Tenemos casi tres meses viviendo aquí, ¿cómo es posible que no te hubiéramos visto antes?

- Bueno linda. No suelo pasar tiempo en casa, y suelo levantarme muy tarde, si Lita y tu son estudiantes deben salir de casa muy temprano, ¿no lo crees?

- Tienes razón. Bueno, gracias por todo, debo entrar a casa, Lita debe estar preocupada

- Me encantaría…conocerla

- En otro momento, no creo que esté muy contenta ahora

- Está bien, estoy aquí para lo que se les ofrezca

- Gracias Paul

- Rei…

- ¿si?

- En verdad, ha sido un placer conocerte

- Igualmente Paul…

Rei cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin poder evitar sonreír, dios le había mandado a Paul como a un ángel, justo en el momento que más lo necesitaba…

- Rei, ¿me puedes decir donde andabas? Hace horas que saliste del departamento, y no te llevaste tu celular, no es posible. me tenías muy preocupada

- Lo lamento Lita. Necesitaba despejar mi mente

- Lo se. Pero me preocupaste mucho, Andrew anda en la calle buscándote

- Gracias por preocuparte tanto amiga. Pero ahora estoy bien, en serio

- Está bien. Pero no vuelvas a asustarme así por favor

- Te lo prometo

- Rei...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No te preocupes. Se que tienes mucho miedo por todo lo que viene. Pero estaremos bien, te lo prometo

- Lo se. Gracias por todo Lita, se que estaremos bien

- Bien. Ahora, voy a llamarle a Andrew. Tiene tres horas dando vueltas por París buscándote como desesperado

- Lita... ¿enviaste a Andrew a buscarme cuando la ciudad es inmensa?

- Si. y le dije que no volviera si no te encontraba

- Eres fenomenal…Pero llámalo, el pobre debe estar preocupadísimo y agotado.

- Está bien. Está bien. Espera…(Lita tomó el celular y le llamó a Andrew) ¿Andrew? Ya apareció Rei. Ya puedes regresar…ok, no espera...ya es tarde. Trae algo para cenar…si, me parece bien...Pues ya qué. aquí te espero

- Lita, ¿todavía lo mandaste a comprar comida?

- ¿qué? No me veas así, lleva horas buscándote. Seguro tendrá hambre también.

- Indudablemente…

Después de que Andrew llego al departamento con la cena y muerto de cansancio. Lita, Rei y Andrew se sentaron en el comedor a cenar. Se había hecho de noche sin darse cuenta, Rei les contó donde había estado, les contó de su encuentro con Paul, del helado, de todo lo que habían platicado, de lo bien que la habían hecho sentir sus palabras y sobre todo, que el misterioso hombre había resultado ser su vecino.

- Que suerte que ése chico halla estado ahí, al menos se que no tuviste tiempo para pensar cosas tristes

- Si. Tienes razón Lita, Paul me ayudó mucho, me animó y me hizo ver que tengo la fortaleza para superar todas las pruebas que se me presenten en la vida. Y se que voy a estar bien

- si. Sabes que cuentas conmigo, para todo (Dijo la ojiverte tomándo la mano de su amiga y sonriéndole)

- Rei. Lita me contó que el motivo por el que saliste del departamento fue por que descubriste que estas embarazada

- Si. Así es Andrew, esto no estaba en mis planes y me asusté mucho

- Pues. Sabes que cuentas también conmigo para lo que puedas necesitar

- Gracias Andrew, eres muy tierno

- Pero supongo que el papá de tu bebé se pondrá muy feliz cuando le digas la noticia

- Imagino que tal vez se pondría feliz. Pero no lo sabrá

- ¿Cómo? ¿no piensas decirle a Darien?

- ¿Darien es el papá? (Dijo Andrew sorprendido)

- ¡Lita!

- Ay dios. Ya abrí la boca de más…perdóname Rei

- Andrew. Yo se que eres amigo de Darien, pero por favor, no le digas nada. El va a casarse con Serena, y creo que lo mejor será que jamás se entere

- Pero el debe saber, es lo justo, es su hijo (Dijo el Rubio consternado)

- Si, yo estoy de acuerdo Rei. Darien debe saber

- Por favor. No insistan, no quiero que Darien sepa, y les pido que guarden mi secreto

- No te preocupes. No le diremos nada, aunque NO ESTAMOS DE ACUERDO (Dijo el rubio cruzandose de brazos)

- Si. No le diré nada, PERO te seguiré insistiendo hasta convencerte amiga

- Gracias por su apoyo chicos. Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy a dormir, me siento muy cansada y mañana tengo escuela temprano, buenas noches (Rei se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación)

- Bueno, yo también me voy, no quiero incomodar más

- No Andrew, quédate un rato más por favor…

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Anda, quédate un ratito más conmigo. Es más, tengo galletas, ¿qué te parece si te quedas un rato a ver televisión?

- Me encanta la idea Lita (Andrew sonrió con la invitación de Lita, en realidad, no deseaba irse aun) ¿puedo escoger el programa?

- No abuses…

- Jejejjeje, está bien, no importa, lo importante es la compañía ¿no crees?

- Totalmente de acuerdo contigo

-000-

A la mañana siguiente Rei y Lita salían con rumbo a la escuela, Lita vestía su uniforme de cocina y llevaba su bolso con libros y Rei vestía unas medias negras con un minivestidos negro con un abrigo gris Oxford encima y traía consigo sus grandes libretas de dibujo que eran imposibles de meter a bolso alguno, al salir tropezó con Paul.

- Paul, buenos días

- Rei. Que gusto verte, buenos días, tu debes ser Lita ¿verdad?

- Hola, si. Yo soy Lita, y tu eres el Paul, Paul Fabré, al que le estaré eternamente agradecida por haber regresado a mi amiga sana y salva ayer

- Valla, es aun más agradable de lo que me habías presumido Rei, puedo ver que van a la escuela, ¿verdad?

- Si, y a mí me sorprende que tu puerta se abra antes de que nosotras partamos, Paul

- Bueno. ¿qué puedo decir? Me motivaste a iniciar mi día antes del medio día, no olvides que soy un artista, pero, si gustan, puedo llevarlas a la escuela, así puedo iniciar mi día con una buena obra

- No te molestes, podemos tomar el autobús a unos pasos del edificio Paul, no nos gustaría modificar tu agenda

- Ahh no. Si me motivaste para iniciar mas temprano mi día tienen que ayudarme a hacer algo con mi tiempo antes del medio día, ¿no lo crees Lita?

- Eso es cierto Rei. debes ayudarlo...

- Muy listo, y me quieres decir, ¿como llevarás a dos mujeres y mis libretas de dibujo en tu motocicleta?

- Bueno, creo que lo mas conveniente sería irnos en mi auto ¿no lo crees?

- Bueno, yo creo que…

- Rei. creo que sería bueno que pelearan en el camino o llegaremos tarde (Dijo Lita empujando a su amiga hacia el elevador)

- Por mí está bien, es una buena forma de utilizar mi tiempo

- Está bien, vamos…

Paul ayudó a Rei con sus libretas y a Lita con sus libros salieron a la puerta del edificio y ya los esperaba el mini cooper rojo de Paul, puso las cosas de las chicas en la cajuela y las ayudó a subir al auto, después subió y arrancó el auto a gran velocidad.

- Si que manejas rápido, Paul

- si. Me encanta la velocidad (Dijo el rubio ojiazul emocionado)

- solo conocíamos a otra persona que maneja a esa velocidad sin estrellarse contra una pared

- Eso me agrada, ojala algún día me toque conocerle

- Espero que sí

- Rei, ¿y ya fuiste a ver a algún médico para que vea como va tu embarazo?

- No, aun no

- Deberías hacerlo cuanto antes, si te interesa, yo tengo amistades en un buen hospital, podría conseguirte una cita con un buen medico

- Eso me agrada. Pero yo también tengo que ir, tengo que ver como va mi sobrinito o sobrinita

- ¿qué les parece si vamos por la tarde, después de sus clases?

- Excelente, me parece genial. (Dijo la chica de pelo castaño aplaudiendo)

- ¿a que hora sales Lita?

- Yo a las tres soy toda suya

- ¿y tu Rei?

- Yo me desocupo a las cuatro de la tarde

- Bien, entonces, ¿Qué les parece si paso por Lita y luego por ti Rei, vamos a su cita, y las invito a comer?

- A mi me encanta la idea ¿y a ti?

- Está bien, estoy de acuerdo, pero anda Lita, ya llegamos, apresúrate

- Si( Lita bajó de prisa del auto y Paul abrió la cajuela para sacar las cosas de la futura cocinera, se despidió de ella y volvió a subir al auto para tomar camino)

- Muy bien señorita, sigue usted, no se preocupe, llegaremos en un santiamén.

- Está bien, tenemos tiempo, como manejas, llegaremos en cinco minutos

- Jejejeje, ¿de verdad manejo muy mal?

- No, solo demasiado rápido (agregó Rei sujetandose de donde podía)

- Si te molesta puedo manejar más despacio, podríamos tener más tiempo para platicar

- Bueno, eso me parece bien ¿qué tal si inicias por la tarde, cuando no queden cinco minutos para mi primer clase de la mañana?

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar, agárrate Rei, ¡llegarás en tres minutos!

Definitivamente Paul cumplió su palabra, con el riesgo de morir en una vuelta policiaca, Rei estuvo en la puerta de su escuela dos minutos antes de la hora de entrada. Paul corrió para bajar los útiles de Rei y después a la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a bajar a su amiga del auto.

- Servida señorita

- Gracias Paul (Rei caminó hacia la entrada de la escuela)

- Rei, no lo olvides, ¡estaré aquí a las cuatro de la tarde para nuestra cita! (Dijo Paul en voz alta haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Rei)

- ¡No lo grites!

- Está bien, pero no escapes. Se donde vives.

- Te veo a las cuatro…

Dio media vuelta y entró al Studio Bercort, no podía evitar pensarlo. Paul era como un ángel que le había mandado la vida, no solo se estaba volviendo un gran apoyo, sino una muy buena compañía, no lo podía creer, pero cada que estaba con el le robaba una sonrisa, desde que había partido de Japón no había vuelto a sonreír, hasta que apareció Paul en su vida…

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**hola. tarde pero seguro. les dejo un Shot más de "la mujer que un día fui" ¿qué les pareció Paul? a mi me cayó muy bien, pero "Dariencito" es "Dariencito". por cierto. Pobre chico, quise hacerlo sufrir un poquito, varias de mis amigas me han contado que sus parejas pasan por el sufrimiento de los sintomas del embarazo, que les han dado Nauseas, mareos, hasta vomitos y desmayos y me causó mucha gracia ver al Dariencito pasar algo así y que la Serena se enoje (Si, lo acepto, no la trago) ¿cómo ven a la Lita? le gusta maltratar al Andrew, pero algo me dice que el, encantado.**


	4. Chapter 4 Un secreto a Voces

**Capitulo 4**

**"un secreto a voces"**

Las semanas habían pasado, con ellas el aumento del vientre de Rei. Para su suerte, Takashi Hino había tomado muy bien la noticia de que su única hija sería madre, y no solo madre, sino una madre soltera. Para Rei fue sorprendente la forma en que su padre reaccionó, ella esperaba una reacción totalmente opuesta, afortunadamente, se equivoco.

Había pasado ya un mes desde la ultima cita de Rei con el ginecólogo, quien le había dicho que todo marchaba perfectamente con su salud y la de su bebé.

Por otro lado la amistad entre Paul, Lita, Andrew y Rei había tomado un muy buen rumbo, se había hecho casi una regla hacer planes los fines de semana o pasar el fin de semana completo haciendo maratones de películas en la sala del departamento de Rei y Lita.

Ese día era viernes por la noche y se encontraban los cuatro tumbados en el sofá comiendo palomitas y viendo una película de comedia.

- si que estuvo divertida esta película ¿verdad?

- Si, muy buena, ¿qué película veremos mañana? (dijo Lita revisando las cajas de películas que habían rentado)

- Chicos, les propongo mejor otro plan

- ¿qué se te ocurre Paul?

- Bueno, mañana en la noche hay una exposición de fotografía, las obras de varios amigos míos se exhibirán ahí, me dieron cuatro pases, ¿les gustaría ir conmigo?

- A mi me encanta la idea, ¿a ustedes que les parece chicas? (agregó Andrew)

- A mi me encantaría, hace mucho que no salimos en la noche, ¿verdad que si vamos Rei?

- Si, me encantara ir a la exposición, yo también acepto

- Les encantará es un lugar nuevo, expondrán las fotografías y habrá una cena baile después, estoy seguro que les encantará

- Que gusto. Entonces ¿conoceremos a mas fotógrafos?

- Si. Les presentaré a mis amigos, algunos de ellos posteriormente armarán sus exposiciones individuales, son muy buenos

- Paul, ¿y cuando asistiremos a una exposición tuya?

- Pronto chicos, es que, falta algo para poder montarla

- ¿y que es?

- No me convencen de todo mis trabajos, necesito mas inspiración... Rei

- ¿si?

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi modelo?

- ¿estas loco? ¿yo tu modelo? ¿me has visto últimamente? Esto que ves- dijo ella señalando su vientre abultado - no es retención de líquidos Paul

- Jajajaja. Lo se, pero, te ves hermosa. Anda, acepta ser mi modelo. Podrías conservar las fotos que quieras para tu álbum. Imagina lo que a tu bebé le gustará cuando crezca ver las fotos

- Anda Rei. Acepta, será bueno, es una experiencia nueva

- Si. Acepta Rei, si Paul intenta pasarse de listo . Sabes que puedo ponerlo en su lugar- agrega Andrew orgulloso- se donde vive

- Está bien. Acepto, pero me podré quedar con las fotografías que me gusten,¿verdad?

- Claro que si , todas las que tu quieras

-000-

Las chicas se encontraban con Andrew y Paul en la galería. Ambas lucían esplendidas, Lita vestía un vestido verde con una pequeña chalinita de encaje color negro, con un escote, Rei usaba un vestido blanco strappless con una cinta negra bajo el busto, definitivamente el embarazo le sentaba muy bien, lucía radiante.

- Tengo que reconocerlo Paul. Es una exposición muy buena, son unas fotografías excelentes

- Si. Estos chicos son muy talentosos, esperen, regreso en un segundo, los traeré para que los conozcan ( Paul se retiró del grupo para ir a buscar a sus amigos)

- Nunca creí que se pudieran plasmar cosas tan bellas con la fotografía, este cuadro es muy hermoso, no lo creen chicos?(dijo Rei a Andrew y Lita mientras contemplaban un cuadro de un paisaje)

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo - Una voz conocida respondió a la pregunta de Rei, ella y Lita dieron media vuelta para confirmar sus sospechas- Rei

- Haruka, Michiru. ¡Que sorpresa encontrarlas aquí!

- Bueno. Nosotras también estamos muy sorprendidas, creo que hace mucho que no las veíamos

- Pues…si ¿verdad?. Nos da mucho gusto verlas. ¿Están de paseo?

- Si. Decidimos tomarnos unos días de descanso, además a Michiru la invitaron a ésta exposición a tocar, así que quisimos aprovechar para conocer París, dicen que es una ciudad muy romántica, y ya veo que sí (comenta La rubia mirando el abdomen abultado de Rei)

- ¿y cuanto tienes de embarazo Rei? (inquirió Michiru curiosa)

- Tiene seis meses, ¡ya nos falta poco para ser tíos!

- Felicidades. Te ves muy linda

- Gracias Haruka

- Chicos. Quiero presentarles a los creadores de estas maravillosas obras, Jean es el autor de estas fotografías futuristas, eso pasa cuando las madres no toman suficiente acido fólico, para que lo tomes en cuenta Rei. Ella es mi amiga Mary y se encargó de todas las fotografías naturalistas, entre ambos armaron todo el proyecto.

- Mucho gusto, Rei, Lita y Andrew ¿verdad? Paul nos ha hablado mucho de sus nuevos amigos

- Ahh, Paul, no te hemos presentado ellas son nuestras amigas Haruka y Michiru

- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Paul Fabre, he oído hablar mucho de ustedes. ¡no me digan chicas!, ¿Haruka es la persona aparte de mí que conocen que maneja como demente? ¡Que gusto que me comparen con un corredor de autos profesional!

- ¿cómo? (Dice Haruka Extrañada)

- Nada Haruka. Paul es demasiado ocurrente, es nuestro vecino y nos ha apoyado mucho desde que llegamos a París

- Señorita Kaioh, debo decirle que es aun más hermosa en persona de lo que había visto en Internet (Comenta Paul de forma seductora)

- Muchas gracias. Llámame Michiru. Rei es una gran amiga nuestra, así que su pareja es casi de la familia para nosotras

- ¿pareja? ¡Como crees Michiru!, Paul es nuestro amigo y vecino (Dijo Lita divertida)

- Ohh, disculpen, yo creí que era el afortunado padre

- No. Lamento decepcionarte, aunque te aseguro que si yo fuera el padre el hijo de Rei sería un galanazo

- Paul, que cosas dices

- Que claro, no estoy interesado

- Si claro…

- Bueno chicos. ¿Pueden seguir con su discusión en la mesa? Michiru debe ir a hacer su acto

- Haruka, nos honraría mucho que te sentaras en la mesa con nosotros

- Gracias, pero no me gustaría incomodar

- Claro que no incomodas, es más hasta puedes contarnos como están todos en casa

- Está bien, me sentaré con ustedes.( Dice la Rubia educadamente)

A partir de ese momento, la velada fue eterna para Rei. Hasta ese momento había conseguido que Darien no se enterara de su embarazo, había tenido que dejar de buscar a sus amigas, de responder llamadas y cartas con tal de mantener intacto su secreto, pero en ese momento, peligraba mas que nunca todo su esfuerzo por alejar a Darien, en cualquier momento el podría enterarse, sacar deducciones.

Rei tuvo que alegar sentirse mal por su embarazo para conseguir retirarse temprano de la velada, temía a las preguntas inquisitivas de Haruka y Michiru, sentía que en cualquier momento la delataría una mirada, un movimiento.

Fueron las horas mas largas de su vida. Cuando por fin pudo llegar a casa, se fue directo a su habitación, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño en absoluto. A la mañana siguiente Rei y Lita se encontraban en el comedor, Lita comía desesperadamente y Rei no había tocado su plato.

- ¿ te sientes bien?

- ¿qué?

- Que si te sientes bien, desde anoche te veo muy rara, extraña, como si algo te preocupara

- La verdad, no esperaba encontrarnos con Haruka y Michiru anoche Lita

- Lo se, hace tanto que no veíamos a alguien de nuestros viejos amigos

- No es eso. Es que…me preocupa que Haruka y Michiru les cuenten a las chicas sobre mi embarazo

- ¿A las chicas o a Darien?

- Creo que sabes perfectamente la respuesta…

- ¿y qué es lo peor que podría pasar Rei?

- ¿cómo dices?

- Si, tal vez lo mejor sería que Darien se enterara. Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión de ocultarle a Darien su paternidad, ¡no es justo!

- Se que no es justo, pero creo que es como debe ser

- Rei. No te preocupes más, las cosas serán como deban ser, ¿acaso no eres tu la que dice que el futuro debe cumplirse? Si está escrito que Darien se entere, se enterará y ya no te estreses más amiga, que eso le puede afectar a mi sobrino o sobrina

- Ay Lita, no se que haría sin ti, tu siempre le ves el lado bueno a las cosas

- Lo se. Ahora, come tu desayuno que un rato más seguro vendrá Paul para llevarnos a tu cita medica, espero que hoy ya se deje ver este travieso ehh ya quiero que pintemos su recamara de rosa o azul y no hemos podido por que nos ha tenido en suspenso. He tenido que comprarle todos sus regalos en tonos neutros ¡y eso me mata!

- Lo se Lita, yo también muero por saber qué será- alguien tocó a la puerta- yo abro (Rei se levantó a abrir la puerta, como era de esperarse era Paul)

- Buenos días chicas

- Paul, nos encuentras aun en pijama

- No sería la primera vez. De hecho creo que las veo más en pijama que con ropa de calle

- Bueno. Si no vinieras en la madrugada por azúcar y en fin de semana por la mañana, no nos verías en pijama

- No dije que me molestara ¿qué hay de desayunar?

- ¿te digo o prefieres disfrutar tu desayuno?

- Sorpréndeme Lita

- (Lita sirvió a Paul un plato de su creación de la mañana y una taza de café) ¿qué tal?

- Huele delicioso….sabe aún más delicioso, ¡te luciste!

- (Lita se sentó en su silla para continuar con su desayuno) lo sé, ¿a ti qué te pareció mi obra maestra Rei?

- Muy rico, tu carrera nos dejará a todos unos kilos de más

- Pero valen la pena- alguien volvió a tocar la puerta del departamento- yo abro…hola Andrew, que tal, pasa, danos tu opinión con el desayuno que preparó Lita, siéntate

- (Andrew se sentó, Lita ya le tenía servido su plato sobre la mesa) a ver…qué maravilla Lita, te quedó delicioso, definitivamente eres la mejor cocinera del mundo

- Andrew, eres un adulador…

- Solo digo la verdad, eres una mujer maravillosa…

- Coff coff, chicos, me voy a ir a cambiar, sino, no llegaremos a tiempo a la cita, cada día se me dificulta más vestirme

- Puedo ayudarte cuando lo necesites

- No tienes tanta suerte Paul (Rei se metió corriendo a su habitación para arreglarse)

- Mmhhmm, eso siempre funciona, basta una frase de galán para que Rei deje la mitad de su desayuno intacto -Paul vació el contenido del plato de Rei en el suyo- así puedo comer más

- Paul, hay más en la estufa…

- Si, pero no sería tan divertido

- Eso es cierto

- Oye, yo no sabía que sus famosas amigas eran Haruka Tenoh y Michiru kaioh, ¿de donde se conocen?

- Bueno…Japón no es tan grande ¿sabes?

- Ahora que recuerdo, las conocieron en los video juegos, ¿recuerdas?

- Si, jejeje Mina y Serena pensaron que Haruka era un chico

- ¿Quiénes son Mina y Serena? ¿Por qué nunca hablan de sus amigas? Y de las cosas que vivieron en Japón?

- Bueno, a Rei no le gusta recordar eso

- Por el papá de su bebé,¿verdad?

- Si, por eso, a Rei no le gusta hablar, por que le recuerda a…"el"

- No lo conozco, pero debe ser un total imbécil

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por que solo un imbécil dejaría ir a una mujer tan maravillosa como Rei

- Bueno, el no sabe que Rei esta…embarazada, ella no quiere que el se entere

- De igual manera, si yo fuera el, jamás la hubiera dejado ir

- El tiene que cumplir con un destino Paul. Las cosas no son tan sencillas

- ¿y qué importa? Por una mujer como ella te revelas ante el mismo demonio

- Paul. El debe cumplir con un matrimonio arreglado, eso, es muy importante

- Se que hay tradiciones Lita, pero al diablo, cuando amas a alguien con todas tus fuerzas, primero está esa persona, es un idiota, jamás debió dejar ir a Rei

- Chicos. Estoy lista (Rei salió de la habitación con un vestido negro con lunares blancos y un abrigo rojo, afuera hacía bastante frío como para no usar un abrigo)

- Rei, te ves hermosa

- Gracias Paul, aunque me siento como un total costal de papas

- ¿cómo dices eso? Te ves hermosa, es más, te tomaré una foto

- ¿otra más? Paul…

- Son para mi colección, créeme te encantará el trabajo final

- Eso espero…¿nos vamos?

- Si vamos…

-000-

Los chicos salieron en el auto de Paul al consultorio medico, ahí el doctor revisó a Rei y la recostó sobre la mesa de revisión para poder hacerle el ultrasonido

- ¿cómo te has sentido Rei?

- Muy bien doctor. No me puedo quejar, pero me veo inmensa cuando me miro al espejo

- Es normal que te sientas así, pero no te preocupes, te ves hermosa, ahora, veamos como está este pequeño

- ¿está todo bien doctor?

- Si. Tu bebé esta creciendo a buen ritmo, ahora…¿quieres saber qué es?

- ¡Si!, ¿ya se deja ver?

- Veamos…¿qué tenemos aquí? Bien, creo que tendrás una hermosa nena, Rei

- Ay una niña, que emoción doctor, una preciosa nena

- Si se parece a su mamá, no dudo que sea hermosa

- Paul, eres un adulador

- Bien, al parecer todo va bien, solo debes seguir cuidándote mucho Rei, trata de estar tranquila, relajada, todo lo que tu sientas se lo puedes transmitir a tu bebé

- Se lo prometo doctor. Me cuidaré mucho

- Y nosotros la cuidaremos mucho, tendrá a tres guardianes que velarán por su bienestar

- Chicos, solo dijo que me cuidara. No es para tanto

- No importa. Lo veremos el próximo mes, hasta luego doctor ( los cuatro amigos salieron del consultorio)

- Bueno. Creo que tenemos que celebrar esto ¿no? Por fin después de 6 meses sabemos que Rei tendrá una nena

- Chicos, ¿les importa si van solo ustedes dos? Me gustaría hablar algo con Lita

- ¿en serio Andrew?

- Si, quiero hablar unas cosas contigo

- Está bien, entendemos Andrew, los veremos mas tarde

- Gracias (Andrew y Lita se alejaron, Lita se alejó con mas cara de desconcierto que nada, no tenia la menor idea de qué le pasaba a Andrew)

- ¿A dónde quieres que vallamos Andrew?

- Pues…veamos, hay un parque a media cuadra, tal vez ahí podamos hablar (Lita siguió a Andrew, pero algo en el no le parecía normal, se veía nervioso, tenso) mira, aquí, ¿qué te parece aquí?...no…hay mucho aire, mejor acá. Si acá hay mas sombra,pero aquí hay mucho sol. Entonces...

- Si. aquí está bien Andrew, sentémonos…pero dime, ¿qué te pasa?

- Bueno Lita, es que yo….ehmm…

- Andrew. Somos amigos, puedes decirme lo que sea, no te pongas nervioso

- Está bien. Lita... Este tiempo que llevamos viviendo en París me ha servido mucho para conocerte mejor y darme cuenta de que eres una mujer maravillosa

- Gracias Andrew, tu también eres un chico maravilloso

- Jejeje, gracias, pero, también quería decirte que…en este tiempo, yo…bueno, yo…siento muchas cosas por ti Lita…

- Andrew…

- Lo que quiero decir es que…te…te amo...

- Andrew, yo…

- No se si tu sientas lo mismo por mí... pero yo me he enamorado perdidamente de ti Lita Kino. Me enamoré de tu sonrisa, de tu mirada, de esa manía que tienes por jugar con tus manos cuando te pones nerviosa... como ahora

- …

- No tienes que decir nada ahora, solo quería que lo supieras, me gustaría que tu sintieras lo mismo por mi pero…

- Andrew... de verdad eres un chico lento, ¡muuuy lento!

- ¿yo?

- Si. Tengo tres años de estar perdidamente enamorada de ti, y tu hasta ahora te das cuenta de cuanto me quieres, necesitas poner más atención a los detalles ¿sabes?

- Entonces, eso quiere decir que…

- Que es la parte en la que me besas ¡tonto! (Andrew se acercó a Lita y la abrazó besándola tiernamente) mmhhmm mucho mejor

- Definitivamente

- Aunque. Andrew, eso no te libra de llevar a comer a tu nueva novia ehh

- Claro que si, a donde tu quieras, vamos (Andrew se levantó y ayudó a Lita a ponerse de pie para tomarla de la mano)

- No olvides que tienes una novia con excelentes gustos culinarios, no te saldrá tan barato

- Ni hablar... Tendré que pagar el precio por mi lentitud, ¿no lo crees?

- Si. Definitivamente sí...

Esa tarde, la ciudad Luz fue iluminada por el amor mismo en persona, el amor de dos almas que aun en silencio, se habían amado de hace mucho tiempo atrás. Para Lita, esa tarde, después de tres años de espera, finalmente París le regaló el milagro del amor y en aquel parque casi al atardecer, entre risas y regaños comenzaba la historia de amor que tanto tiempo tardó en comenzar, pero que ambos esperaban que jamás tuviera un final...

-000-

**¡HOLA!**

**Chicos, chicas, bienvenidos a un pequeño chapt más de "la mujer que un día fui". Tengo que decirles que Haruka y Michiru siempre ocuparán un lugar super especial en mi corazón. Así que por que sí, harán una participación especial en mi Fic. Yo se que a algunas no les gustará mucho. Pero me hacía falta que aparecieran aquí, además, ultimamente andan bajas de chamba estas chicas talentosas, el desempleo está barbaro y el Ferrari color Arena de Haruka no se paga solo, jajajajjaa.**

**Yo creí cuando escribí este fic (el año pasado) que Andrew era medio lento. Pero bueno, cierto pelinegro en otros fics si que le gana (Verdad Made) ush. si no fuera por que ya esta escrito. Hecho y cerrado creeme que me las cobraba y lo hacia minimo otros seis capitulos que se tomara su tiempo. Pero bueno...Hay mas tiempo que vida :P**

**Como cada capítulo. Gracias por pararse un par de minutos a leer ésta pequeña historia que me acompañó tanto tiempo mientras Jannette Chao tocaba en acustico la canción. Igual le batallé para alejar a la Reicita del Dariencito, pero en esta vida...Nada termina hasta que termina. ¿no creen?. Ahora.**

**Mercenary Nemesis: gracias por dejarme Review. Me hiciste el día :)**

**Pame22.: mil gracias por no perderte mis capitulos, se que este no tuvo tanta relevancia, pero Viento mueve sus piezas lenta y estrategicamente (6)**

**Made-Matona :) Gracias por dejarme Review. ¿ya viste? El andrew, Menso menso pero ya se aventó a hablarle a Lita. dile que le de unos tips al Darien o de aqui a que se anime con la Reicita de Peccavi va a ocupar de esas pastillitas azules que no son exactamente de menta :P jejejejeje. ¡Alista tu traje de Baño que nos vamos a la tovara! :D**

**Princess Rei of Mars y Cherry Hino: El Darien si es bien menso pero juro que hará su luchita :)**

**Deshy8: Amiga, pues aquí está un cachito más de "la mujer que un día fui" Espero te agrade, La Rei insiste e insiste en esconderse del papasote de Darien, pero el destino tienen manos de mujer y es caprichoso (en este caso llamado Vientoaguamarina), no creo que le dure mucho su estrategia jejjeje :P tejemos telarañas**

**Kenya11: espero tu opinión para la aparición especial de la mujer del aire y la mujer del agua. ¿se fija? viajan bien felices, sin penas y una aqui. chambeando y escribiendo escondida en los ratos muertos de la chamba. Upsss...¿nadie me ve? No diga nada ehh.. :P**

**Y a tí. Lector silencioso que miras escondido detrás de la pantalla, ¡sigo viendote! Gracias por leer, en silencio, pero gracias :)**

**Hasta la proxima (si no me comen los cocodrilos) **

**Vientoaguamarina**


	5. Chapter 5 Una visita poco agradable

**Capitulo 5**

**una visita poco agradable**

Algunas semanas habían pasado desde que Rei había averiguado que su bebé seria una niña, la noticia puso muy feliz a su padre y días después le hizo llegar cajas y cajas con ropa, juguetes y accesorios para su futura nieta en color rosa.  
>Andrew y Paul habían ayudado a las chicas a pintar y decorar la habitación de la nena, todos estaban muy emocionados con la cada vez más cercana llegada de ese bebé, y del otro lado del mundo, el futuro padre de esa pequeña se encontraba recorriendo el centro comercial con su eterna novia.<p>

- Mira Darien, qué bonito vestido de novia,¿no te gusta? Imagina que hermosa me veré el día que nos casemos

- Ahh, si, no lo dudo…

- Indudablemente bon bon te verás muy linda (una voz detrás de ellos les respondió)

- Haruka, Michiru que gusto verlas, hace tanto que no las veíamos ¿Dónde se habían metido?

- Bueno, acabamos de regresar de París, estuvimos de paseo

- Ay, que gusto, debe haber sido muy bonito ¿verdad?

- Si, es una ciudad para el amor .Definitivamente para conocerla al lado de la persona que amas (Haruka volteó a ver a Michiru pícaramente)

- Darien, deberíamos ir a París para nuestra luna de miel

- Si, algún día Serena

- Por cierto. ahí nos topamos con Rei y Lita, no sabíamos que viven allá

- Michiru, quedamos que no hablaríamos de eso (Riñó Haruka a su belle novia)

- Es que no sabía que se habían ido a vivir a Europa (volvió a insistir la chica del cabello aguamarino)

- Si. Se fueron a estudiar a París. Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ella

- ¿y cómo las viste Michiru? ¿cómo están? ¿Están bien?

- Darien. ¡cuánta preocupación!…(Dijo molesta Serena)

- Pues si. Las vimos muy bien, nos topamos con ellas en una exposición de fotografía donde toqué.Rei se ve tan linda con su embarazo

- ¿queee? (Dijo Darien Impresionado)

- Si, Rei está embarazada ¿no lo sabían?

- Mira Darien, que gusto, seguro encontró un buen chico allá del que se enamoró

- ¿Y cuánto tiene de embarazo? (insistió el pelinegro)

- Pues. la vimos hace casi un mes, yo supongo que debe tener ya siete meses, no tienen idea que bien le sentó la maternidad…se ve tan linda, ella siempre ha sido muy menudita y luce tan tierna...

- ¿Siete meses? (era exactamente el tiempo que tenía sin verla, justo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos) ¿estas segura?

- Claro que si. Pero ya no pudimos platicar más, se sintió mal y ella y sus amigos se tuvieron que retirar temprano

- ¿con quienes iba? (preguntó Darien exaltándose al escuchar la palabra "amigos". era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Serena veía a Darien así)

- Darien, cálmate

- Michiru. Quedamos en que no les contaríamos nada, si Rei no quería que les dijéramos nada, por algo debía ser ¿no?

- ¿Ella no quería que nos contaran? (se intrigó el hombre de los ojos azules)

- No, no es eso, pero la notamos muy incomoda, creo que tal vez solo fue que ella no esperaba encontrarnos ahí

- Haruka, ¿te importaría llevar a Serena a su casa? No me siento muy bien

- Si, no te preocupes, nosotras la llevamos- Dijo intrigada la rubia corredora de autos- ¿estás bien?. Luces pálido.

- Si. Solo, necesito estar solo…

- Darien...

- Gracias, adios

Darien se alejó corriendo de las outers y de Serena. Debía encontrar la forma de hablar con Rei debía encontrar la forma de verla. Su corazón se lo decía, ese hijo que estaba esperando no podía ser de nadie más que de el, pero, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿por qué no lo había contactado cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada? Seguramente Rei no quiso que el se enterara, ella y su sentido de la lealtad… aun así tenia que encontrarla, solo había una persona que podía decirle donde podía encontrar a Rei y lo sabía perfectamente. Sin dudarlo tocó el timbre de esa persona, alguien más abrió la puerta y lo dirigió hacia un enorme estudio, un imponente estudio, la única persona que podía informarle el paradero de Rei, era Takashi Hino…

- buenas tardes

- buenas tardes señor Hino, usted no me conoce, pero yo soy

- Darien Spencer. Se quien eres, siéntate…Darien

- ¿usted sabe quien soy yo? (Dijo el hombre de cabellera negra impresionado)

- Claro que si. A pesar de que no esté físicamente con mi hija he estado al pendiente de ella. Así que, dime ¿a qué vienes Darien?

- Quiero localizar a Rei. Necesito hablar con ella

- Rei no quiere hablar contigo. Si quisiera ¿no crees que te habría buscado ya?

- Señor Hino. Por favor. Yo se que le he fallado, pero... de verdad, necesito verla

- Eso debiste pensarlo mejor antes Darien. Dime ¿tu novia Serena sabe que estas aquí?

- Yo…

- Mi hija merece algo mejor que tu. Y lo sabes. Ella se fue para alejarse de ti, sería traición si te ayudara a localizarla ¿no lo crees?

- Señor Hino. Se que no soy santo de su devoción. Pero es muy importante para mi

- Tu no eres mi hijo. Rei sí. Ella cree que la distancia la ayudará a olvidarse de ti, por eso la envié a París, yo confío en que a pesar de las circunstancias, consiga sacarte de su vida

- ¿ a pesar de las circunstancias? ¿qué quiere decir señor Hino? Entonces ¿es cierto lo que sospecho? Por favor señor Hino, dígame

- Ya te lo dije. No te daré información alguna de mi hija, y por favor, no la busques más, ella está intentando ser feliz sin ti...

- Debo decirle que me es imposible hacer caso de su petición. No voy a descansar hasta encontrar a Rei

- Entonces creo que tendrás que buscarla por todo París…(Dijo irónico Takahashi Hino)

- Entonces. Eso haré señor Hino, adiós…

- Adiós Darien.

Darien se fue de la casa de Takashi Hino frustrado, sabiendo que el único hombre que le podría dar información sobre el paradero de Rei no le diría una sola palabra, aun así, el debía dar con la forma de encontrarla…

-000-

Rei se encontraba en casa. La primavera no tardaba en llegar. Lita había salido al cine con Andrew.  
>para ella significaba una felicidad inmensa ver a su amiga feliz, enamorada. El milenio de plata y el famoso Tokio de cristal, solo había ocasionado penas para ella y todo los que conocía. Bueno, todos menos dos personas claro está...<br>alguien tocó la puerta de su departamento, y fue a abrir.

- Hola Paul. Creí que no estabas

- Hola linda. No estaba. Pero me dijo Andrew que saldría con Lita, así que decidí volver temprano para que no te quedaras sola

- Gracias Paul. Pero no deberías molestarte.

- No es molestia. Pero créeme... No deberías estar sola. Ya tienes siete meses de embarazo, en cualquier momento nace tu nena y no querrás estar sola. Además, mira, traje pizza- dice el joven abriendo la caja y mostrándosela a Rei- se que te encanta

- Ay Paul. Huele muy rico... está bien, pasa

- Ahh y mira. También te traje una película, se lleva muy bien con la pizza

- Me has convencido. Siéntate, pondré la película

- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Bien. estoy bien

- Te veo un poco ojerosa (comentó preocupado su vecino)

- Ya no he podido dormir tan bien en éstas ultimas noches- comentó Rei llevando sus manos al vientre- debe ser por lo mismo

- Si tal vez si. Mejor siéntate. Descansa, deja que te mime

- Está bien. Me dejaré querer (Paul le acomodó una almohada a Rei en la espalda para que se recargara)

- Gracias Paul, eres un gran amigo

. Lo se. Deberías de valorarme más Rei, soy un excelente amigo

- Es cierto. No se que haría sin ti, has sido un ángel en mi vida

- Tu me has dado más de lo que podrías imaginarte

- ¿yo?

- Si. Tu

- ¿y yo por qué?

- Bueno. Debo confesarte algo, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

- Si

- Bueno. Ese día estaba en el parque tomando fotos, pero, la verdad, es que no había podido tomar una sola fotografía decente en meses

- ¿cómo?

- Tenia lo que llaman, un bloqueo artístico. Nada me emocionaba, nada me alegraba, no había podido fotografiar nada que valiera la pena, hasta ese día

- Paul

- No me malentiendas. Pero cuando voltee hacia ti...Fue como... como si hubiera visto un ángel. Un ángel muy triste. Tu me ayudaste a ver el mundo de otra forma, a volver a ver lo bello del mundo

- Paul, por favor…(Dijo Rei nerviosa)

- Y no estoy tratando de seducirte ehh, por que tengo que decirte que…

- "tu no estas interesado" lo se, y gracias por eso gracias por no presionarme Paul (comenta la mujer de cabello negro besando la mejilla de su amigo)

- Aun así Rei. Debo decirte que….

- ¿qué?

- Que el padre de tu hija es un verdadero imbécil

- ¿qué? ¿cómo dices?

- Si yo tuviera una mujer tan maravillosa a mi lado. Jamás la dejaría ir…

- Pues él si me dejó ir Paul…

- Que tonto…

- Ya llegamos chicos (Dijo Lita abriendo la puerta del departamento entrando de la mano de Andrew)

- Lita. Andrew, ¿cómo les fue?

- Muy bien. Mira, Andrew me compró estas rosas rojas están hermosas verdad?

- Rosas…(en rostro de Rei se puso muy triste al ver las rosas de Lita, no pudo evitar recordar al hombre de sus sueños y sus pesadillas)

- Ay perdón Rei. Discúlpame…no debí recordártelo, que tonta soy

- No. no. Lita, no te preocupes, es que, las hormonas del embarazo me tienen muy sensible, pero, tus rosas están hermosas

- No. Las voy a guardar en la recamara, no quiero que te pongan triste cada que las veas. ¡Andrew!. grábatelo, cuando me regales flores, regálame lo que sea menos rosas.

- No. Está bien, no quiero que tires ni escondas esas rosas, son muy hermosas. Mejor ponlas en agua o se pondrán tristes. Y yo mejor me voy a dormir. Últimamente no he podido descansar, espero poder hacerlo hoy. Buenas noches

- Rei…buenas noches

- Descansa…

-000-

En Japón, Darien se encontraba en su apartamento haciendo maletas, con un boleto de ida para una sola persona sin regreso a París. La puerta del apartamento se abrió. Una silueta femenina entró cuidadosamente y pudo ver el boleto sobre la mesa de la sala. Entró despacio a la habitación y encontró a Darien desesperado empacando.

- Entonces... Son ciertas mis sospechas Darien

- Serena- Dijo Darien sorprendido de ver a su novia en su casa- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Te he visto muy raro y quise venir a ver si estabas bien

- Estoy bien (Dijo Serio el hombre de los ojos azules)

- Vas a buscarla a ella, ¿verdad?

- Serena...

- Darien. Te he perdonado muchas cosas. Tus amoríos secretos con Rei. El que la llores por los rincones y tu ausencia... Pero si te atreves a subir a ese avión. ¡olvídate de mi!

- Serena, tu…tu sabías de..

- ¿De lo tuyo con Rei? ¡Claro que sí Darien! ¿quién no? Bastaba ver la forma en que la veías cuando estábamos todos juntos. Como la deseabas, ¡a mí jamás me has visto así! .  
>Creí que descansaría cuando ella se mudara a París. ¡Pero no!. todo fue peor, ¡mucho peor!, si hay algo peor que soportar sus amoríos, es el vivir con el fantasma de Rei entre nosotros<p>

- Serena. Perdóname, pero yo tengo que ir a confirmar si…

- ¡No! no te atrevas a decirlo

- Serena. Entiéndeme por favor

- ¡No! no olvides que tienes una responsabilidad Darien. No eres un humano cualquiera, eres la reencarnación del rey Endimión, piénsalo, ¿que importa más? ¿tu felicidad? ¿O la paz del mundo?

- Serena…

- Eso pensé. Deja de estar pensando en tonterías (Serena rompió el boleto de avión de Darien frente a sus ojos) no quiero volver a hablar de éste tema, me voy, te espero mañana en mi casa, por cierto. Ya va siendo tiempo de que pidas mi mano Darien…

- Serena, creo que aún falta tiempo

- Cada vez se te van acabando los pretextos Darien. No podrás librarte por siempre de tu compromiso, buenas noches…

Serena salió del departamento, las piernas le temblaban sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Darien volviera a intentar salir corriendo para buscar a Rei, no podía arriesgar su futuro, debía actuar y pronto…

-000-

En el hangar privado todo se encontraba listo para iniciar el hombre de cabellera negro le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a subir las escaleras, pocos instantes después de eso el avión despegó. En el interior de éste un hombre y una mujer se miraban sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que…

- ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?

- Claro que sí Seiya, mi futuro depende de esto

- Serena...

- ¿qué?

- No…nada, espero que estés haciendo lo correcto

- No te preocupes, ¡lo estoy! haciendo, gracias por tu ayuda

- Sabes que daría mi vida por ti... Además no es nada, quedé de ver a los chicos allá para dar un concierto

-000-

Rei se encontraba en el departamento con Lita desayunando para ir a clases. Su mejor amiga insistía en que terminara su desayuno de cuatro tiempos.

- Lita, en serio ya no quiero comer más

- Rei. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día y en tu estado lo es aún más

- Lo se. pero ya no puedo seguir comiendo más. Es demasiada comida, no tengo espacio para todo ésto.

- Está bien. Te la perdono, pero a medio día si terminarás tu comida,lo empacaré todo para que lo comas en tu hora de descanso y ahí lo terminarás. No quiero que me regreses nada en los refractarios ¿de acuerdo?

- Si está bien. Mandona. ¿ te llevará Andrew a la escuela?

- Si. Desde que Paul le vendió su moto Andrew está feliz, quiere manejarla a todos lados

- Está bien, solo dile a Andrew que tenga mucho cuidado ¿si? Me preocupa que algo pueda pasarles en la moto

- No te preocupes. Andrew es muy cuidadoso - Se escuchó el timbre del departamento- Me voy Rei, cuídate mucho, Paul te llevará a la universidad, ¿verdad?

- Si, imposible decirle que no

- Me da seguridad que te lleve. Más en tu estado, amiga

- Si. Cada día me es más difícil moverme con ésta enorme panza

- Ya falta poco ánimo

- Si…falta tan poco para que nazca mi pequeña...

- (el timbre volvió a escucharse) Ay. Ya me voy Andrew es muy desesperado, nos vemos en la tarde, bye

Rei se levantó para dejar su plato en el fregadero y a recoger su bolso para ir a la escuela cuando alguien tocó la puerta, ella se dirigió a abrir

- Ay Lita. Ahora ¿qué olvidaste?- Rei abrió la puerta y dio media vuelta regresando a la cocina sin voltear a ver quien estaba detrás de la puerta- Andrew se va a desesperar…

- No soy Lita

- Serena... ¿qué haces aquí? ¿cómo supiste donde vivo?

- Investigando Rei, solo investigando

- ¿A qué has venido?

- Primero. A comprobar lo que tanto me temía…tu embarazo(Dijo la rubia mirando el voluminoso vientre de Rei)

- Serena…yo

- Es de Darien ¿verdad?

- ¿por qué me dices eso? Claro que…

- ¡No intentes mentirme Rei! ¡ lo se todo!. Eres una cualquiera, mira que meterte con Darien siendo el "mi hombre" el solo se divirtió contigo. Por que sabes perfectamente que el y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos ¿verdad? Si estas consiente de ello ¿no es así?

- Yo…

- Mira Rei. Solo vine a pedirte un favor que no me puedes negar

- Dime...

- Quiero que si Darien llega a buscarte por tu embarazo, le niegues que el es el padre

- Serena…

- No me mires así, no es mucho lo que te pido. Darien tiene un destino por cumplir, y no puede darle la espalda por ti…

- Serena, yo no he buscado a Darien y jamás lo buscaré.

- Pero si el llega a enterarse de...eso- dijo despectiva señalando el abdomen de la pelinegra- seguro te buscará. Por favor Rei, por Tokio de cristal, aléjalo de ti, ¡invéntale que el no es el padre!

- Serena ¿qué cosas me pides?

- Mira Rei. Seamos sinceras, quítemonos las caretas. Darien es un hombre, seguro sentirá deseos de estar contigo y con…tu hijo. Pero, si el piensa que no es suyo, que te revolcaste con cualquier otro hombre, seguro aceptará cumplir con su destino, sin dudas…

- Yo…jamás creí pedirte esto Serena, pero…¡VETE DE MI CASA!

- Rei…

- Yo no voy a buscar a Darien. Pero tampoco le voy a mentir si por casualidad llegamos a volver a vernos, yo jamás le mentí. Aquí la única que siempre ha mentido eres tú. Yo lo amo y no le mentiría en algo tan importante.

- Vamos Rei, por favor…

- Hola Rei- se escucha la voz de Paul entrar al departamento- Dejaste la puerta abierta, deberías tener más cuidado. Podría meterse una persona indeseada, como tu vecino y…hola…

- Mira Rei, ¿por qué no le dices que el es el padre? ¡Podría creerte!

- Serena. Vete de mi casa ¡ahora mismo! y no vuelvas nunca…

- Rei, entiende. ¡Es por el bien de todo el mundo!.

- Señorita- Interrumpió Paul a Serena- tengo que pedirle que se valla, Rei no desea su presencia aquí.

- Ay, está bien. Me voy, pero piénsalo muy bien, todo será más fácil con una pequeña mentirita…No dañarías a Darien y si harías mucho, por todos...

- ¡Vete!… (Serena salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Rei se sentó en el sillón de la sala llorando, Paul se le acercó para consolarla)

- Rei, no me gusta verte triste…sonríe, por favor. Detesto verte llorar.

- Ay Paul…¿por qué?

- ¿quién era ella? Era la novia del padre de tu bebé ¿verdad? ¿qué demonios hacía aquí? No debíste dejarla entrar. Debiste llamarme, Yo la hubiera puesto en su sitio desde antes de poner un pie en tu casa.

- Paul…

- ¿sí?

- Llévame al doctor por favor, me...me está doliendo mucho el vientre

- Si, yo te llevo, con cuidado (Dijo Paul poniéndose de pie y dando su mano a Rei)

- Ay…me duele mucho Paul…

- Todo estará bien, respira profundo vamos…

Paul ayudó a llegar al elevador y a subir al auto. En un par de minutos y después de pasarse todos los altos de los semáforos, estuvieron en urgencias en el hospital donde ya los esperaba el doctor, éste la revisó.

- Rei, te voy a inyectar un medicamento. Tu bebé quiere adelantarse, está demasiado inquieto, pero no entiendo, ¿qué pasó? todo iba muy bien con tu embarazo

- No me ha querido decir doctor. Pero creo que sufrió un disgusto muy grande

- Eso pudo haber provocado este cuadro. Rei, necesitas estar tranquila, es peligroso que tu bebé nazca ahora, aun no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Si ella naciera ahora, su vida y la tuya correrían un gran peligro.

- ¿pero estarán bien ambas doctor?

- Si, yo espero que si Paul. Deberá guardar reposo un par de días y sobre todo estar muy tranquila, nada de disgustos, nada de corajes, deben de consentirla muchísimo

- No se preocupe doctor, la cuidaremos mucho, ¿puede irse ya?

- ritmo cardiaco y el del feto son algo altos, si ella sufrio un disgusto, esa pudo ser la causa, la medicaré para que su ritmo disminuya. Vamos a tenerla en observación un par de días aquí en el hospital, si todo marcha bien, podrá irse a casa a guardar reposo allá, pero por el momento, no debe de moverse para nada

- Doctor, es que tengo unas tareas que entregar, y tengo un examen y tengo…

- No te preocupes Rei. Yo iré a entregar lo que tengas que entregar y hablaré con tus maestros para que te programen todo lo demás, tu no te preocupes, todo estará bien

- Es que Lita, y…

- Calma, ya escuchaste al doctor, tranquila…

- Te voy a poner algo en el suero para que te relajes, esa tensión no le hace bien a tu nena, vas a dormir un buen rato

- Pero…

- Yo me quedaré hasta que te duermas. Tranquila, y despreocúpate de lo demás, yo lo resolveré (dijo Paul sonriente)

- Paul…

- Confía en mí…

- Si…

Rei se quedó dormida a los pocos segundos de que el doctor puso el tranquilizante en el suero, Paul se quedó contemplándola, acariciando su cabello, era tan hermosa, si tan solo el hubiera aparecido antes en su vida…

-000-

**¡HOLA!**

**Bien. Después de las fiestas Patrias, vuelvo a la vida, chicos y chicas. Y heme aquí, dando señales de vida. ¿cómo ven a Serena? Dan ganas de quemarla ¿verdad? quien la viera tan buena gente. Ja, si como no. **

**Ese vecinito de Rei...mmhhmm. Está muy amable ¿cómo ven? ¿le comerá el mandado a Darien? tan tan taaaan...**

**En éste capítulo hubo una reducción de Presupuestos, ustedes saben, Los actores son bastante exigentes. Agua mineral Francesa -¿creen que por que graban en París me sale mas barata?- Sabanas de Seda... reservaciones en el Ritz. y pues nimodo, tuve que hacer recorte. Por tal motivo Mina & Amy no participaron :P (Por eso y por que la gasolina del Ferrari de Haruka no se paga sola) Es que mis protagonistas son exigentes y costosos, así que hay que hacer un par de sacrificios para que salga todo bien.**

**Una gran parte de Mi memoria a corto plazo se dañó por la ingesta de Alcohol en estas fiestas patrias. A****sí que en éste capítulo les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que se paran un par de minutos por aquí y leen los dramas de mi Sailor Favorita y los maltratos a su rubio galán de mi segunda favorita. De corazón gracias :) espero les guste. ¡y espero saber sus opiniones!**

**y a tí, lector silencioso...¡no te escondas! ya te vi. si ¡tu! gracias también a tí por leer.**

**¡HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA!**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	6. Chapter 6 Por volverte a ver

**CAPITULO 6**

**Por volverte a ver**

**La vida es un conjunto de vivencias, de momentos, de segundos,de aciertos y fracasos.  
>No cambiaría nada de lo vivido, de lo logrado, de lo perdido en mi camino.<br>****Tengo tanto, lo tengo todo y a su vez "no tengo nada".  
>Si analizo mi balance, si pongo todo en perspectiva, estoy donde estoy a consecuencia de lo bueno y lo malo que he hecho. Así se supone que deberían ser las cosas. ¿no? Aun con todo ello, si el destino me diera a elegir, cambiaría todo lo que tengo, lo que soy, lo logrado por una sola cosa, solamente. Por volverte a ver...<strong>

**-000-**

Seiya se encontraba ya listo para dormir en su habitación del hotel Ritz cuando Serena apareció por la puerta.

- Bombón. Creí que aparecerías en el concierto, te has tardado mucho en regresar

- Si. Lo lamento, la verdad necesitaba pensar muchas cosas Seiya

- ¿Pudiste hablar con Rei?

- Si. si la encontré y pude hablar. Pero, no pude hacerla prometer que no le diría a Darien que es el padre de su hijo

- ¿Qué tu qué? Me dijiste que querías hablar con ella, investigar si el hijo que espera es de Darien. Nunca me dijiste que pretendías convencerla de ocultárselo al padre.

- Seiya, tenemos que cumplir con un destino, tengo que hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que las cosas salgan como deban de salir. El futuro de Tokio de cristal depende de ello

- Tokio de cristal, ¡Tokio de cristal!. Serena, ¿sabes? A veces me pregunto si valdrá la pena luchar por ese "Tokio de cristal" que tanto mencionas

- Claro que sí Seiya. Lo vale

- Y puedo saber ¿a quién hace feliz ese futuro? Rei está en un país lejano, sola, escondiéndose de Darien. Para que el pueda cumplir con su destino, el por su parte, está contigo, pero no me digas que no te das cuenta de lo infeliz que es, y no digo que sea infeliz por estar contigo, sino, por no poder estar con Rei. Tu, tu puedes decir las veces que quieras que amas a Darien, ¡pero por favor!. mírate cuando estás con él, no eres tú, no eres ni la sombra de la Serena que yo conocí, tus palabras dicen una cosa, pero tu mirada dice otra muy distinta, y yo, yo también sufro por ese maldito destino al que te has aferrado a seguir. Y yo, yo te amo tanto…

- Seiya…

- Yo te amo Serena, ¿es tan difícil entender eso?

- No…no lo es - Serena se acercó a Seiya y besó sus labios, entrecruzó sus manos con las de él y lo miró a los ojos- ámame Seiya. Necesito tanto esta noche sentir tu amor, al menos por hoy, quiero imaginar que no existe nada más…

-000-

En Tokio. Darien se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión Tenoh,lucía bastante nervioso y preocupado. tocó el timbre y Michiru le abrió la puerta.

- Darien, ¡que sorpresa! pasa por favor (Dijo la pequeña mujer invitandole a pasar)

- Gracias Michiru

- Siéntate. Haruka no está. Fue con Setsuna a llevar a Hotaru al parque,¿ quieres algo de tomar?

- No. Estoy bien gracias, es contigo con quien deseo hablar Michiru

- ¿conmigo? Valla. Eso si que me ha sorprendido, pero dime,¿ en qué puedo ayudarte?

- Quiero que me cuentes de tu viaje a París

- Mmhmm ya veo. ¿Quieres saber de París? ¿o quieres información sobre Rei?

- … (Darien guardó silencio, se sorprendió ante la respuesta tan directa de Michiru)

- Vamos Darien, es imposible ocultar el amor ¿no lo crees?

- Michiru- se sonrojó el serio doctor- yo…

- Tienes suerte de que Haruka no esté aquí, a ella no le agrada el tema "Rei- Darien", yo tengo la obligación de apoyar sus decisiones ¿sabes?

- Entiendo

- Pero no por ello estoy del todo de acuerdo.-dijo sonriéndole al alto hombre y sirviendole una taza de té- Dime Darien, ¿hace cuánto que la amas?

- Desde que me cruce con ella cuando apenas tenía catorce años…Ella era tan solo una colegiala. Pero desde ese mismo instante se robó mi corazón.

- Ya veo

- Michiru. Yo sé que tengo un destino por cumplir. Serena me lo repite todo el tiempo ¿pero qué puedo hacer si mi corazón le pertenece a otra mujer?

- Es duro cumplir con nuestro destino Darien. Pero es nuestra obligación

- Lo sé Michiru. Pero… necesito comprobar mis dudas. Más bien, creo que más bien necesito verlo con mis propios ojos

- El hijo que Rei espera es tuyo ¿verdad?

- Debe serlo Michiru. Lo que dices que tiene de embarazo es exactamente el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Además, no imagino a Rei al lado de nadie más. Aunque se fue escapando de mí, yo se que ella como yo no podría intimar con nadie más, ella y yo…nos pertenecemos

- Entonces. Serena y tu nunca…

- No. ¡jamás! yo no podría… Rei no es un juego en mi vida. Michiru,ella es la mujer a la que amo. Sé que no es mi destino estar a su lado, pero aún así, no puedo mandar sobre mis sentimientos

- Darien. Que duro debe ser estar en su situación

- Por favor Michiru. ¡ayúdame!, dame más información, necesito encontrarla, hablar con ella. Desde anoche una sensación de desesperación me atormenta, siento que ella no está bien, ¡necesito verla!

- Darien. Me gustaría ayudarte. Pero, no sé cómo localizar a Rei. Solo la vimos en esa exposición donde toqué

- Por favor Michiru. Recuerda algo que te hayan dicho las chicas que pueda ayudarte a recordar, necesito encontrarla

- Solo recuerdo. ohh si, Mary y Jean son amigos míos y de Paul. Ese chico que iba con las chicas, dijo ser vecino de Lita y Rei, tal vez si damos con él, podremos encontrar a Rei. ¿no lo crees?

- ¿Si, y tendrás su número?

- No me presiones.- dijo la mujer levantándose y buscando en el librero- Mi agenda debe estar en algún lugar

- ¿agenda? - dijo el hombre intrigado-¿por qué no eres una chica como cualquier otra y guardas los números en tu celular?

- Porque tengo una pareja demasiado inquisitiva, ¿por qué crees que no encuentro mi agenda? ¿acaso te parezco el tipo de chica que es desordenada? ¡Claro que no!, tengo que esconderla y cambiarla de lugar cada ciertos días. Así que, mejor yo te busco cuando tenga la información.

- Michiru. Necesito encontrar a Rei pronto

- Darien. Haruka no debe tardar en llegar, éste debe ser nuestro secreto ¿lo entiendes?

- Pero…

- Nadie debe saber que yo te ayudé a conseguir esa información ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué me ayudas entonces?

- Porque si dejo de pensar por un minuto que eres la reencarnación del Rei Endimión. Solo puedo ver a un hombre perdidamente enamorado de la madre de su hijo y desesperado por no encontrarla, creo que soy una romántica

- Gracias Michiru

- Ahora. Vete ya, yo te buscaré

- Sí, me iré…

Darien se puso de pie abrazando a la pequeña mujer de cabello turquesa. Esas expresiones de cariño eran muy raras en el. Pero el solo hecho de imaginar poder volver a ver a su diosa de fuego lo hacía sentirse muy feliz.

-000-

Habían pasado un par de días desde que internaron a Rei.  
>El médico por fin la había dado de alta con la encomiada de seguir guardando mucho reposo. Paul recogió a Rei y la llevó a su departamento, lamentablemente Lita y Andrew tenían un pendiente por hacer y no habían podido ir por ella al hospital.<br>Paul giró la llave de la puerta del departamento.

- Rei lamento que los chicos no pudieran ir por ti al hospital

- No te preocupes Paul, no es para tanto…

- ¡SORPRESAAAA! (Lita y Andrew habían decorado el departamento con globos y un letrero de bienvenida en la sala)

- Chicos. Qué linda sorpresa, ¡muchas gracias!

- Quisimos darte una bienvenida muy especial para tu regreso (comentó el alto rubio)

- Rei. Que bueno que ya estas con nosotros, te extrañe mucho (comentó melancólica la alta chica de cabello castaño)

- Pero Lita, ¡solo fueron tres días! y me visitaban a diario en el hospital.

- Aun así. Me hiciste mucha falta

- Bueno Rei. Mejor ve a recostarte, el doctor dijo que no debías de moverte mucho

- No exageres Paul. Dijo que guardara reposo pero no que me quedara todo el día en cama

- Aun así, Paul tiene razón, mejor vamos a tu recámara para que descanses

- Pero...Lita…

- No me des la contra Rei, sabes que tenemos razón

- Pero seguro hiciste pastel

- Te llevaré una rebanada a tu cama. Anda vamos

- ¡Ustedes exageran!

- Tal vez, pero somos mayoría

- Está bien…no me queda de otra. Abusivos.

-000-

Darien se encontraba en una cafetería tomando una taza de café. Parecía ansioso esperando la llegada de alguien. Una mujer con un abrigo negro, lentes oscuros y una boina que cubría su cabellera aguamarina entró a la cafetería y se sentó en la misma mesa de Darien.

- Michiru, pareciera que te ocultas de alguien

- No tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para llegar aquí sin que Haruka me descubriera. Tuve que esconderle las llaves de todos los carros, y poner algo en su bebida que no estoy segura de que sea legal.

- Gracias por estar aquí entonces (dijo el guapo pelinegro sonriendo)

- Ten.- Dijo la chica sacando de su abrigo un pedazo de papel- Es la dirección del vecino de Rei, "Paul Fabré" es su nombre. Ésta es la escuela en la que estudia Rei y ésta en la que está Lita, es todo lo que te pude conseguir, si quieres más tendrás que conseguirlo tú mismo.

- Gracias Michiru. Eres la mejor, te estaré eternamente agradecido -Darien se levantó abrazando a Michiru- no sé cómo agradecértelo, gracias, gracias, gracias

- ¿Agradecerme qué? Yo no te dije nada, no tengo la menor idea de dónde conseguiste esa información (dijo la mujer nerviosamente)

- Gracias por todo Michiru. Te dejo, tengo que ir a conseguir un vuelo

- Darien…

- ¿sí?

- Mucha suerte…

Darien salió de la cafetería con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, finalmente podía ver algo de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad, finalmente podría encontrar a esa mujer que tanto le robaba el sueño.

-000-

Era una mañana a media semana, el caos podía sentirse en el departamento de Rei y Lita. Rei estaba en camisón todavía sentada en la mesa del comedor viendo a Lita correr de un lado a otro.

- ¿ya tienes todo?

- Ya casi… ¡ah demonios!, la libreta de apuntes

- Lita, relájate

- Es que hoy tengo varios exámenes y tengo que llevar mis cuchillos, y esto y esto y…

- Llegó la caballería

- Paul… gracias por llevarme hoy. Eres un gran amigo, no sé como llegaría a mis clases como todo lo que tengo que llevar.

- No te preocupes Lita. para eso somos los amigos y los vecinos, ¿no crees?

- Lo único que me preocupa es que Rei se va a quedar sola, ni siquiera está Andrew para que se quede contigo. Me dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer ésta mañana, pero le va a costar muy caro el no contarme qué es eso tan importante.(comentó la alta chica cruzando sus brazos con molestia al decir las últimas palabras)

- Chicos. Tranquilos, estoy bien, me siento bien, ¡y voy a estar BIEN!, prometo no salir del departamento y quedarme como niña buena, aburrida entre cuatro paredes.

- Rei. Tengo que ir a ver lo de unos materiales, pero, si tu quieres, en cuanto deje a Lita puedo regresar a hacerte compañía y voy otro día.

- Claro que no lo harás. Irás, dejarás a Lita en la escuela, y de ahí harás tus pendientes, todos los que tengas que hacer, materiales, compras, lavandería, qué se yo, ¡no los quiero aquí todo el tiempo!, no me gusta que dejen de hacer sus cosas por mí.

- Ay bueno, nos vamos.- dijo la chica de cabello castaños y ojos color jade a su amiga que la observaba molesta- Tus hormonas están muy revueltas esta mañana. Pero eso si…no intentes hacer nada de lo que te prohibió el doctor, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien, no creo poder hacer nada peligroso estando aquí, sola y aburrida. Pero se los prometo, ahora, ¡fuera! ¡fuera de aquí!

- Dejé galletas recién hechas en el galletero

- Adiós

- Y yo te dejé unas revistas y películas en la sala

- ¡Adiós!

- Y si nos necesitas traeremos los celulares prendidos

- Adiós chicos, nos vemos en un par de horas, ¡ADIOS!

Rei cerró la puerta. Era maravilloso tener a esos amigos a su lado. Sonrió para sí misma. Siempre había estado sola. Ella creyó que al mudarse a París estaría mas sola que nunca, Por el contrario, en esa ciudad había formado una nueva familia, tal vez no de sangre. Pero si de alma.  
>De pronto pudo sentir del otro lado de la puerta a alguien tocando.<p>

- ¡ ya les dije que no haré nada!, nada de nada, vallan a hacer sus cosas o juro que - Rei descubrió que del otro lado de la puerta no se encontraban ni Paul ni Lita, por el contrario se encontró con un hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos azules. Unos ojos azules muy conocidos por ella. La tomó de la cintura, la acercó hacia sí de un solo movimiento y la besó apasionadamente - ….Da.. Darien…tu…tu… ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine por ti…bueno…por ustedes( Darien miró el abultado vientre de Rei, y ésta se dio media vuelta caminando hacia la sala, Darien la siguió cerrando la puerta del departamento)

- …

- ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿por qué no me buscaste?

- Darien, yo…

- Yo merecía saber Rei, ¡merecía estar contigo!, estar a tu lado cuando te dieran esas nauseas matutinas, cuando tuvieras mal humor, salir corriendo a mitad de la noche por que se te antojara algo exótico, ¡no es justo que me excluyeras!

- Darien. Yo no sabía si decirte o no, y después de mucho pensarlo, decidí no hacerlo…

- ¿así de fácil? ¿Pretendías alejarme de nuestro hijo? ¿Sacarme de su vida? ¡Es mi hijo también!

- Hija…

- ¿qué?

- Es una niña (Dijo Rei seriamente)

- Rei. ¿lo ves? Mi lugar era contigo cuando todas estas cosas pasaran, yo debí estar a tu lado en cada ultrasonido, a cada momento. ¿por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque tu lugar no es a mi lado Darien…es al lado de Serena

- ¡Yo no quiero estar con Serena! ¡quiero estar con ustedes, entiéndelo!

- No pensabas así cuando me mudé a París (comentó la chica molesta)

- Tú me pediste que me quedara a su lado, ¡que cumpliera mi papel como la reencarnación del Rey Endimión!

- Y ahora te lo vuelvo a pedir. Por favor Darien, ve con Serena, ¡déjame! déjame sola, ¡tu no deberías estar aquí!

- No me iré Rei. Ésta vez no te haré caso. Perdóname, pero ahora no…

- Es que Serena me lo pidió. Por favor Darien, vete…

- ¿Qué ella qué? ¿Serena vino a buscarte?

- Darien. Vete por favor…(Dijo Rei palideciendo)

- No me iré, ya te lo dije

- Darien. No me siento bien, llévame a mi recamara por favor (Rei Se puso aun más pálida y empezó a tambalearse y Darien corrió a detenerla y la levantó en peso)

- Rei. Amor, ¿te sientes bien?

- No. necesito recostarme. Llévame a mi recamara, por ahí, (Darien siguió el índice de Rei y la condujo hasta su habitación para recostarla sobre su cama)

- Déjame taparte amor. –dijo el hombre notablemente preocupado cubriéndola con el edredón y llevando su mano a la blanca frente de la chica- estas fría, ¿qué te pasa?

- Estaré bien Darien. No te preocupes

- ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe? No te veo nada bien mi vida

- Es solo que el medico me dijo que debía de guardar mucho reposo. Solo debo descansar, eso es todo (alguien tocó a la puerta)

- Voy a abrir la puerta, linda. Pero no me iré hasta que hablemos ¿de acuerdo? (Darien salió de la habitación de Rei y fue a abrir la puerta)

- ¿Qué pasa Darien?-entro Andrew preocupado al departamento- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

- Las cosas se complicaron un poco Andrew

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Rei?

- Es que. Empezamos a discutir y se sintió mal. La llevé a su recamara, parece que se está reponiendo.

- Ohh demonios, Darien eres un tonto. ¡Lita me va a matar si le pasa algo a Rei!

- Andrew. Por favor, dime, ¿cómo está Rei en realidad? ¿qué le pasa? ¿por qué está así? ¿está en riesgo mi hija? Ya me dijo que es una niña…

- Bueno Darien. Su embarazo iba perfectamente ¿sabes? Ella estaba bien, sana, pero todo se complico hace unos días que Serena se apareció aquí y discutió con Rei y…

- ¿qué? ¿Serena vino?

- ¿No lo sabías?

- Claro que no, pero ¿qué paso?

- Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a Rei, porque ella y Lita no nos dijeron más, solo te puedo decir que después de esa visita Rei terminó en el hospital. Tiene un par de días que salió, estuvo internada. Bastante delicada.

- No puedo creerlo. Rei viviendo todas esas cosas y yo sin saber…

- Darien, amigo creo que será mejor que te vayas de aquí

- No Andrew. Quiero quedarme con Rei, no quiero dejarla y menos así

- Sí. Pero ella no está bien, deja que se tranquilice, yo se que quieres estar con ella, pero hazlo por ella y por tu hija, Rei debe estar tranquila, su vida y la de tu hija dependen de ello…

- bien

- Mira. No quiero que se quede sola, toma un taxi, tienes mi dirección, ten las llaves, te prometo mantenerte informado de todo lo que pase ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien. Pero por favor, dile que no me iré de la ciudad sin hablar antes con ella, que la amo…

Darien salió del departamento de Rei. Andrew entró a la habitación de su amiga para ver cómo estaba y la encontró dormida. Cómo la había pasado mal esa pobre chica. En esos meses había aprendido a querer a Rei no como una amiga, sino como a una hermana menor. Era una mujer maravillosa a la que le había tocado pasar por muy malos momentos.  
>Andrew se quedó en casa de sus amigas cuidando a Rei. Lita llegó después de clases…<p>

- Rei, ¡ya vine!, te traje una prueba de lo que preparé en clase, te va a encantar- dijo la alta cocinera llegando a casa con varias bolsas de comida- Andrew amor, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿y Rei?

- Dormida. Linda…

- ¿Está bien?

- Si, si…bueno, ya está bien…

- ¿Qué paso Andrew? (Dijo Lita colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura en forma amenazadora)

- Es que…Darien vino y...

- ¡¿D A R I E N? ¿y qué vino a hacer?

- De alguna manera se enteró del embarazo de Rei y vino a hablar con ella

- Espera un momento… ¿ir por Darien al aeropuerto es lo que tenías que hacer esta mañana? (preguntó Lita molesta)

- Si…

- Andrew. Sabias que Darien vendría y no me dijiste nada ¿qué te pasa? ¡Debiste decirme!…

- Linda. Me marcó ayer en la noche y me dijo que si podía recogerlo en el aeropuerto por que no conoce París, pero el ya sabía dónde encontrar a Rei. Claro que…se sorprendido cuando le dije que yo sabía donde vivía ella.

- Entonces, ¿de donde obtuvo Darien esos datos? Seguro Serena…

- No. No. El no sabía que Serena estuvo aquí

- Ay dios. Pobre de mi amiga, seguro fue impactante para ella volverlo a ver, pero ¿por qué lo trajiste?

- Linda, Darien es un buen hombre, creo que merece que Rei le de la oportunidad de hablar.

- Andrew tu no entiendes…

- Pues entonces explícame Lita. Porque yo no entiendo como dos personas estén obligadas a unir sus vidas y no me salgas con eso de que es un matrimonio arreglado. Porque no me la creo. Si Darien ama a Rei, si Rei ama a Darien. Yo no le veo mayor problema

- Ay Andrew, si tú supieras…

- Amor… quiero saber… Rei y tu guardan demasiados secretos. Lo entiendo, pero…yo te amo, y me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Pero no me gustaría que hubiera secretos entre nosotros.

- Andrew- Miró la chica de ojos verdes dubitativa a su novio-… está bien…te contaré.

Lita le contó a Andrew toda su historia. Desde su ingreso a las Sailor Scouts. Su vida pasada en el milenio de plata, sus batallas, el futuro de Tokio de cristal, el origen de Rini, las sailor Star Lights, la relación que hubo entre Darien y Rei y la que hubo entre Darien y Serena en vidas pasadas y futuras.

- Waw, parece que me estas contando una película.

- Créeme. No ha sido tan divertido como se ve en las películas.

- Lo imagino…

- ¿Ahora entiendes por qué Darien y Serena deben estar juntos? ¿Y el por qué Rei decidió alejarse de Darien definitivamente?

- No…la verdad no...

- Pero si ya te conté del destino de Darien y Serena…

- Sí, pero yo no creo en el destino amor…

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo creo que las personas creamos nuestro propio destino. Con cada paso, con cada movimiento que hacemos. No me gusta pensar que ya todo está escrito Lita.

- Pero Andrew…

- Lita…si todo está escrito ya, ¿qué hacemos tu y yo aquí sentados en éste sofá, viviendo en París? ¿qué hace Rei esperando un hijo de Darien? Y sobre todo, si el amor de Serena y Darien es eterno, ¿qué demonios hace Darien en París buscando a Rei como desesperado?

- Pues…

- Si es que es cierto que las personas reencarnamos, creo que eso es entonces una nueva oportunidad que nos da la vida para hacer lo que queremos, lo que deseamos. ¿qué sabes tú si Darien y Rei se han amado desde siempre? ¿qué sabes si desde siempre han buscado la forma de estar juntos?

- Es que…

- Mi amor…yo creo que debemos hacer lo que nos dicte el corazón, ¿no crees?

- Si…creo que tal vez tienes razón, voy a ver cómo está Rei (comentó Lita poniéndose de pie)

- Está bien…ve,(alguien tocó a la puerta del departamento de las chicas, Lita que ya se dirigía hacia las habitaciones dio media vuelta y fue a abrir la puerta.)

- Darien, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver como sigue Rei

- ¿no te bastó con lo que le hiciste ya? (comentó la alta mujer cruzándose de brazos)

- Lita. Por favor, no seas tan ruda con él- intervino Andrew cariñoso- Darien no sabía que el estado de salud de Rei es delicado.

- Está bien…pasa, pero Rei está dormida. Así que quiero saber Darien, ¿a qué has venido? No quiero que vuelvas a lastimar a mi amiga

- No quiero lastimarla Lita. Vine a hablar con ella, pero ahora solo quiero asegurarme que esté bien.

- Si. Si Serena no hubiera venido a pedirle que te mintiera sobre su embarazo te puedo jurar que ahora estaría bien. Serena es mi amiga, pero no le perdonaré que haya venido a poner en riesgo la vida de Rei. porque entiéndelo bien Darien. Serena podrá quererte con toda su alma, ¡pero no tiene ningún derecho a venir a intranquilizar a mi amiga!, y una cosa es que Rei no haya querido buscarte para contarte sobre su hija y otra bien diferente que te mintiera y te dijera que no eres el padre. ¡Porque eso no es cierto Darien! a mi me consta que en la vida de Rei no ha habido ningún otro hombre así que…

- Lo sé, Lita. Yo jamás podría dudar de Rei, aunque lo escuchara de sus propios labios… ¿puedo pasar a verla? Te prometo que no la inquietaré

- Darien…Rei es como mi hermana, si algo le pasa por tu culpa a ella o a mi futura sobrina…TE MATO ¿entendiste?

- te prometo que todo estará bien…

Darien tras la "no negativa" de Lita, entró a la habitación de Rei. Como ella se lo había dicho, Rei estaba dormida. El se sentó al lado de su cama y le acarició el rostro, parecía un verdadero ángel cuando dormía, no así cuando se enfurecía.  
>Pero dormida, tan tranquilamente, tan en paz parecía un ser fuera de éste mundo. Inesperadamente, Rei abrió los ojos.<p>

- Darien- Pronunció ella su nombre con una sonrisa mezclada con ternura y amor-No fue un sueño.

- No mi amor, no lo fue…

- Darien, yo…

- Shh…tranquila- Darien se recostó al lado de Rei y la abrazo viéndola a los ojos- Todo estará bien, ahora solo déjame estar a tu lado...

- Pero Darien. Serena, y tu y…

- Shhh…no pienses nada ahora. Ahora solo piensa que solo somos tú y yo. Nada fuera de estas cuatro paredes importa ahora…

- Darien…es que yo.

- Tranquila amor- Dijo Darien colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Rei para sellar sus labios- Tú siempre haces lo que es tu sagrada voluntad. Ahora, solo relájate y no pienses en nada más.

- Eso dices. Paul, Lita y Andrew son unos caciques, todo el tiempo me cuidan, pero también me obligan a quedarme quita y a no hacer cosas…

- (Darien sonrió y acarició el cabello de Rei, Esa mujer que tenía frente a ella podía dar mil cambios en un segundo. Sabía como ir de la ira al amor, del amor al odio, de la madurez a la ternura infantil que había descubierto una tarde de verano hace tantos años atrás) eso es porque te quieren muchísimo

- Lo sé…han sido un gran apoyo en ausencia de…

- De mí.- entristeció Darien su mirada- Puedes decirlo. Lo sé Rei, lamento no haber estado contigo estos meses, debí haberte buscado mi amor…

- Yo te pedí que no lo hicieras Darien.

- Pero no debí hacerte caso, imagino los malos ratos que habrás pasado sola.

- La verdad, nunca estuve sola. Los chicos han sido mi familia todo este tiempo, Paul y Andrew nos han cuidado mucho.

- (Darien volteó hacia el tocador de Rei y vio un arreglo de flores que estaba sobre éste) Que lindas flores tienes sobre tu tocador, Lita es muy amable en traerte flores para alegrarte

- No me las trajo Lita. Me las dio Paul

- ¿Y quién es ese Paul? ¿por qué se toma tantos derechos?

- Es nuestro vecino. Darien…

- Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con él, ¿no lo crees? ( se levantó Darien de la cama y le dio la espalda a Rei)

- Darien, ¿estás celoso?- Dijo la chica intrigada al notar en el hombre que tantos años tenía de conocer una reacción hasta el momento desconocida- Nunca te había visto así

- Creo que mejor me voy y te dejo descansar…

- Darien Salió de la habitación de Rei y se encontró a Lita y Andrew en la sala.

- Darien, ¿ya despertó Rei?

- Si…ya… (dijo él en tono serio)

- Qué bien. Voy a llevarle de comer, creo que será mejor que no se levante por el resto del día -Darien caminó hacia la puerta de salida mientras Lita hablaba- cómo…¿te vas?

- Si...será mejor que Rei descanse, además debo buscar donde quedarme…

- Darien, ¿cómo crees? Quédate en mi departamento, vivo a unas cuadras de aquí. Puedes venir hasta caminando

- No quiero darte molestias. Andrew

- Ay para nada, vamos, te llevo…linda, ¿te llamo más tarde?

- ¡Claro que me llamas más tarde Andrew!, no quiero que hagan noche de chicos ehh…

- Para nada mi amor. Te lo prometo-dijo el rubio besando apasionadamente a su hermosa y Andrew salieron del departamento y en el pasillo se toparon con Paul, Él y Darien se miraron como dos enemigos naturales, aun antes de conocerse ya se odiaban- Paul, hola, que bueno que regresaste temprano.

- Si. Conseguí mover unas cosas y me desocupé antes, ¿te vas?

- Si. Voy a llevar a mi amigo a que se instale en el departamento, viene muy cansado. Pero mañana nos vemos

- Está bien, cuídate

Paul tocó en la puerta del departamento de sus amigas, Lita le abrió inmediatamente y éste pasó, no sin antes darle una última mirada recelosa a Darien.  
>El pelinegro al solo escuchar el nombre "Paul" no pudo evitar que la sangre le hirviera, ese hombre seguro era el mismo que se había preocupado tanto por su amada diosa de fuego, el que le había llegado ese enorme ramo de flores y algo dentro de sí lo hacía saber que Paul no pretendía solo ser un gran amigo del amor de su vida. Sin decir palabra alguna, Ambos hombres se habían declarado la guerra en silencio...<p>

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**Chicos y chicas. Bienvenidos a una entrega más de "La mujer que un dia fuí". ¿qué les pareció? ¿cómo ven? Darien decidió estrenar su pasaporte y usar sus puntos de "viajero frecuente" y se nos fue de viaje a París. ¿creen que convenza a la Reicita? ¿cómo ven a Serenita? Barbara ¿verdad?.**

**Espero éste capítulo sea de su agrado. Falta que pasen aun más cosas. Tan tan tan taaan. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "la mujer que un día fuí" ¿se agarrarán del chongo Darien y Paul? ¿seguirá Lita maltratando al pobre Andrew? ¿logrará Vientoaguamarina vencer su tentación y no se comerá esta semana su bolsa de tostilocos?...ahh no. ¡eso no!. Pero en fin. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. ¡Habra invitados especiales!. ( es que esos benditos actores consagrados cobran bastante, tengo que limitar las apariciones de las estrellas, estamos en crisis, subió el Dolar, la gasolina, la magna, la premium. no, no, no).**

**Y finalmente. Agradezco a todos aquellos que me han hechado porras esta semana para que siga publicando y no me quede en Youtube buscando videos en lugar de chambear:**

**Mercenary Nemesis: **

**Gracias por leer mi historia. Nos une el odio a esa Bobarena. No te preocupes...tarde o temprano...¡pagará!**

**HIKARU-Moon:**

**Ahora has descubierto que quería hacer esa mugrosa Serena. Luego por que la matan en los demás fics. ¿verdad?**

**pame22:**

**Gracias por tu apoyo y tus Reviews. Como ves Paul está haciendo su luchita. Pero Darien no se va a dejar. jejeje ¿qué decidirá Rei?**

**y por último pero no menos importante:**

**Made: **

**Gracias por tu Review amiga. Como puedes ver, tu Hija trae cortitito a Andrew. Que dios lo agarre confesado ahora que son novios. jajajaja. Y de nuevo He aquí las consecuencias de comerse la torta antes del recreo con doble relleno. Aunque a mi nadie me engaña. Para mí que era plan con Maña de ese Darien, Ahora resulta que doctor y toda la cosa y se le "pasan" estas cosas ajaaa. Para mí que le urgia comprar camioneta familiar nueva y buscaba pretexto.**

**Y a tí, Lector silencioso que estás del otro lado de la pantalla. Gracias por leer. Aunque ¡ya te vi! ¡no te escondas!**

**Chicos. Se despide una agotada:**

**Vientoaguamarina**

**¡nos vemos la próxima semana!**


	7. Chapter 7 Qué Tristeza

**Capitulo 7**

**"Que Tristeza"**

Que tristeza me daría no quedarme con tu vida,  
>caminar ya con el alma reducida a pedazos, destruida<br>porque no supe pintarme en tu pared

Que tristeza me daría despertar de madrugada  
>sin tu amor acariciándome la espalda,<br>sin tus manos de bufanda,  
>con tu aroma en mi recuerdo y no en mi piel<p>

Que tristeza me daría que acabara con nosotros  
>tus ataques de princesa y mis enojos,<br>mi costumbre de cantar y amanecer

-000-

Serena se encontraba saliendo del edificio donde vivía Darien. Había entrado a revisar hasta el último hueco del lugar, pero no había encontrado rastro alguno de Darien, su sexto sentido le decía que sabía donde estaba en ese momento, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, le había sido imposible evitar que Darien fuera a buscar a Rei…

- hola bon bon

- Seiya…¿qué haces aquí?

- Mas bien ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Vine a buscar a Darien…pero no está, seguro fue a buscar a Rei…¡a esa golfa!

- Bon bon, ¿por qué forzas tanto las cosas?

- ¿Cómo?

- Luchas tanto por retener a Darien, creo que esto no es natural, ¿de verdad quieres estar con alguien a quien tengas que obligar para que se quede a tu lado?

- Seiya, el y yo tenemos…

- Si, ya lo escuché mil veces, tienen un destino, bra bra bra

- Seiya, es que tu no entiendes nada

- Si, en eso tienes razón, yo no entiendo nada, no entiendo cómo puedes aferrarte tanto a Darien. Yo no soy experto, pero creo que Darien no te ama bon bon, si Darien te amara ¿habría iniciado una relación con Rei? Si Darien te amara ¿habría salido corriendo tras de ella? Yo creo que no…

- Darien está confundido. Seiya, eso es todo, Rei lo envolvió, pero es mi obligación hacerlo comprender las cosas…

- ¿hacerle comprender qué? ¿sus sentimientos? Creo que esos los entiende perfectamente

- El tiene una obligación Seiya, un destino

- Serena ¡por favor! ¿ en verdad lo amas? No opinabas así cuando estuvimos en París

- Seiya, te dije que olvidaras esos días que vivimos ahí, no debieron pasar…

- ¿cómo podría olvidar esos maravillosos días en París BonBon?

- OLVIDALO Seiya, ¡solo OLVIDALO!

- ¿Qué olvide que? (intervino una voz conocida para Serena que la hizo quedar paralizada)

- Michiru, Haruka ¿ustedes?

- Hola, salimos a dar un paseo y los vimos, quisimos pasar a saludar, ¿viniste a ver a Darien?

- Si, pero no está, seguro fue a buscar a Rei (contestó Serena molesta)

- Es increíble que Darien hiciera eso

- Bueno Haruka, es lo mas natural que quisiera ir a ver como esta su hijo y la madre de éste.

- Lo mas posible es que ni siquiera sea hijo de Darien. Capaz y es de Nicholas, seguramente es un engaño de Rei para conseguir que Darien la busque. ¡Es una cualquiera!

- Pero, ella no le contó nada ¿no es así?- intervino Michiru logrando la mirada de molestia de Serena y Haruka- Bueno, yo digo, si su plan era hacerle creer que era hijo suyo. ¿por qué no le habló para contarle que esta embarazada?

- Pues…

- De igual manera Michiru. Darien no debió de salir corriendo para buscar a Rei , el es la reencarnación del Rey Endimión, su destino es estar junto a Serena

- ¡Pero va a ser padre Haruka! ¿no crees que eso cambia un poco las cosas?

- Michiru, que tonterías estás diciendo (bufó Haruka furiosa)

- ¿te parecen tonterías?

- Bueno chicas- interrumpió Serena la discusión entre la pareja- yo me voy, prefiero estar sola

- Yo te llevo bon bon, espérame (Seiya salió corriendo detrás de Serena dejando a Haruka y Michiru solas)

- ¿de verdad piensas que son tonterías Haruka? (Dijo Michiru bastante herida por el comentario de su pareja)

- Yo solo creo que nosotros no somos personas comunes Michiru, nosotros tenemos un destino, una obligación por cumplir

- ¿Sabes? a veces me gustaría pensar qué pasaría si no tuviéramos que cumplir con ese destino, a veces creo que esto es demasiado cruel...

- Michiru, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Dime, ¿qué pasaría si Darien estuviera enamorado de Rei?

- El no debe amar a otra mujer que no sea Serena y lo sabes

- Pero ¿y si así fuera? Entonces, ¿Darien está condenado a vivir al lado de una mujer a la que no ama? ¿A no ver crecer a su hijo? ¿qué está primero? ¿el deber? Que injusto debe ser no poder estar al lado de la persona que amas por haber tenido la desgracia de haber nacido siendo la reencarnación de alguien más.

- Michiru…

- No me hagas caso- Dijo la pequeña mujer tomando las mandos de su alta pareja-al menos, tu y yo no tenemos que sufrir eso, al menos yo estoy al lado de la persona que amo…

- Michiru, yo…

- Vamos a la casa, ¿si?

- Si, vámonos…

-000-

Darien y Andrew entraron al departamento del rubio abogado. Darien no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino. El alto visitante se dejó caer sobre el sofá mientras su anfitrión sacaba las cobijas para que su invitado se instalara a dormir.

- Darien, ¿estás bien?

- ¿ehh? ¿qué?

- Que desde que saliste de casa de Rei estas raro

- Ahh, no me hagas caso, es que…oye…¿ tu has tratado al tal Paul Fabre?

- ¿A Paul?,si claro, es un gran chico, nos hemos hecho muy amigos todos, el trajo a Rei a casa de regreso el día que se enteró que estaba embarazada. Pobrecilla.

- ¿cómo?

- Si. el día que Rei se enteró de su embarazo salio del departamento sintiéndose muy mal, muy triste, estuvo horas enteras desaparecida, Lita me hizo buscarla por todo París. Ese día Rei conoció a Paul. Creo que la vio muy mal llorando en el parque y se acercó a consolarla y la acompañó de regreso a casa, fue cuando resultó que era su vecino.

- Valla, que coincidencia (Dijo Darien irónicamente)

- Si. bastante- contestó Andrew sin notar la ironía en la voz de su amigo- pero desde ese día nos hemos hecho todos muy amigos Darien. Los cuatro hacemos todo juntos. El consiguió al médico que lleva el embarazo de Rei, Entre el las chicas y yo hemos decorado la habitación del bebé, bueno, la bebé, es un buen chico, te lo aseguro.

- Y está interesado en Rei, ¿verdad?

- Bueno- dudó Andrew un segundo en contestar a su amigo- Entre ellos nunca ha habido nada, te lo puedo asegurar

- No contestaste mi pregunta Andrew

- Es que, ¿yo que te puedo decir Darien? No soy chica, aunque pase todo mi tiempo libre con dos y una en camino, solo ellas saben esas cosas, yo solo te puedo decir que Paul es un tipazo, además si el tuviera algún interés, creo que estaría en su derecho de luchar por Rei ¿no? Ella es soltera, tu vas a casarte con Serena. Lita me lo dijo.

- Yo no voy a…ay Andrew, tu no entenderías

- Claro que bella novia me lo contó todo

- ¿todo? (Dijo Darien en tono sorprendido)

- Si. Aun así, y a pesar de que eres mi amigo, tengo que decirlo, ERES UN COBARDE

- ¿Cobarde yo?

- Si Darien. Puedes ser la reencarnación del Rey Endimión, pero por favor, creo que tu mayor obligación es ser sincero. Dices que amas a Rei, pero ¿se lo has demostrado?

- Es que...yo…ella lo sabe

- Rei es una gran mujer, ella y su hija merecen tener a su lado a un gran hombre, si no estas dispuesto a serlo, creo que deberías hacerte aun lado…

- Bueno, es que yo…

- Solo piénsalo Darien, eres mi amigo, te aprecio mucho. Pero, Rei es para mi ya parte de mi familia, si tu estas dispuesto a ofrecerle lo que ella y tu hija merecen adelante, lucha por ellas, pero no la ilusiones si no le puedes o quieres ofrecer un futuro junto a ellas. No se Darien qué pese más para ti, si tu destino, o el amor por esa mujer tan maravillosa, piénsalo…cuando lo decidas infórmaselo a Rei…buenas noches

- Buenas noches Andrew…- al quedarse a solas en la sala de su amigo, Darien se acostó en el sofá observando su mano izquierda, una línea vertical marcaba la palma, la acarició sin poder evitar sonreír- Rei…Te amo.

-000-

Paul estaba en casa de Rei y Lita. Como habían amenazado, Rei no se había levantado de la cama en todo el día, por más intentos que la chica de pelo negro había hecho por salir de su encierro, sus dos centinelas le habían impedido por todos los medios hacerlo, después de diez intentos fallidos Rei se había rendido y "voluntariamente" accedió a seguir en su habitación. Paul y Lita estaban en la sala, Lita sentada en la mesa de la sala haciendo su tarea y Paul viendo el televisor recostado en el sofá.

- Lita…

- ¿si?

- ¿quién era ese hombre que se fue con Andrew cuando yo llegué?

- El… es Darien Spencer…

- El padre del bebé de Rei, ¿verdad?

- Si, así es…

- Con razón me cayó tan mal en cuanto lo vi (Bufó el fotógrafo cruzándose de brazos)

- Jajajaja- Rió Lita divertida- Ay Paul

- En serio. Pero creo que fue mutuo, el también me vio con bastante recelo…pero, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Se enteró que Rei está embarazada

- ¿Y vino a llevarla de regreso a Japón?. Dijo interesado el chico- ¿O a qué vino? ¿ Va a cancelar su compromiso?

- No lo se Paul, Rei se puso mal al verlo y no creo que hayan podido hablar mucho. Es hora de las medicinas de Rei, voy a llevárselas

- No…yo voy, tu sigue haciendo tu tarea

- No es necesario

- bastante por investigar aun. No te distraigas, yo le llevo la medicina

Paul tomó el medicamento de Rei con un vaso de agua y entró a la habitación de su amiga. En el interior de ésta, Rei observaba su mano izquierda, en la palma de ésta había una enorme y vieja cicatriz que atravesaba su mano.

- Darien…

- hola Rei, ¿estabas dormida?

- No- Dijo La mujer Saliendo de su letargo- pero he tenido mucho sueño, estas pastillas me dejan muy adormilada

- Por eso debes guardar reposo y estar tranquila…

- Paul, tu siempre te preocupas por mi. Gracias

- La verdad, es interés profesional…

- ¿cómo?

- Si…necesito sana y salva a mi modelo estrella

- Paul, llevas siete meses diciendo eso y yo no he visto una sola foto. Solo Sacas tu cámara en los momentos menos apropiados.

- Bueno. Es que no quiero que veas nada hasta que esté terminado, créeme, te encantará, confía en mí

- ¿cómo no hacerlo? (Rei le regaló una sonrisa a Paul)

- Bueno linda. Te dejo dormir, debes dormir a tus horas...

- Paul…

- ¿si?

- No te vallas…

- ¿cómo dices? ¿Estás invitando a un hombre a pasar la noche contigo? (Rió divertido el fotógrafo)

- Cada que estoy sola mi cabeza empieza a pensar cosas terribles y no puedo dormir. Cuando tu estas, se alejan esos pensamientos…quédate hasta que me duerma…¿si?

- Está bien…hazte a un lado. No por estar enferma y esta sea tu cama te voy a permitir adueñarte del 80% de ella

- Bien, pero ni creas que te compartiré todo mi edredón

- De acuerdo (Paul se sentó en la cama de Rei y la abrazó protectoramente ) duerme Rei…yo velaré tus sueños…

Rei se quedó profundamente dormida después de un rato de que Paul le hizo compañía, el la besó en la frente y salio de la habitación lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. Al salir se encontró a Lita en la mesa de la sala aun estudiando.

- Lita, pensé que ya te habías dormido

- No, tengo mucha tarea así que mejor me quedé un rato a aventajar mi investigación, ¿se quedó dormida Rei?

- Si, se quedó profundamente dormida, la visita de Darien la dejó muy inquieta

- Paul…te puedo preguntar algo?

- Claro, lo que tu quieras

- Tu… tu estas enamorado de Rei ¿verdad?

- Lita yo…

- Y no me digas que "no estas interesado" por que salta a la vista

- Lita… yo se que Rei no me ama, lo entiendo y prefiero seguir a su lado como amigos, con eso me conformo, con velar por ella, con cuidarlas a ella y a su bebé…

- Paul…(Dijo Lita con tristeza al ver el rostro de su amigo, sabía que sufría con su respuesta)

- Este será nuestro pequeño secreto ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿No crees que Rei debería saberlo?

- Se que en éste momento Rei no tiene cabeza para empezar una relación y menos conmigo…

- Paul, eres… increíble

- Bueno, te dejo voy a dormir un poco, ¿Andrew va a llevarte mañana a la escuela?

- No…estoy algo molesta con el por darle hospedaje a una persona no deseada, así que preferiría no verlo mañana

- Lo entiendo…entonces yo te llevaré

- No tienes que hacerlo Paul. Tomaré el autobús.

- Se que no tengo, pero quiero hacerlo, de regreso puedo rentar unas películas para ver con Rei. Le servirá para que no se aburra tanto.

- ¿sabes algo? Rei odiaba ver la televisión hasta antes de conocerte a ti.

- Bueno, creo que solo necesitaba algo interesante que ver. Entonces, arreglas tus cosas que mañana pasaré por ti

- Buenas noches Paul…

- Buenas noches

-000-

La luz de la mañana hizo que ella despertara, sintió que un par de brazos aprisionaban su cintura. Ella sonrió, respiró profundamente, las sabanas olían a su colonia aún, se dio media vuelta y abrazó su cuello…

- Buenos días

- Buenos días bon bon… me encanta despertar contigo ¿te lo he dicho ya?

- Mmhhmm no, pero a mi también me encanta despertar a tu lado Seiya

- ¿y por qué no lo hacemos mas seguido bon bon? Me encanta cuando te das tiempo para nosotros, si por mi fuera, despertaría a tu lado todos los días

- No digas esas tonterías Seiya, tu sabes que eso no podría ser

- ¿por qué no bon bon? ¿qué tiene de malo?

- Todo Seiya, todo, no quiero que vuelvas a repetir eso o lo nuestro se acabó (Serena se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse)

- ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar tu realidad? Serena tu me amas, yo te amo a ti ¿es eso tan difícil de entender?

- Arruinaste una noche perfecta Seiya. Me voy, cuando te olvides de esas tontas ideas, avísame…adiós (Serena salio de la habitación de Seiya topándose con Taiki en el pasillo, miró hacia el suelo y salió corriendo del departamento, Taiki entró a la habitación de Seiya)

- Así que ella es tu invitada misteriosa

- Taiki…yo

- Seiya, estas jugando con fuego

- Lo se Taiki, pero la amo, no puedo evitarlo

- Ese amor te destruirá algún día Hermano.

- Lo se….

-000-

A la mañana siguiente Paul llevó a Lita a la universidad. Regresó con el desayuno y varias películas para ver con Rei, Lita le había prestado su llave así que entró al departamento y le llevo el desayuno a la cama.

- buenos días dormilona, despierta…

- Paul… ¿qué haces aquí?

- bueno. Te traje el desayuno, y traje diversión para mantenerte entretenida (Paul le puso en las piernas a Rei una bandeja con su desayuno y florero con una margarita)

- Paul, que lindo…me encantó el detalle de la flor, gracias, pero, debes tener algo que hacer

- No te preocupes. Es lo bueno de ser mi propio jefe, estaré contigo toda la mañana cuidándote y haciéndote compañía

- Paul… eres maravilloso ¿Qué haría sin ti?

- Seguramente quedarte sin desayunar, por que Lita hoy no te preparó nada, la lleve de paso a comprar algo

- Lita siempre cocina, a veces creo que abusamos de su talento

- Bueno…qué te parece si hoy la sorprendemos y le preparamos algo

- ¿en serio?

- Si. No se preparar mucho, pero estoy seguro que algo bueno le podremos preparar.

- me fascina la idea

- Bien, solo termina tu desayuno

- Paul…

- ¿si?

- Siéntate a mi lado ¿si?

- Está bien, pero me compartirás de tu desayuno (Paul se sentó en la cama al lado de Rei)

- Me parece un trato justo, es demasiado para mi sola

- Lo se. Éste que tiene doble carne es mío

- Ahh, entonces, era premeditado

- Si. Sabía que escogerías el platillo con vegetales

- Eres muy listo

- Te conozco, eso es todo

- Lo se, en muy poco tiempo me has aprendido a conocer más de lo que…

- De lo que Darien te conoció ¿verdad?

- Es solo que… es muy diferente…contigo me siento segura y tranquila...

- Rei…yo…- el timbre de la casa sonó en ese momento- voy a abrir la puerta

- Si…ve...

- ¡No te muevas!

- ¿estás bromeando? (Bufó Rei)

Paul fue a abrir la puerta. Por la hora sabía que no podía ser Lita, ya que un par de horas atrás había dejado a la futura cocinera en Le cordon Bleu ¿Andrew?. No, por la hora Andrew debería estar en la universidad tomando sus clases de la maestría, entonces ¿quién podría ser?

- tu…

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Estoy aquí para cuidar a Rei

- Mi mujer no necesita que la cuides- Dijo Darien furioso enfatizando su voz en las palabras "Mi mujer"- recuerda. Tu casa es la de enfrente, tu no vives aquí

- Darien. Yo se donde vivo, el tonto aquí eres tu por que en primer lugar, Rei ya no es "tu mujer" y has sido demasiado tonto como para perderla

- ¡Yo no la perdí! Rei me ama. Tonto

- El amor no es suficiente Darien, ¿crees que con solo amarla puedes hacerla feliz? debes demostrárselo, ella necesita PRUEBAS no palabras.

- Eres increíble, dime ¿qué pretendes Paul? ¿fingir que eres su amigo mientras la conquistas? Por favor ella JAMAS TE AMARA, eres patético

- El patético eres tu Darien. Eres un maldito macho. Sin dejarla en paz ni ofrecerle lo que ella se merece de verdad, eres un egoísta

- Yo te Diré quien es un egoísta pedazo de…

Darien sujetó a Paul de la camisa soltándole un puñetazo certero al rostro, al cual Paul respondió con un puñetazo igual de potente. En un par de segundos ambos hombres estaban tumbados en el suelo, Paul aprovechó que Darien estaba desubicado por el golpe cerca de la cien dado al pelinegro para tomar ventaja y golpear su abdomen. Darien se dobló, pero algo dentro de él lo hizo tomar control de la situación y devolver un golpe y quedar sobre el fotógrafo, levantó su puño para regresar el último golpe directo a su cara cuando...

- ¡D A R I E N! suéltalo! (Rei se asomó por la puerta de la habitación sujetándose del marco)

- ¡Rei! no deberías estar levantada (Paul corrió a detener a Rei que se tambaleaba)

- Es que escuché que discutían

- Anda vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación

- No, suéltala, yo la llevaré- (Dijo Darien poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia donde estaba ya Paul)

- Paul…¿podrías dejarme a solas unos minutos con Darien?… el y yo necesitamos hablar

- Está bien. Estaré en mi departamento, estaré al pendiente, y por favor, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, llámame estaré a unos pasos

- Gracias…

Paul salió del departamento muy poco convencido de hacerlo, Sabía que su peor competencia se quedaba con el camino libre para convencer a Rei, para conquistarla de nuevo.  
>Rei y Darien se quedaron solos, el nerviosismo se sintió en la respiración de Rei que aun estaba ataviada en su camisón de seda, el alto hombre se dio cuenta de los nervios que le producía a la mujer que tanto amaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Darien ayudó a Rei a llegar de nuevo a su habitación y a que se recostara en su cama.<p>

- No debiste levantarte, Andrew me dijo que has estado delicada desde la visita de Serena. Debes creerme mi amor. yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, no me enteré de eso hasta que llegué a París y es que yo...

- Darien- interrumpió la mujer de los ojos violeta a Darien-¿a qué viniste?

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, ¿ a qué viniste a París?

- Vine por ti Rei

- ¿y Serena lo sabe?

- Pues…

- Seguro viniste a escondidas ¿no es así?como un cobarde, escondiéndote. ¡a escondidas como siempre!

- Rei, yo…

- Darien, no puedo creerlo, vienes diciendo que estas aquí por mi, que me amas. Pero vienes a mi casa y golpeas a Paul, vienes reclamando tu lugar en mi vida, reclamándome como si fuera de tu propiedad ¡y no estas dispuesto a decirle la verdad a Serena!¡ Eres increíble!

- Rei. Yo se lo diré, te lo prometo

- No. no necesitas hacer eso, por que te vas a regresar a Japón con ella

- No, no lo haré. ¡yo te amo Rei!

- Lo se…pero tu y yo no podemos estar juntos

- ¿Por qué Serena y yo tenemos un destino?

- No… por que jamás te has atrevido a luchar por nosotros, jamás te has tomado la molestia de demostrarme tu amor, y nuestra hija y yo necesitamos a alguien que nos demuestre su amor, ¡no solo a quien nos lo diga!

- Y con ese "alguien" ¿hablas de Paul?

- ¿y por qué no? La verdad es que yo soy libre para elegir Darien

- No Rei ¡tu eres mía! así como yo soy tuyo - Dijo Darien tomando con su mano izquierda la mano de Rei y mostrándoselas a la chica de los ojos violeta- eres la mujer a la que amo, y tu me amas, y tendremos una hija.

- ¿y por eso debemos estar juntos Darien?

- SIIII

- Pues NO. Yo quiero que estés conmigo por que me amas, por que deseas que yo sea tu compañera, la mujer con la que compartas tu vida, no solo por que espero un hijo tuyo.

- Pero Rei. Yo te amo. Lo sabes...

- Tu,..¿me hubieras buscado si no te hubieras enterado que estoy embarazada?

- Bueno...Yo…

- ¿lo ves Darien? Necesito a mi lado a un hombre que me ame, que no necesite un pretexto para estar conmigo, y creo que en éste momento, tu no eres esa persona…

- Rei, piénsalo bien, por favor. Yo te amo

- Ya no tengo nada que pensar.- Dijo la hermosa mujer con sus ojos violeta cristalizados- Y te tengo que pedir que te vallas, cada que estas cerca hay discusiones, problemas, y yo necesito estar bien por mi hija.

- Rei, no me saques de tu vida y de la de nuestra hija, por favor

- No. De la vida de nuestra hija no te voy a sacar. Eres su padre, podrás visitarla A ELLA cuando quieras, pero ya no quiero que estés en mi vida, entiéndeme, por favor

- Rei. No me hagas esto por favor, no quiero dejarte ir…No podría vivir sin ti.

- Tienes que hacerlo Darien, si me amas como dices, tienes que dejarme intentar ser feliz…

- Te amo…

- Lo se…(Darien se acercó y le dio un beso a Rei en los labios, al inicio fue un beso tímido que fue respondido en el mismo tono, pero que poco a poco fue subiendo su intensidad hasta que Rei colocó sus manos en el pecho de Darien para alejarlo) Vete por favor...

- Adiós Rei- Dijo Darien levantándose de la cama de la chica sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus ojos- espero seas muy feliz

- (Rei al saberse sola no pudo evitar mirar su mano izquierda, así como esa marca Darien estaría por siempre como una herida palpable en su vida) Te amo Darien...

Darien salió de la habitación de Rei, respiró profundamente y se secó las lágrimas antes de salir del departamento. No quería toparse con Paul y menos quería que el lo llegara a ver llorando. Como era de esperarse, Paul estaba en la puerta del departamento esperando a ver que pasaba. Al ver al alto fotógrafo no pudo evitar sentirse como el perdedor mas idiota del universo.

- Cuídala mucho

- No te preocupes Darien, la cuidaré con mi vida

- Paul…

- ¿si?

- Hazla muy feliz…(Darien se dio media vuelta y subió al ascensor sin mirar atrás, Paul por su parte, entró corriendo al departamento, por suerte para el Darien no había cerrado la puerta al salir, Paul entró directo a la habitación de Rei)

- ¿Estas bien?

- Claro que sí…estoy muy bien (dijo Rei a Paul con los ojos llorosos)

- Ay princesa… no me gusta verte llorar -dijo Paul abrazando a Rei que aun sollozaba - daría mi vida por que no tuvieras que derramar una sola lágrima jamás.

- Sólo abrázame, por favor, no me dejes sola. Contigo aquí, siento que todo saldrá bien…

- No te preocupes, no iré a ningún lado...

Que tristeza me daría no escuchar ya más tu risa,  
>no ver más tus pasos cortos y de prisa,<br>ni sofocarme con la brisa  
>de tu pelo cuando empiezas a correr<p>

Que tristeza me daría acabar sólo en este mundo  
>ver mi vida destrozada en un segundo<br>y de repente moribundo  
>con mi cuerpo acostumbrado a proteger<p>

Que tristeza me daría y me daría más tristeza  
>ver mi amor ya convirtiéndose en pavesa<br>que se apaga cuando empieza a amanecer  
>Que tristeza...<p>

-000-

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Chicos, chicas, he aquí mi nuevo capítulo de "la mujer que un día fui" Yo estoy que lloro, primero por que cada que escucho "que tristeza" de mi adorado Edgar Oceransky (que es la letra que les puse al principio Y al final del capitulo) me pongo chipi (se las recomiendo es HERMOSA) y segunda por que coomo me dolio el corazón poner en los labios de Rei esas palabras. Pero bueno, no se puede llamar "la mujer que un día fui" sin que antes le de unas bofetadas con guante blanco al tarugo éste ¿no creen? (aun así, duele corazón).**_

_**Así que. chicos, chicas...Seres del espacio exterior ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿les gustó? ¿no les gustó? ¿ahí le dejamos? ¿gracias por participar? cuenten cuenten.**_

_**Se que hay uno o dos cabitos que alguna que otra persona observadora habrán podido ver y que digan ¿pero por qué?...todo lo tengo fríamente calculado jejeje.**_

_**Ahora, los agradecimientos personales:**_

_**Mercenary Nemesis:**_

_**¡Gracias por tus porras! Como ves esa Bobarena sigue dando problemas...pero en la vida real tengo fama con eso de arrollar gente...un día de estos me la llevo de corbata jajaja**_

_**Hikaru Moon:**_

_**¿qué te pareció la pelea entre estos dos? Luego por que los dejan por un francés ¿verdad? y a esa Rei ya le provocó indigestión eso de comerse su torta antes del recreo. Pero eso sí ¡bien disfrutada! jajaja**_

_**Pame22:**_

_**Como puedes ver nuestro amigo Paul esta bien atento, no deja pasar la oportunidad. ¿convencerá a Reicita? tan tan taaan**_

_**Princess Rei of mars:**_

_**¡no se les hizo a los cocodrilos! jajaja. pero a ultimas fechas tanto mosco esta a dos pasos de dejarme sin unidades de sangre :o lo bueno que dicen que una es sangrona, así que yo creo que si la libro minimo para terminar de publicar ésta historia. Espero mi nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado :)**_

_**y por último, mi amiga Matona:**_

_**¿cómo ves a mi hija? ¿se quedará con el francés de medidas europeas? ¿o se arepentirá y volverá con el Japonés de medidas europeas? ¿Seiya tendrá medidas Japonesas? (obvio) ¿Taiki abrirá su boquita? ¿Andrew aceptará ir a "MAG" "Mandilones Anónimos Golpeados" Tan tan taaan.**_

_**Chicos. Chicas...Me despido. Espero la tortícolis por pasar 18 horas ante un monitor me permita llegar minimo a la primera semana de octubre. para pasarles el capitulo 8, por que...se acerca el fin. como en las telenovelas "últimos capítulos" mmhhmm...empezaré a contratar a esos de los telejuegos. Creo que Mina y Amy tienen mucho tiempo libre.**_

_**Comenten. Espero sus comentarios. Quejas, Sugerencias, comentarios. No se...manifestaciones de vida :P**_

_**Abrazos**_

_**P.D. ¿creíste que me olvidaría de Tí "lector silencioso" que observas del otro lado de la pantalla? Neee. También a ti. gracias por leerme aunque si sales de tu anonimato serás bienvenido por la comunidad ¿verdad, chicos,chicas y fantasmas? ¡animate!**_

_**Chicos. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Vientoaguamarina...**_


	8. Chapter 8 Te dejé

**Capitulo 8**

**"Te dejé"**

**Vendrá el olvido. Tus horas se llenarán de amigos nuevos**

**Despertarás envuelta en el olor de otras mañanas,**

**Alguien dirá tu nombre diez, cien, mil veces**

**Y será distinto y será determinante**

**Las palabras que te dije las escucharás por fin completas**

**Tu boca encontrará la forma de amoldarse y no extrañar**

**E incluso vestirás lo que era para mi par cualquiera**

**Y sí, vendrán dias mejores ****sanarás de prisa**

**Y la felicidad te ha de alcanzar en cualquier sitio**

**Pero días como los nuestros.¿cuándo?**

**-000-**

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Darien había regresado de París. Pocas personas lo habían visto desde entonces, pasaba el tiempo encerrado en su departamento tomando. Serena entró a su casa después de varios días de no recibir respuesta de Darien, había convencido al portero de abrirle la puerta.

- ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo un hombre barbado que tenía vestigios de haber sido Darien alguna vez- Vete

- Darien, ¿qué te pasa? Nunca habías sido tan grosero

- Déjame solo Serena, no quiero verte a ti ni a nadie, ¡le dije al portero que no dejara pasar a nadie!

- Tuve que convencerlo de que seguramente algo malo te había pasado Darien, tienes mas de dos semanas de haber llegado y ni siquiera has ido a tus clases o al hospital a tus practicas

- Serena, vete, quiero estar solo.

- ¿por qué? Por que ella te mandó al diablo? ¡Seguramente te dijo que tu no eres el padre de ese bastardo que espera!

- Serena, tu no entenderías…

- Claro que entiendo, la conozco, ella solo quería divertirse contigo

- ¡Vete de aquí!

- Darien, estas borracho, te llevaré a tu cama

- ¡Largo de aquí! por tu culpa perdí a Rei

- Ven, te llevaré a tu cama (Serena levantó a Darien y lo llevó a empujones a su cama, Darien estaba demasiado ebrio para ponerse en pie por sí solo, no caminaba, se arrastraba. Serena se le puso encima de él y comenzó a besarlo)

- No Serena…

- Shhh, déjate llevar ( Serena empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Darien)

- Re. Mi diosa de fuego... te amo ( después de decir eso Darien se quedó profundamente dormido)

- ¡Maldita sea! hasta borracho solo piensas en ella, pero olvídalo Darien, te quedarás a mi lado.

Serena se quedó sentada en la cama al lado de Darien, molesta, indignada. en instantes sentía que lo de ella por Darien no era amor, a veces se sentía más como odio…

-000-

En el departamento Hino se encontraban como un fin de semana cualquiera desayunando como en familia Rei y Lita al lado de Paul y Andrew. Una gran cantidad de comida había sobre la mesa, donas de chocolate, cereal, fruta, huevos preparados de varias maneras diferentes. Rei comía un poco de fruta con queso Cottage, Lita huevos revueltos con jamón, James un plato de cereal con fruta, pero Andrew devoraba emocionado las donas de chocolate acompañadas de una gran malteada de chocolate.

- oye Andrew

- ¿qué?

- ¿En serio te conviene vivir en ese apartamento donde se supone que vives?

- ¿cómo dices Paul?

- Si, bueno, ocho horas de tu día lo pasas en la universidad, el resto aquí, y un par de horas durmiendo allá

- Bueno amigo, creo que tu estas en igualdad de circunstancias

- Si, pero a mí me queda mas cerca, tu pierdes veinte minutos caminando para llegar aquí

- Bueno, si por mi fuera yo pasaría todo mi tiempo al lado de Lita, pero ella tiene todavía tres años más de escuela por delante-se acercó el Rubio a Lita hablándole al oído- pero Lita, tu no te me escapas ya ehh

- ¿quien te dijo que planeaba escapar? Con todo el tiempo que tardaste en decidirte por declararme tu amor. Pienso encadenarte el pie a la mesa.

- Chicos, me da tanto gusto verlos juntos, se ven muy felices-comentó Rei- quién diría que tendrían que darle casi la vuelta al mundo para darse una oportunidad

- Si, a veces encontramos el amor en el lugar que menos imaginábamos…

- Es cierto… -dijo Paul mirando de reojo a Rei- nunca se sabe

- Chicos, ¿qué haremos hoy?-comentó Rei emocionada- Quiero aprovechar que el doctor me dijo que puedo hacer mi vida con normalidad

- No, eso no es cierto, te dijo que siguieras teniendo mucho cuidado con las emociones fuertes y que no hicieras esfuerzos y también dijo que…

- Que puedo salir de estas cuatro paredes finalmente ¡y quiero hacerlo!

- Si, todas estas semanas sin salir de casa debieron ser muy pesadas para ti Rei. (Dijo Andrew mordiendo una de sus donas de chocolate)

- ¡Oye! tuvo excelente compañía (Se indignó Paul)

- Si. Lo se. y tuvo MUY BUENOS cuidados- Dijo Lita interviniendo- Pero apoyo a mi amiga, tenemos que Salir de aquí. Ya alucino las paredes del departamento y eso que yo si he salido a la escuela y a hacer compras.

- ¿y qué les parece si nos vamos de fin de semana?

- ¿cómo?¿ pero a donde?

- Bueno. Ya hace calor, arreglen ropa fresca y déjense sorprender, salimos en media hora

- Pero no me basta media hora para arreglar una maleta (bufó Rei molesta)

- Claro que les bastará. Es más, hasta es tiempo perfecto para que Andrew valla a su casa, arregle una maleta y regrese

- Si, me toca la peor parte como siempre- se cruzó de brazos Andrew- siempre el rubio es el que sale perdiendo.

- No seas llorón, y te quedan veinticinco minutos, yo que tu aprovechaba.

Las chicas y Andrew salieron corriendo de la cocina. Después de reírse un poco y terminar su desayuno, Paul hizo lo mismo para prepararse para el fin de semana.

-000-

El dolor de cabeza era fuerte. Haber tomado tanto no fue tan buena idea después de todo, se estiró para despertarse y hacer a un lado su pereza cuando se topó con un bulto sobre la cama que no era la almohada a la que solía abrazar desde que Rei lo dejó.

- buenos días mi amor

- ¿qué demonios? Serena, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿cómo que qué hago aquí Darien? Pasamos la noche juntos, me hiciste el amor ¡fue nuestra primera vez!

- No. Eso no es cierto.

- Claro que sí, ¿cómo crees que llegue a aquí?

- No. no. Nosotros no pudimos

- Claro que sí Darien, anoche por fin pudiste olvidarte de esa perra mentirosa de Rei.-Dijo la rubia abrazándose al hombre que estaba a su lado- Tu y yo jamás nos separaremos de ahora en adelante.

- Es que…yo no pude…debo salir de aquí

- No Darien,¡ tu te quedas!

- No Serena. Perdóname, pero no puedo, no se que pasó anoche. Pero yo no te amo. No puedo estar a tu lado…

Darien se puso unos pantalones y una playera y salió corriendo del departamento. La cabeza le estallaba, no podía pensar, lo último que deseaba era salir de casa en ese momento. Pero con esa mujer Rubia de coletas en su casa, su hogar era el último lugar en el que deseaba estar.

-000-

Después de un par de horas de manejar, Paul llevó a las chicas (y a Andrew) a una casa de campo a orillas de un lago. No había nada más a la redonda que esa casa y un centenar de arboles resguardandola, el lugar ideal para escapar del mundo entero.

- waw, que bonita casa

- ¿les gusta chicas?

- Si. Es muy linda Paul

- Bueno. Será su hogar éste fin de semana, creo que será el lugar perfecto. Así Rei no podrá hacer demasiadas cosas, pero creo que la pasaremos bien

- Me encanta Paul- Dijo Rei soriendo como una niña pequeña-sobre todo por el lago, podremos nadar un poco

- Que bueno que les guste, entremos para que conozcan la casa

-000-

El había recorrido las calles de Tokio, se sentía solo, desprotegido del mundo entero. Sin saber cómo había llegado al Templo Hikawa, tal vez por que ese lugar le recordaba a "ella", a Rei, la mujer que amaba y la que atormentaba a su cobarde corazón.

Subió las escaleras. Con su resaca a cuestas y el sol en su máximo esplendor parecía más una penitencia impuesta por los dioses. El aire le faltaba, no sabía si era a consecuencia de su estado físico. O de los cientos de recuerdos que observaba por doquier.

Una joven Sacerdotisa pelirroja se acercó a el.

- Señor. ¿necesita ayuda?

- No. Gracias. Estoy bien

- Tome. - Dijo la joven sonriendo y entregándole un amuleto- Es para la buena fortuna. Si usted ora lo suficiente sus peticiones serán escuchadas.

- Gracias.

La chica se alejó dejando a Darien solo. "Un amuleto" ojalá y solo bastara un amuleto para resolver los problemas de su vida.

Era mas que cierto que el Templo Hikawa no era el mismo desde hace muchos años. El abuelo de Rei Había muerto hace más de tres años. Rei había decidido continuar con la misión de su abuelo, pero siendo tan joven y estando sola no pudo hacerlo. Terminó por desistir y conseguir un pequeño departamento en el mismo edificio donde vivía Lita, Aun cuando su relación era tan mala con el gran Takahashi Hino, el le depositaba una pensión que le permitía salir a flote con sus gastos.

Rei. Su amada Rei. cuánto dolor le había tocado pasar durante toda su vida. La muerte de su madre, la lejanía de su padre, la muerte de su abuelo, ¡todo el daño que le había causado el!.

Darien miró su mano izquierda, acarició la gran cicatriz en la palma de su mano, Aun cuando Rei lo había echado de su vida, el la adoraba y aunque ella insistiera en decir que su corazón ya no le pertenecía el sabía la verdad.

-000-

Las chicas Andrew y Paul habían pasado el día entero nadando en el lago y jugando. Después de una cena amena, todos se fueron a dormir…todos menos Rei, ella se sentó en el columpio de madera que estaba cerca del lago mirando la luna llena reflejarse…

- Linda- Dijo Paul interrumpiendo su paz- ¿qué haces despierta? Ya es muy tarde.

- Bueno, ¿sabes? Mientras más se acerca la hora menos me deja dormir la pequeña Risa

- ¿Risa?

- Si, como mi madre, no tienes idea de cómo me gustaría que ella estuviera conmigo ahora

- ¿qué te ha dicho tu padre?

- Increíblemente está feliz, hasta me dijo que buscara una niñera que me ayudara ahora que nazca la pequeña Risa, jamás pensé que se portaría así

- No ha sido un buen padre en el pasado, ¿verdad?

- No. Pero , ahora que será abuelo, está tan diferente, aun así, no puedo dejar de pensar que Risa correrá el mismo destino que yo. Risa no tendrá un padre a su lado que vele por ella, que la lleve al colegio, que la levante cuando se caiga.

- Rei. Tu no estas sola, nos tienes a nosotros, ahora somos tu familia, no lo olvides, me tienes a mí- Dijo el chico tomando las manos de Rei entre las suyas- siempre me tendrás a mi…

- Paul…

- Rei...Yo…yo te amo

- Es que …Yo…

- Shh...no tienes que contestar nada, solo quería que lo supieras, ya no podía ocultarlo, yo, no debí decírtelo pero, sentía que el callar esto me estaba matando y yo…(Rei besó a Paul callando sus labios)

- Tu también eres alguien muy especial para mi Paul -Rei recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Paul- no se a donde valla esto. Pero a tu lado me siento segura, y se que irá a un buen lugar…

- De eso puedes estar segura…

-000-

Después de pasar el fin de semana en la casa de campo los chicos regresaron a la ciudad. Andrew y Paul se fueron a sus departamentos por que Lita tenia que hacer investigaciones al igual que Rei tenia que hacer tareas de investigación para reponer las semanas perdidas por su reposo obligatorios.

- Rei…

- ¿si? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro que si, ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Mmhhmmm…mas bien, no se como decirlo… ¿tienes tu algo que contarme?

- Algo como…¿como qué?

- Rei…por favor. ya dime que pasa, Paul y tu se miran de una manera diferente desde hoy en la mañana

- Bueno…es que… Paul y yo hablamos anoche…

- ¿y?

- Paul me dijo que siempre contaré con el

- Y…

- Y me dijo que me ama…

- Y…

- Y nos besamos…

- Rei, no puedo creerlo, me da mucho gusto, pero... ¿estas segura? No es que no esté feliz por ti, pero, Darien…

- Darien siempre estará en mi vida Lita, bastará solo con ver a Risa todas las mañanas para recordarlo. Pero si estoy muy segura que no lo quiero mas en mi vida. No se que pasará con Paul, pero quiero darme la oportunidad de estar con el

- Bueno, si esa es tu decisión, me da mucho gusto- Dice Lita después de suspirar profundamente- Paul es un hombre maravilloso, creo que les espera un gran futuro juntos

- Eso espero Lita, cuando estoy con el me siento feliz. Es diferente a lo que llegué a sentir por Darien, pero me encanta.

- "¿llegaste a sentir?" ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿ya no lo amas?

- No lo se. Pero si se que me siento muy bien con Paul. sin esos nervios, sin ese temor que sentía al lado de Darien sintiendo que en cualquier momento se alejaría de mí, que me dejaría sola…como al final lo hizo.

- Rei…

- No. está bien. Por que Con Paul me siento feliz, me siento segura, amada y creo que nos augura algo bueno.

- Ay Rei, que feliz me hace saber que volviste a Ilusionarte. Ya verás cuando menos te des cuenta tu corazón volverá a latir emocionado por Paul y olvidarás a Darien. Y verte contenta me hace muy muy feliz.

- A mi también me hace muy feliz

Lita y Rei se quedaron en sonriendo en silencio, ninguna lo mencionaba pero estaban felices de que después de tantas lágrimas y tanto sufrimiento su destino estuviera dando un giro a su favor…

-000-

Después de varias semanas de haber despertado con Serena en su cama Darien pasaba ahora la mayor parte de su tiempo fuera de su departamento. Iba a todos los lugares donde Serena no pensara en buscarlo.

Sabía que su hogar era el lugar donde Serena podía encontrarlo más fácilmente, así que si podía evitarlo solo estaba ahí por un par de minutos. Ahora se encontraba en el parque donde tuvo su primer cita con Rei, sentado en una banca cercana al lago tratando de estudiar.

- Mira que te ves bastante melancólico Darien

- Michiru

- Yo te hacía en París con Rei y con tu hijo. Pero por tu cara, puedo ver que no te fue muy bien ¿verdad?

- No…no me fue nada bien, Rei me rechazó…me dijo que necesita un hombre que le demuestre su amor y luche por ella

- ¿pues Qué le ofreciste?

- Yo…yo le dije que iba por ella pero me reprochó no haberla buscado antes. Ella cree que solo la busqué por que esta embarazada

- ¿y no fue así?

- Michiru, ¡yo la amo!

- ¿pero la hubieras buscado si no te hubieras enterado?

- Yo siempre la he amado, y siempre la amaré

- Pero no la hubieras buscado. Seguro hubieras continuado al lado de Serena ¿no es así?

- Yo no lo se…

- Entiéndela Darien. Si yo fuera ella, tal vez hubiera hecho lo mismo

- ¿cómo?

- Bueno. Seguro Rei quiere a su lado a un Darien que esté ahí para ella, alguien que la apoye. Con quien sentirse segura, si ella no confía en que estés ahí cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, por más que te ame. Creo que lo mejor para ella sería dejarte pasar ¿no lo crees?

- Pues… eso decidió ella

- Darien. Lo lamento en verdad- Dice Michiru tomando la mano del melancólico hombre- Te juro que me hacía mucha ilusión que ustedes estuvieran juntos con su hijo y…

- Hija…

- ¿cómo?

- Es hija. Rei está esperando una niña

- ¡Felicidades Darien!

- Pero no la veré crecer-Dijo el alto hombre bajando su mirada- ni estaré con ella... así que estoy tratando de asimilarlo…

- Bueno. Creo que tendrás que vivir con eso. Lamento decirlo. pero tuviste mucho tiempo y muchas oportunidades para hacer lo correcto…

- Lo se- comentó Darien llevando sus manos a su rostro cubriendo sus ojos que dejaban correr un par de lágrimas traicioneras- no se como sobreviviré sabiendo a Rei de otro hombre…

- Es una chica linda y muy lista, estoy segura que elegirá adecuadamente a su compañero, aun así, puedes estar seguro de que te dolerá en el alma cuando eso pase…

- Michiru. La amo tanto…

- Ánimo Darien…

Michiru y Darien se quedaron uno al lado de otro mirando al lago en silencio, Michiru sabía que nada que pudiera decir reconfortaría a Darien y Darien solo quería recordar sus buenos momentos junto a Rei…

-000-

Era una noche de luna llena, Paul había convencido a Rei de salir a cenar solos, una cena romántica a la luz de las velas con la luna llena como testigo en la terraza de un restaurante fue el lugar indicado.

- Paul, este lugar es hermoso

- ¿y que tal la cena?

- Deliciosa, gracias por traerme, me encanta

- Bueno, es rara la vez que tenemos oportunidad de estar a solas, así que quise crear el momento

- ¿el momento para que?

- (Paul tomó la mano de Rei y la besó) para decirte que te amo… que eres una mujer maravillosa, hermosa e increíble

- Paul…

- Rei, yo, quiero que sepas que tu cambiaste mi vida desde el día que nos conocimos, que no imagino ya mi vida sin ti, y que…

- ¿qué Paul?

- (Paul sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió ante Rei) Rei, ¿te casarías conmigo?

- Si…- comentó la mujer emocionada-si quiero Paul

- Rei, me haces muy feliz, te amo, te prometo que te haré muy feliz, voy a ser el mejor padre para Risa, y seré un gran compañero para ti

- No tengo dudas Paul, definitivamente es contigo con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida.

- te amo…

La pareja se quedó el resto de la noche brindando y celebrando por su compromiso, para Rei no fue nada fácil tomar esa decisión. Pero sabia que Paul era un gran hombre, en su corazón había nacido un sentimiento hacia el, diferente a lo que alguna vez llego a sentir por Darien, pero muy fuerte y muy bello, tal vez eso era amor…

**Te dejé. Mi fantasma al lado izquierdo del colchón**

**dos cajones libres en el vestidor, un mensaje mudo en el contestador**

**y esa foto donde estamos en la playa. cuando finges tu sonrisa enamorada**

**y ésta nota en la libreta donde escribo que me voy.**

**Te dejé el control del mundo y la televisión**

**y esos discos que escuchábamos los dos**

**en la carretera y en e comedor**

**se quedó servida una vez más la cena**

**y yo solo he terminado la botella**

**que me dio el valor para decirte adiós**

**Te dejé un pedazo libre de la cama y**

**el silencio que mataba cuando haciamos el amor**

**Te dejé por que escapó por la ventana la esperanza que guardaba**

**cuando entró por esa puerta otra ilusión...**

**-000-**

**¡Hola!**

**Chicos, chicas. Terrestres y extraterrestres. Bienvenidos a una Entrega más de "la mujer que un día fui". ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿bueno?¿malo? ¿regular? ¿ahí le paramos? ¿suerte para la próxima? Bueno. El que calla otorga. Entonces eso significa que no hay quejas o sugerencia ¿seguros? Por que me quedan uno o dos capítulos más y aun tengo tiempo para haces un pequeño caos como el dios Loki. Así que si hay alguien que esté en contra del Matrimonio de Rei Hino con Paul Fabré que habla ahora o calle para siempre. Por cierto, si alguien Vota por que Dariencito se lance a París por Rei coperacha para el boleto de avión, por que sale caro ¿qué se cree este galan? nomas por que es parte de la pareja estelar de todos mis fics no significa que le vamos a estar dando boletos de avión cada cinco minutos ¿verdad? ¡si sale caro! Luego por qué no tengo invitados especiales en los fics. Si estos protagonistas ¡me salen carisimos!**

**Se que éste capítulo fue muy cortito. Pero según la numerología la cantidad de páginas de este capítulo debían de...bahh¿para que les miento? la verdad es que si tomaba parte del capítulo que viene no iba a quedar cortado en la parte que quiero y eso si no me agrada. ¡eso me pasa por no escribir con orden! pero prometo para el próximo fic ya agarrar orden. Nota. no digo que para el próximo que publique por que les he preparado un regalito que ya está horneadito, solo falta afinarle unos detalles (si fuera un pastel solo faltaría ponerle las figuritas en betún) es un "one shot" y espero que les guste por que a pesar de que es corto...no había escrito algo así. A pesar de ello, lo amo :)**

**Ahora. Los agradecimientos especiales:**

**Hikaru-Moon:**

**Gracias por tu Review. en verdad me has arrancado una sonrisa a la hora de leerlo. A sugerencia de todos ustedes decidí meter esa escena de duelo de esos papasotes buenotes Japon Vs París ¿quién ganará? ¡pongan sus apuestas sobre la mesa!**

**Dianarr07: **

**¡gracias por seguir ésta historia!**

**Mercenary Nemesis:**

**En este también me pasé de triste. ¿verdad? En serio que el fin me iré a hecharme unos drinks por que como que ando escribiendo mucha tristeza. y todavia les pongo banda sonora. ¡y luego me quejo por que no dan señales de vida! (si con tanta depresión antes no ha bajado el padrón de lectores jajajaj) Gracias por tus ánimos. espero mi capítulo fuese de tu agrado. ¡le heché muchas ganas!**

**Matona:**

**Querida amiga Matona. ¿cómo ves a ésta golfa-serena? se pasa. ¿verdad? si nomas ven un pelinegro con cara de tarugo y luego luego a abusar de él y de su estado etílico. Se pasa. ¡pero Hay un diós!**

**Lector silencioso:**

**Aunque no dejas rastro, gracias por pasar pro aquí a gastar unos minutos de tu valiosísimo tiempo. Gracias por elegir éste fic para leer en tus minutos de ocio, descanso, desestress, (o por que accidentalmente entraste por aquí buscando una canción de Jannette chao) Aun así gracias por leer (Aunque si dejas rastro no mordemos ¿verdad chicos y chicas?)**

**¡Saludotes a todos!**

**p.d. Si a alguien le interesa, el poema al principio es de Edel Juarez y el texto al final es una canción de mi amado Edgar Oceransky que se llama "te dejé" (si, de ahí escogí el nombre del capitulo, adivinaron) en youtube, pueden buscar la versión acustica de "te dejé" que trae ese fragmento de la poesía de edel juarez, si tienen 5minutos, regálenselos a esa canción es realmente hermosa.**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	9. Chapter 9 Prefiero estar sin tí

**Capitulo 9**

**"Prefiero estar Sin ti"**

Me voy, de tu vida yo me voy  
>me despido para siempre,<br>no supiste valorar lo que te doy,  
>me voy, se termina desde hoy,<br>por que no fue suficiente  
>adorarte ciegamente,...<p>

Prefiero estar sin ti,  
>que seguir alimentado una ilusión,<br>prefiero darle fin a esta obsesión,  
>para intentar recuperar el corazón,<br>será mejor vivir este dolor,  
>que mendigar tu amor...<p>

-000-

En mitad de la noche Rei sintió un dolor que la despertó, pensó que podía haber sido la cena, ya que la cena de la noche anterior fue un experimento de Lita, intentó no hacerla caso, pero el dolor fue aumentando cada vez mas hasta que fue insoportable, al parecer ese era el día en que Risa vendría al mundo, Rei fue a tocar a la habitación de Lita.

- Lita...

- ¿Qué pasa Rei, Son las tres de la mañana?

- Creo que debemos ir al hospital

- ¿en serio? ¿ya?

- Si, ya…

- Espera, tranquila, relájate, respira, voy a despertar a Paul- Lita corrió al departamento de Paul A tocar su puerta-¡ PAUUUUL!

- ¿Qué pasa Vecina? ¿de nuevo hay un ratón en su departamento? Espera. Iré por mis zapatos. Yo me hago cargo y…

- Ya es hora (Dijo secamente la alta mujer)

- Si, ya se, ya es hora de dormir, me despertaste. Pobre ratón, seguro hasta el debería estar durmiendo.

- Paul, "YA ES HORA"

- ¿en serio? (comentó el chico abriendo sus ojos de par en par y terminando de despertar)

- ¡Si! (contestó contenta la alta mujer)

- Voy por las llaves del carro, no tardo

- Paul…

- ¿Qué?

- También ve por unos pantalones (Lita señaló a Paul que se encontraba aun en calzoncillos)

- Jejjeje…si, no tardo

Después de un par de segundos Paul regreso con pantalones puestos y las llaves del auto en la mano y llevó a las chicas al hospital donde ya los esperaba el equípo médico, en un par de minutos ella ya estaba en el quirófano, mientras Lita y Paul aguardaban en la sala de espera. Paul daba vuelta tras vuelta en la sala mientras Lita lo observaba divertida.

- Paul, estas muy nervioso, ¡hasta pareces el papá!

- Creo que ni el papá estaría tan nervioso como yo, ya se tardaron mucho, ¿no crees?

- Es normal Paul, y no llevan tanto tiempo, pero, estas cosas a veces tardan un poco

- Pero de todos modos !que médicos tan desconsiderados! deberían haber salido ya para avisarnos como va todo

- Paul, no creo que tengan mucho por avisarnos, tranquilízate ¿quieres?

- Pero,¿ y si algo está pasando?

- No pasa nada malo, calma…

- ¿Lita? (la llamó la voz femenina de alguien que tenía bastantes meses sin escuchar)

- !Amy! ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en Alemania, ¿no es así?

- Si. Así es Lita. Tengo un amigo doctor que trabaja aquí y tuvo una operación muy poco común, me invitó a verla así que heme aquí, pero, ¿tu que haces aquí? Y quien es el seguro tu novio ¿verdad?

- No. no, para nada

- Ay vamos Lita, no seas tímida

- No, el no es mi novio Amy. Es el prometido de Rei, Paul, te presento a Amy ella es una amiga de Tokio, Amy, el es Paul Fabre…

- Mucho gusto Paul. Que suertudo, Rei es una gran chica, te lo dice una amiga que la conoce desde hace muchos años, tengo que verla antes de irme para felicitarla, ¿Dónde está?

- En quirófano…

- ¿qué le pasa? ¿qué tiene?

- Está dando a luz

- Increíble, dejo de verlas un par de meses y han cambiado tanto sus vidas

- Amy- La interrumpió la alta pelicastaña- ¿crees que podrías ver como está Rei? Es que, Paul está demasiado nervioso

- Es normal en los padres primerizos, pero no se preocupen, yo investigaré qué está pasando, y tranquilo Paul, en muy poco tiempo verás que ya eres papá (Amy se fue para entrar al área de quirófanos)

- …

- ¿qué te pasa Paul?

- Es que…vas a decir que soy un sentimental

- ¿por qué?

- me gustó escuchar que Amy me decía que seré papá (comentó el alto chico con los ojos acuosos)

- Paul…

- Es que…yo siento a Risa como mi hija. Lita, he estado al lado de Rei desde el día que se enteró que sería madre, estoy emocionado.

- Serás un gran padre Paul

- Y tu una gran tía

- Chicos, les tengo noticias, ¡buenas noticias!

- ¿Que pasa Amy?

- Bueno, ya eres padre y tu tía (comentó sonriente la chica del cabello azul)

- ¡Que felicidad!¿ podemos verla ya?

- No deberían- Dijo Amy seria- pero vengan conmigo, los llevaré a su cuarto

Amy dirigió a Lita y Paul (que iban cargados de muñecos y globos comprados de emergencia en la tienda del hospital) por el pasillo hasta llevarlos al cuarto de Rei, donde ésta estaba aun algo aletargada por la anestesia.

- hola Rei (dijo Lita entrando primero)

- hola chicos…

- ¿cómo te sientes? (comentó preocupado Paul)

- Bien…algo mareada por la anestesia y con mucho frío.

- No te preocupes Rei- comentó Lita arreglando el cobertor a su ás bien

- Eso es verdad, el frío es por la anestesia, pero pronto pasará el efecto.

- Amy…¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver una cirugía y coincidió que fue aquí esta noche

- Doctora, traigo a la bebé (entró la enfermera cargando en brazos a la pequeña Risa)

- Rei, te presento a tu hija…(Amy tomó a la bebé de negra cabellera y ojos color zafiro de los brazos de la enfermera y se la entregó a Rei)

- Risa- Dijo Rei enternecida abrazando a la pequeña ataviada en una cobijita rosa- hola pequeña, soy tu mamá

- Es igualita a ti- se acercó el guapo fotógrafo a un lado de la cama para contemplar a la pequeña. es bellísima

- ¿quieres cargarla Paul?

- Si…¿puedo? ( Paul tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña Risa)

- Paul, te ves muy bien de papá

- Y se siente igual de bien- contestó Sonriente y embelesado el alto chico- hola princesita, seré tu papá, te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti siempre…

- Bueno, tienes que compartirla con su tía.-Lita tomó a la pequeña Risa de los brazos de Paul- hola Risa, yo soy tu tía, yo te voy a consentir y solapar, y preparar muchas galletas y pasteles…

- ( Andrew entró corriendo al cuarto) lamento llegar tarde, acabo de escuchar el correo de voz, ¿dónde está mi sobrina? Ahh… aquí está, hola pequeñita, yo soy tu tío Andrew, soy el hombre guapo y sexy que escuchabas siempre, tranquilízate, tienes a toda una guardia real que cuidará de ti siempre…

- Andrew…-las palabras de Andrew enternecieron a Rei- gracias

- Eso hacen las familias Rei…es hermosa, tiene lo mejor de ti y de…

- Coff coff, Andrew, Amor, ¿ya viste a Amy? - Dijo Lita pellizcando el brazo de su rubio novio-Nos la encontramos en la sala de espera ¿puedes creerlo?

- Ayy…Amy hola, que gusto verte

- Mira, parece que medio Tokio se mudó a París, creo que no están solas ¿verdad?

- No, afortunadamente nunca hemos estado solas (contestó melancólica la pelinegra)

- Chicas, eso me da mucho gusto, tengo que irme, voy a reunirme con mis compañeros, vendré a visitarlas antes de irme, espero volver a verlas pronto, y Rei, muchas felicidades…en serio

- Gracias Amy (Amy salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí)

- ¡Andrew!- golpeó Lita el brazo de Andrew- por Poco descubres la verdad ante Amy

- Si…lo lamento, es que, jamás pensé que ella estuviera aquí, creí que era parte del personal

- No importa chicos, no lo descubrió, todo está bien

- Linda, iré a buscar al doctor para que nos diga como están Risa y tu (Paul salió de la habitación besando la frente de la mujer en la camilla)

- Rei- La llamó Lita- ¿quieres que le avisemos a alguien?

- Si, por favor marca a casa de mi padre y mi abuelito para avisarles, se pondrán muy felices

- ¿y no quieres que le avisemos a Darien? (comenta intrigado el rubio ojiverde)

- No…aun no Andrew, por favor…

- Está bien, como tu lo desees, pero creo que se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa (agregó el alto chico)

- Lo se Andrew. Pero quiero estar tranquila y con Darien cerca eso será imposible, además, no quiero a Serena molestando con sus celos cerca de Risa

- Si. Es cierto Andrew, mejor no le digas nada, no quiero que le pase sus malas vibras a nuestra sobrina

- ¡Eso si que no! será la reina de lo que sea, pero no le permitiré que se meta con ninguna de ustedes, y puedo asegurarles que Paul tampoco..

- Hola chicos, encontré al doctor (Paul entró con el medico de Rei jalándolo del brazo)

- Si, casi no estaba ocupado cuando Paul me secuestró de la consulta- Miró recriminante el hombre de la bata blanca al fotógrafo- pero vamos a ver como esta todo…

- Bueno Rei, vamos a estar afuera, pero si necesitas algo llámanos (comento preocupado Paul)

- Estará bien señor. Tranquilícese, su esposa estará bien, solo serán cinco minutos sin verla

- Una eternidad…

- Fuera de aquí (bufó el medico)

-000-

Habían pasado varios días desde que dieron de alta a Rei del hospital, por fin estaba en casa con Risa. Rei se encontraba en la habitación de la pequeña, por fin había conseguido hacerla dormir y la contemplaba recargada desde el barandal de la cuna. ¡cuánto se parecía a Darien!, tenía esa sonrisa que tantas noches contemplo en el rostro de aquél hombre, la misma sonrisa que hacía tantos años atrás la había conquistado. Recordó que muchas noches cuando ella se quedó a dormir en su departamento después de hacer el amor fingía quedarse dormida hasta que a Darien lo vencía el sueño y después pasaba el resto de la noche mirándolo dormir. Le encantaba hacerlo por que a su lado sentía que el mundo finalmente estaba en paz, en su correcto sitio, por que mirarlo dormir era el equivalente a observar el mar en calma y justo esa paz era la que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al ver a su pequeña hija, miró la palma izquierda de su mano y acarició su cicatriz, suspiró sonriendo melancólicamente. De pronto, sintió unos brazos que la sujetaron por la cintura.

- Paul…

- Que linda se ve ¿verdad?

- Si, parece un angelito, creo que no sacará mi carácter afortunadamente

- Linda- La abrazó Paul mirándola a los ojos- yo jamás te he visto tan enojada como para asustarse

- Es que, desde que me mude a París ya no tengo razones para enojarme, y con Risa y contigo lo tengo todo Paul

- Aun así, te prometo que todos los días me esforzaré por hacerte un poco mas feliz

- Paul. No necesitas esforzarte, solo sigue siendo como eres, tu me haces muy feliz…( Rei besó suavemente en los labios a Paul, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó) mmhhmm debe ser mi padre

- "Que oportuno"….

- Mmhhmm lo se, anda, vamos a abrirle la puerta (Dijo la pequeña mujer tomándolo de la mano)

- Está bien. Vamos, finalmente conoceré al famoso Takashi Hino (Paul y Rei fueron juntos a abrir la puerta)

- ¡papá! (Dijo la joven madre abrazando a su padre)

- Hija, te ves hermosa, ¿cómo estas? Y ¿Dónde está mi nieta?

- Bien papá, pasa, Risa está bien, está dormida, quiero presentarte a alguien…el es Paul…mi..

- Si, tu prometido- Dijo el anciano hombre observando de pies a cabeza a Paul - Yo soy Takashi Hino, el padre de Rei…

- Mucho gusto señor Hino - comentó el fotógrafo extendiendo su mano al imponente hombre- Rei me ha hablado mucho de usted

- Si imagino que sí

- Papá. Siéntate, debes venir cansado

- Un poco linda, estoy acostumbrado-Dijo el hombre analizando todo el lugar mientras caminaba hacia la sala- mmhhmm me gusta lo que has hecho con el departamento

- Gracias papá. Lita y yo nos hemos esforzado por convertirlo en un hogar

- Si les ha quedado muy bien…pero, ¿dónde está Lita?

- Fue a la escuela, a clases, no tarda en regresar

- Si. Me han llegado sus calificaciones, va muy bien, creo que será una gran cheff

- Si. Y cocina delicioso, lo hemos podido comprobar (Dijo el fotógrafo sonriente tratando de romper el hielo con su suegro)

- Lo imagino Paul.¿y tu Rei? ¿cómo vas?

- Bien papá. Aunque con las complicaciones de mi embarazo estuve faltando mucho, pero, he estado tratando de recuperarme, Paul me ha ayudado a llevar y traer los trabajos de investigación, afortunadamente todos fueron muy comprensivos

- Me da gusto hija, ¿ya empezaste a ver lo de la niñera?

- ¿niñera?

- Si, necesitarás a alguien que cuide a mi nieta cuando regreses a la escuela.

- Bueno, yo había pensado quedarme con Risa mientras Rei fuera a la escuela

- No Paul. Mi papá tiene razón, será mejor conseguir a alguien que cuide de Risa cuando yo no esté

- Pero Rei, yo puedo hacerme cargo, en serio, tu sabes que yo adoro a Risa, no sería una molestia cuidarla

- lo se, pero…yo si creo que será mejor que alguien cuide de ella

- además joven- Intervino Takahashi Hino- seguro usted trabaja ¿no? No creo que se valla a quedar de amo de casa

- por supuesto que no papá. - Lo interrumpió Rei- Paul es…

- Rei. ¡ya llegamos!- Se escuchó La voz de Lita desde la puerta de la entrada- ¿Dónde estas? (Lita y Andrew entraron al departamento, Lita cargando su bolso y Andrew cargando varios refractarios pesados) ¡señor Hino!- Corrió Lita a saludar al padre de Rei efusivamente- hola. ¿cómo está? Que gusto volver a verlo

- Hola Lita. Que bien te ha sentado el aire de París hija, ¿Cómo te has sentido en la escuela? ¿Son tan buenos como dicen?

- Claro que si. Es fantástico señor Hino, estoy aprendiendo muchísimas cosas, es una gran oportunidad la que usted me ha brindado

- Hija, tu te la mereces. Eres excelente, con probar algo de lo que preparas yo me doy por bien servido

- !Y lo hará! traje algo especial de mi clase de hoy, les va a encantar, y está justo aquí…ay Andrew, olvidé que te tenía cargando los refractarios amor…(Lita ayudó a Andrew que cargaba varios refractarios e instrumentos de las clases de Lita tratando de hacer malabares) señor Hino, le presento a Andrew Furuhata, Mi novio

- Mucho gusto

- Rei, vamos ayúdame a calentar mi creación del día.

- Si, a ver Andrew, te ayudo.- Dijo Rei quitándole al rubio un par de refractarios permitiéndole al chico respirar de nueva cuenta- Chicos, los dejamos solos, sean amables con mi padre, ¿de a cuerdo? (Rei dijo esto último en tono burlón, sabia la tensión que había entre su padre y los chicos. y una parte de ella, lo disfrutaba)

- Y…¿a qué se dedican jóvenes? Se que eres abogado Andrew ¿Qué haces en París?

- Bueno, yo estoy estudiando la especialidad señor Hino, tienen un excelente…

- Si, un excelente plan de estudios el de la universidad de París. Eso he escuchado al menos. ¿en qué te especializas?

- En Derechos humanos, pero estoy viendo tomar al menos un diplomado en divorcios, tal vez al terminar tome una especialidad también en divorcios.

- Excelente. Magnífica decisión Andrew… ¿y tu Paul? ¿a qué te dedicas?

- Soy fotógrafo

- Ohh por dios mi hija si que sabe escoger a los ganadores…

- Paul es un gran tipo señor Hino (comentó Andrew)

- Eso tendremos que evaluarlo (Dijo secamente el padre de Rei)

- Cof cof. Señores- Los llamó Lita- la comida está lista(los invitados pasaron a la mesa a tomar sus lugares)

- Y bien Rei, dime, ¿Cuándo pretenden casarse?

- Bueno- se quedó paralizada la pequeña mujer- aun no hemos hablado de una fecha papá, pero, me gustaría que fuera en el verano, algo sencillo

- Pero ¿cómo?- Dijo Boquiabierto el serio padre-Yo creí que querrías tener una boda en el templo y…

- No, no es así papá, solo quiero una ceremonia sencilla, nada espectacular, solo nosotros y un juez en un lugar pequeño, eso es todo

- Pero Rei, tu madre soñaba con el día de tu boda y…

- Eso es lo que quiero papá en serio. Me caso con el hombre adecuado, creo que la boda es lo de menos ¿no crees?

- Bueno es que…está bien, es tu decisión…

- Y ¿qué le parece la comida señor Hino? (Lita intervino en la conversación que se empezaba a poner tensa)

- Excelente Lita, digna de una alumna de Le cordon Bleu, se nota que has aprovechado muy bien tus clases - Dijo Sonriente el hombre de pelo cano- ¿y qué fotografías Paul?

- De todo un poco señor Hino, a veces hago fotografías para revistas de modas, otras mas me gusta tomar fotografías de los paisajes

- ¿y ahora en que trabajas?

- Has tenido suerte papá- Intervino Rei- el día de hoy Paul va a inaugurar su exposición, no nos ha dejado ver ninguna de sus fotografías

- Quiero que sea una sorpresa- Dijo el fotógrafo- y me honraría que nos acompañase señor Hino

- Claro que sí Paul. Los acompañaré, tengo que ver esa exposición, Necesito ver que tan bueno eres

- Papá…(lo riñó su hija viendo el tono del hombre)

- Ay vamos, es una pequeña bromita- Dijo el padre de Rei divertido- y Paul, ¿Dónde vives?

- Justo en el departamento de enfrente. señor Hino

- Que interesante… pero duermes en tu departamento ¿verdad? No te confundes de puerta

- Para nada señor Hino- Dijo serio el chico- yo respeto a su hija

- Papá. Es un buen hombre, en serio, deja de estar a la defensiva

- mi única hija, agradece que no he mandado a vigilar e investigar a tu prometido…

- Pero…no lo has hecho ¿verdad? (dijo la chica de los ojos violeta intrigada)

- …

- Papá…

- Lita. Tu comida de verdad es deliciosa, ¿es pescado?

- Salmón

- Delicioso

- Papá, no contestaste mi pregunta

- Hija… no por que tengo el poder de mandarlo espiar significa que pudiera haberlo hecho, aunque… Paul…

- ¿si?

- Si te atreves a dañar a mi hija. Tengo la posibilidad de desaparecerte en tres segundos, y nadie podría culparme de nada…

- ¡PAPÁ!

- Señor Hino. Se lo prometo, esto no será necesario, jamás necesitará hacer uso de un asesino a sueldo, yo amo a Rei y a Risa, ellas Andrew y Lita son mi familia

Takashi Hino miró a Paul analizando sus palabras, asintió y siguió comiendo su plato sin decir una sola palabra el resto de la comida, para sorpresa de todos no se veía molesto.

-000-

Darien se encontraba en el comedor del hospital donde trabajaba intentando ingerir su primer comida del día una "deliciosa ensalada" cuando una voz femenina a sus espaldas le habló.

- Darien

- Amy… hola ¿qué haces aquí?

- Bueno. Tuve unos días libres así que decidí venir a ver a mi mamá y a ustedes, que suerte que trabajes en el mismo hospital que mi madre, así te saludo también a ti, no he tenido tiempo de ver a Mina ni a Serena

- No te preocupes, ya las verás. No han pasado muchas cosas, pero tú ¿qué tal te ha ido?

- Muy bien Darien.- Dijo la chica de cabello azul sentándose en la mesa para hacer compañía al pelinegro- Estoy feliz, he aprendido muchísimo y he tenido mucha suerte. ¡Me invitaron a una cirugía a París! fue sorprendente y no se cómo tuve la suerte de toparme con Rei y Lita en el hospital.

- ¿en serio? (Dijo intrigado Darien)

- Si. Increíble ¿no crees?

- Y ¿qué hacían las chicas en un hospital?- comentó preocupado- ¿están bien?

- Si, es que…te vas a sorprender. !Rei estaba embarazada! y el día que fui a mi cirugía estaba dando a luz ¡en ese mismo hospital! qué pequeño es el mundo y que curioso el destino ¿no lo crees?

- ¿cómo? Entonces Rei…

- Tuvo una niña. ay Darien !es hermosa!

- Y… ¿a quien se parece? (preguntó sonriente el chico de ojos azules)

- Pues no creo que a su prometido. Mas bien a Rei por que es una pequeña de cabello negro no pude verle bien sus ojitos, pero siento que se parece a alguien mas, a alguien conocido, pero no se a quien me recuerda…

- … ¿su prometido?

- Si. El papá de la nena, es un chico muy guapo…¿cómo se llamaba? Ahh si, Paul, pero la hija de Rei definitivamente va a parecerse mucho a su mamá, increíble ¿verdad?

- Sss…si… - articuló con bastante trabajo Darien- pero, su bebé, ¿está bien? ¿ella está bien?

- Claro que sí. Están muy bien, todos estaban muy felices, conseguí el numero telefónico de Rei y Lita para seguir en contacto, las olvidadizas en su emoción de mudarse olvidaron pasarnos sus nuevos celulares ¿puedes creerlo? Pero bueno, es natural, ellas… Darien… ¿estas llorando?

- es que Yo…

- Hola Darien- Dijo una voz chillona y molesta a las espaldas del pelinegro- como no contestas mis llamadas, vine a buscarte. Te traje el almuerzo. Amy hola, no creí encontrarte aquí

- Si. Lo se- contestó nerviosa la chica de corta cabellera azul- lamento no haber avisado que venía

- Pero Darien ¿Por qué llorabas? - Mira la rubia a Darien que aun tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la nueva noticia- ¿pasa algo?

- Ay Serena es que le estaba contando a Darien que Rei tuvo un bebé ¡una nena!

- ¿cómo?- fingió sorprenderse la rubia de coletas largas- Increíble, no tenía la menor idea, ¿sabrá quién es el padre?

- ¡Serena! (Dijo molesto Darien)

- Pues si. Tal vez no tenga la menor idea de quien es el padre (dijo insidiosa la rubia)

- ¡Te prohíbo que hables así de Rei! (dijo el alto doctor poniéndose de pie)

- ¿ahh si?- Dijo Serena poniéndose de pie también- ¿y por qué Darien?

- Bueno chicos - Interrumpió Amy incomoda- debo de irme, quedé de ver a mi mamá para ir a comer…adiós, yo les llamo (Amy se fue abochornada del comedor dejando a una Serena y a un Darien mirándose con ojos de furia)

- No vuelvas a repetir un insulto como tal para Rei ¡por que no lo voy a permitir!

- Por favor Darien. No digo mas que la verdad, no puede constarte nada !tal vez ni siquiera es tu hija!

- Ya te lo advertí Serena- dijo Darien dando media vuelta y dando la espalda a Rei- y me voy tengo que ir a recursos humanos, Necesito pedir un permiso.

- Ah, vas a volver a ir a pedirle a Rei que te acepte de nuevo, ¡como te gusta humillarte!

- No me importa lo que digas, voy a ir a buscarla, intenta detenerme

- ¡Tu no irás a ningún lado!

- Adiós… (Darien dio un par de pasos alejándose de Serena)

- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

- … (Darien se quedó petrificado y pálido, volteó lentamente a ver a Serena que estaba de brazos cruzados mirándolo divertida) eso…eso no puede ser

- Estamos en un hospital, puedes mandarme a hacer los análisis que quieras

- Serena tu y yo no

- Ahh claro que si, ¿ya olvidaste nuestra linda noche? Cuando regresaste de París

- Yo…yo no recuerdo, esa noche no pudo pasar nada

- Claro que pasó, el destino se está manifestando Darien ¿no lo entiendes? Tu destino es quedarte a mi lado para el Tokio de cristal, la primera dama viene en camino y tu…tu debes cumplir con tu obligación Darien…

- No, eso no…no puede ser…( Darien se desplomó en la silla que estaba a un lado de el)

- Eres un Rey….compórtate como uno…

-000-

Por fin había llegado la esperada noche de la presentación de Paul. El día ameritaba para las chicas vestir sus mejores galas , Lita portaba un vestido gris strapless con un cintillo negro abrazando su cintura, mientras que Rei traía un vestido rojo con un escote en V, con su cabello negro suelto, los chicos por su parte traían sus trajes, luciendo si se podía aun más apuestos. Todos llegaron al edificio donde era la exposición, era un edificio viejo pero con un toque de elegancia. Al entrar el salón estaba a media luz. La primer imagen con la que recibían a los asistentes era la foto de una mujer en un parque mirando hacia el horizonte con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas una mirada de dolor en ellos…

- Paul esto es…(Dijo Rei sorprendida)

- Es una foto del primer día que te vi... El día que nos conocimos… tu belleza llamó mi atención

- Fue el día que me enteré que estaba embarazada

- Si, lo recuerdo…pero sigue, creo que te encantará la exposición, ¿recuerdas que un día te prometí que verías mi obra terminada? Hoy es el día…

Los asistentes continuaron la exposición que se resumía en decenas de fotografías de Rei, todas ellas magníficas, en ellas podía verse el avance cronológico del embarazo de Rei y también para quiénes prestaran un poco más de atención, el cómo esa mujer de las fotografías había cambiado su semblante, tal vez algo imperceptible para algunos, pero, podía notarse que ella había cambiado en todo ese tiempo, no solo era la maternidad, era también la ausencia de ese dolor con el que llego a París. En las últimas fotografías donde podía contemplarse a Rei sonriendo, jugando con la pequeña Risa, podía verse la felicidad absoluta en su mirada, en su sonrisa…

- Tengo que decirlo, me encantó la exposición (comentó en tono Serio el padre de Rei)

- Me agrada escuchar eso señor Hino (Dijo Sonriente Paul)

- ahh linda. ¿recuerdas a mis amigos?

- Claro que sí, los conocimos en su exposición, que gusto en verlos…

- Hola Rei, te ves hermosa en las fotografías, sobre todo en ésta última con tu nena, creo que en lugar de ser diseñadora de modas deberías dedicarte al modelaje

- Muchas gracias chicos…

- Paul, ¿puedo hablarte un momento? (interrumpió Takahashi Hino)

- Claro que si.- contestó Serio Paul- chicas, en un momento regresamos

- Si… ( Takashi Hino y Paul Fabre se apartaron a una parte del jardín donde pudieran hablar, Takashi se veía serio)

- Señor Hino- Rompió el silencio Paul- ¿ se siente bien?

- Si…muy bien Paul

- Dígame ¿de qué quería hablarme?

- Quiero que sepas que…estoy de acuerdo con tu relación con mi hija, y su matrimonio

- ¿en serio? (lo miró anonadado Paul)

- Si… la verdad si te mandé a investigar. No pude encontrar nada turbio en tu pasado

- …

- No pongas esa cara, esto es un secreto entre tu y yo. Mi hija no puede saber que su padre mando investigar a su prometido, pero, no siempre ha tomado buenas decisiones, ella es muy inteligente, pero…Darien fue su peor error

- Lo se…pero no me importa

- Y eso me agrada Paul. Puedo darme cuenta que si eres el hombre indicado para cuidar de mi hija y de mi nieta, ambas merecen a un hombre de buen corazón y de buen carácter que vele por su bienestar

- Yo soy ese hombre señor Hino, yo…

- No tienes que decir anda Paul, se que lo harás, y puedo regresar tranquilo a Tokio…(Takashi dio media vuelta para irse)

- Pero ¿cómo? ¿No se quedará?

- No. Tengo otros compromisos y prefiero dejar esta noche para ustedes…pero, ¿Paul?

- Si, dígame

- Quiero que me vendas el último cuadro de tu exposición, me encantó

- No. Yo se lo regalare señor Hino

- No… quiero que me lo vendas, es para desearte suerte en la exposición…

- Está bien… vendido entonces.

- (Takashi sonrió, algo muy raro en el) hasta pronto hijo….

Takashi se fue de la exposición sin despedirse, sin decir una palabra más, sabia que podía irse tranquilo, su hija había hecho una buena elección y tenía una familia en quienes apoyarse en caso de necesitar cualquier cosa. Aunque el y su hija no tenían una relación muy frecuente, la adoraba, era tan parecida a su madre, tan fuerte y tan delicada, y ahora ya no era mas su niña, ahora era una mujer, una madre, y una futura esposa, y sabía que ella estaría bien…

- hola amor (Paul abrazó a Rei por la cintura y recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Rei besando suavemente su cuello)

- Paul… ¿y mi papá?

- Se fue. Me pidió que lo despidiera…

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, todo está bien- Dijo el chico sonriente ahora mirando de frente a la pequeña mujer-¿quieres seguir viendo las fotografías?

- Si vamos…

El alto chico tomó de la mano a Rei para caminar entre la gente hasta encontrarse de nueva cuenta con Andrew y Lita. Esa era una sensación Rara para ella, Pero placentera, esa paz no la había sentido jamás. La noche transcurrió entre brindis y felicitaciones, Los críticos festejaron el trabajo de Paul y la belleza de Rei fue adulada por cuanta persona se pudieron encontrar en el camino.  
>Rei sentía algo extraño en la boca del estómago, por un lado, la felicidad del momento, la paz y la tranquilidad al estar con Paul, pero por otro lado, una parte de su corazón solo gritaba un nombre, "Darien"...<p>

Dices que en la confusión,  
>vale más decir adiós<br>que arreglar a fondo la razón

Dices que hoy será el final  
>que el tiempo se llevará<br>esas ganas de llorar

No te entiendo y aun así,  
>quiero todo para tí<br>solo antes déjame decir:

Me debes una explicación  
>una que sea la medicina<br>Para un terrible mal de amor  
>que casi acaba con mi vida<p>

Firmemos hoy la rendición  
>aunque hubo amor faltó coraje<br>Brindo por la separación  
>que hoy pone fin a nuestro viaje<p>

Firmemos hoy la rendición,  
>hoy vuelvo al punto de partida<br>Don de no existe ésta canción  
>y la nostalgia es bienvenida...<p>

-000-

**¡Hola!**

**Chicos, chicas y seres del espacio estelar. ¡bienvenidos a mi noveno capítulo de "la mujer que un día fui". Tengo que confesarles algo, Amo a Paul Fabré por que es mi creación, ¡pero me duele mi corazoncito! Es de todos sabido quien es mi pareja favorita de todo el mundo, y si no lo saben creo que su intuición no anda tan bien del todo jajajaja. Esta historia empezó un día que yo estaba chipi y me dije "mi misma" ¿qué haría Reicita Hino en una situación así? Entonces comencé a escribir y escribir, Paul apareció solíto y se fue volviendo encantador, Todo se fue en piloto automático y es así como llegamos a éste capítulo, y tengo que darles una triiiste noticia. ¡Solo falta un capítulo! Uno más y terminamos con "La mujer que un día fui" ¿qué opinan? ¿qué final les gustaría leer? Todo terminará en la siguiente entrega. tan tan taaaaan.**

**Ahora, para aquellos que digan ¿ahora que termine "La mujer que un día fui" ¿qué haré? Pues si les ha gustado y quieren seguir leyendo un poquititito más de estos dos que en "La mujer que un día fui" se han visto algo torturados ¡Los invito a leer "Secretos del pasado" Mi nueva creción que tengo a fuego lento para que quede como la sopa de fideos de la abuelita, con amor :P. Ya he publicado el primer capítulo (Bien mañosa yo ¿verdad? ¨Pero bueno si no la promociono yo ¿entonces quién? jajajaja) Es la historia de una mujer (Rei) que regresa a Japón después de dieciocho años de ausencia ¡Si 18! (Ya se que Made dice que son ancianas ¡Pero no es cierto! son mujeres maduras que es muy diferente) En esos años han pasado muchas cosas, con el tiempo muchas cosas han cambiado, pero otras, ¡Muchas otras! siguen como se quedaron, pero sobre todo hay que descubrir que guardan, que esconden esos secretos del pasado ;) Aparecen Lita y Andrew que no saben de planificación familiar y tienen un montón de Furuhatas ;) jajajajaja no lo pude evitar. ¡Los invito a leerla!**

**Ahora, vamos con las personas más importantes de ésta historia ¡Ustedes!**

**Hikaru Moon:**

**¿cómo ves ésta Serena? ¡barbara la muchacha! Pero el Darien tiene la culpa ¡para que toma tanto! y sobre todo ¡Para que no pone doble llave a la puerta! luego se mete caaada gente que mira. (gracias por tu Review de secretos del pasado, espero te guste :))**

**Mercenary Nemesis:**

**Gracias por leer éstas locuras mías. Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo anterior. Es muy duro dejar ir a la persona que amas ¡sobre todo cuando mueres por seguir a su lado! Yo sigo en la búsqueda de descubrir como aprender a respirar sin "esa persona" Si lo descubro les cuento jajajaja.**

**Princess Rei Of Mars:**

**Me alegra que te guste Paul, Prometo que terminado el fic, se quede o no se quede con Rei lo sorteo entre todas las lectoras jajajaja. Y si, Darien merece pena de muerte ¡por cobarde! Pero no te preocupes aun pienso hacerlo sufrir mucho por menso. Mira que caer en ese juego ¡Mira! Mira luego lo que pasa "la trampa mas vieja de la historia" le llamaba mi abuela ¿y sabes qué? Siempre tuvo razón siempre les funciona :'( Pero Darien tiene la culpa ¡quien lo manda a tomar Tonaya en lugar de Tinto ¡por codo! jajajaja. Saludos **

**Made-Matona:**

**Se que cuando tengas internet en casa llegarás a éste capitulo. Gracias por todo ¿ya ves? tu tienes la culpa, "Si secretos del pasado" se hace enciclopedia les diré a las lectoras que fue tu culpa por no conectarte jajaja.**

**Gracias a todos los que pasan por aquí silenciosamente sin dejar Huella (Sí, se que están ahí no crean que no los veo) y también a los que agregaron la historia en sus favoritas o en "alerta" Espero que les guste y no defraudarles (Aunque si me lo dicen mejor por que aun no leo las mentes, soy buena leyendo las expresiones pero no las mentes) **

**Y bien. Sin nada más por decir. Simplemente grácias**

**p.d. Para el capitulo 10 saquen sus kleenex por que yo si lloré**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	10. Chapter 10 Despedida

**Capitulo diez**

**"Despedida"**

Te digo adiós y acaso te quiero todavía  
>Quizás no he de olvidarte... Pero te digo adiós<br>No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería  
>O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos.<p>

Este cariño triste y apasionado y loco  
>Me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.<br>No sé si te amé mucho... No sé si te amé poco,  
>Pero si sé que nunca volveré a amar así.<p>

-000-

El sonido del teléfono la hizo despertar en medio de la madrugada, se estiró al buró para tomar el teléfono inalámbrico y contestó aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿hola?

- Rei…¿te desperté?

- ¿Darien? Son las cuatro de la mañana ¿qué pasa?

- Quería escuchar tu voz

- Darien, mañana tengo escuela, adiós

- Espera…no me cuelgues…supe que ya nació la pequeña Risa. Nuestra hija ¿cómo es?

- Es hermosa Darien, es como una pequeña estrella, tiene tus ojos y gracias a dios tu calma y no heredó mi temperamento

Debe ser hermosa, quiero conocerla. Ya hablé con mi jefe en el hospital. me tomaré unos días para estar con ustedes. Para ver a Risa y sobre todo para verte a ti. Hoy te amo más que nunca mi bella diosa de fuego.

- No creo que sea una buena idea que vengas.

- ¿por qué?¿por Paul? ¿acaso tu prometido no quiere que conozca a mi hija?

- Darien. No es Paul, soy yo la que creo que no es una buena idea

- ¿acaso estas dudando de casarte con el?

- Darien, no me hagas esas preguntas

- Rei, yo te amo, lo sabes…

- Darien, no me hablaste en mitad de la madrugada por que querías decirme que me amas ¿qué pasa?

- Me conoces demasiado bien

- ¿qué ocurre?

- Serena está embarazada…

- ¿qué?

- Pero yo no se si sea mi hijo, yo…

- Darien, ¡no seas cobarde!, asume tu responsabilidad ¿cómo puedes llamarme para decirme que me amas si vas a ser padre?

- Es que no recuerdo nada Rei, te lo juro, yo estaba borracho y…

- Darien, no cambias, eres el mismo cobarde de siempre, el cobarde que no supo dar la cara por Risa ni por mí y que ahora no es capaz de darla por el heredero del Tokio de cristal

- Rei…

- Te voy a pedir, que no vuelvas a llamarme jamás, no me busques, yo voy a casarme con un muy buen hombre, un hombre valiente y bueno que sabrá ser un buen padre para Risa y un apoyo para mí

- ¡Yo soy el padre de Risa!

- Pero no la mereces, así que mejor olvídanos, te aviso que en un par de días me caso con Paul y no quiero volver a recibir estas llamadas, además, lo más seguro es que nos Mudemos a Nueva York así que si quieres saber de Risa, pregúntale a mi padre o a Andrew, pero no quiero volver a hablar contigo

- Rei, escúchame

- No, escúchame tú, te vas a casar con Serena, vas a reconocer a la pequeña Rini como tu hija y vas a ejercer tu papel de digno heredero de la tierra y de Risa y de mí, te olvidas para siempre. ¡por que no nos volverás a ver!

- Rei, por favor.

- Adiós Darien…

- Rei colgó el teléfono y volvió a acostarse para tratar de dormir, pero bien sabía que le sería imposible…

-000-

Al día siguiente Darien se encontraba en la cafetería tomando un jugo de naranja cuando entró Serena corriendo.

- Darien, Darien, dime ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme? Estoy intrigada

- (Darien tomó aire) vengo a decirte que estoy de acuerdo en que nos casemos

¿en serio? Ay Darien, que alegría, que felicidad, voy a ir a conseguir quien me haga mi vestido de novia, y la fiesta y el casino y…

- No, detente… dije que acepto que nos casemos, ve por tus papeles y vamos a la prefectura

- Pero Darien, ¿y la boda por la iglesia?

- Es todo lo que te ofrezco, tómalo o déjalo

- Bien, acepto, pero solo por nuestro hijo. El no puede crecer sin su padre….

- Apresúrate, tenemos cita a las dos de la tarde…

- Si, ya voy, allá te veo, sabía que terminarías por aceptar, te amo Darien (Serena besó forzadamente a Darien en los labios y salió corriendo)

- No te ves como un novio enamorado…(Intervino una voz femenina a sus espaldas)

- Amy… ¿escuchaste?

- Si, jamás creí que así sería su boda Darien.

- Bueno yo, no estoy de humor

- Que triste, yo siempre he creído que cuando te casas es por que amas a esa persona y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a su lado…

- Si, a mí también me gustaría casarme así. Amy

- Pero eso no ocurrirá con Serena ¿verdad?

- Es que yo…

- No la amas ¿verdad Darien?

- Amy ¿por qué dices eso?

- Lo siento Darien, pero tus ojos no se ven así, te veías mucho mas enamorado cuando salías con Rei…

- (Darien la miró sorprendido) Amy, esas son tonterías

- Tal vez, pero tus ojos brillaron más cuando te conté del nacimiento de la pequeña hija de Rei, y la discusión que tuvieron Serena y tu en el hospital me hace pensar que…

- Amy, discúlpame, pero tengo que ir arreglar todo para la boda, disculpa que no te invite, pero es un evento muy privado

- No te preocupes Darien, creo que ustedes no tienen mucho que festejar, nos vemos…

Amy salió de la cafetería dejando a un Darien pensativo. El hecho de casarse con Serena le repugnaba en lo más profundo de su ser, pero sabía que era su deber, y peor aún, ¿qué mas daba si se casaba con Serena o con cualquier otra mujer, si la mujer de su vida se iba a casar con otro hombre?

-000-

La pequeña villa a la orilla del lago fue el lugar elegido por Rei y Paul para llevar a cabo su boda, ¿los invitados? Solo Lita, Andrew, la pequeña Risa, Takahashi Hino y los novios. El abuelo de Rei, por su edad no había podido viajar a Francia, y Rei se había negado a hacer la boda en Japón, no por su abuelo. Sino por que no quería tener la menor posibilidad de encontrarse con Darien.

Rei se encontraba en la habitación, al realizar la boda en verano prefirió un vestido sencillo color blanco de tirantes de tres cuartos, Lita por su parte traía puesto un vestido rosa palo sin mangas también, las chicas se encontraban terminando el maquillaje de Rei.

- Rei, ¿estas segura que esto es lo que quieres hacer?

- claro que sí Lita ¿por qué lo dices?

- Tengo miedo que te estés casando con Paul por despecho, por dolor

- No Lita, no es eso…

- ¿de verdad amas a Paul?

- He aprendido a quererlo mucho y sé que será un gran esposo y padre para Risa

- Pero no lo amas Rei, lo siento en tus ojos

- Lo quiero muchísimo, se que esto se convertirá en un amor aun mas grande que el que…hubo en mi corazón por Darien

- ¿hubo?...o "hay"

- Lita, por favor, no hablemos de Darien, el y Serena serán padres…

- ¿qué?

- Darien me llamó hace un par de días para decirme que Serena estaba embarazada y le dije que su deber era casarse con ella y olvidarme para siempre. Si…lo acepto, en un momento sentí muchas dudas sobre si era lo correcto quedarme con Paul o no. Pero su llamada me hizo confirmar que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

- Rei… imagino como debes de sentirte, amiga…

- Estoy bien, en serio, ambas sabíamos que éste día llegaría ¿no? El día que Darien y Serena trajeran al mundo al heredero de Tokio de cristal (comentó sonriendo amargamente la triste Novia)

- Rei…

- Estoy bien en serio, Paul es un gran hombre, y créeme si lo quiero, al menos, se que seré muy feliz a su lado, que me cuidará y velará por nosotras y que no será un cobarde, como Darien..

- Amiga…

- No es un día de lágrimas ¿verdad? Hoy me caso con un hombre maravilloso y a su lado se que seré muy feliz

- (Lita respiró profundamente) si, tienes razón Rei, estoy segura que Paul te hará muy feliz y que ustedes dos van a hacer una linda familia juntos…

- Si…(Rei secó las lágrimas de sus ojos)

- Hija, ¿puedo pasar?

- Papá, adelante

- Yo, me voy adelantando, ya debe estar todo listo para la ceremonia

- Papá ¿querías hablarme?

- Si hija, quiero decirte que me siento muy orgulloso de ti, veo que Paul es un gran hombre, y se que podré estar tranquilo en Tokio, sabiendo que el cuida de los dos tesoros más grandes de mi vida

- Papá…

- Hija, haces lo correcto, sé que éste hombre no te hará llorar, pero si llega a hacerlo, sabes que cuentas conmigo

- Papá, se que no lo hará…¿nos vamos?

- Si, vamos…

-000-

En la cocina de la villa un nervioso novio caminaba nervioso buscando algo que comer para Mitigar los nervios de la boda. Tomó un volovan relleno de una extraña ensalada de salmón que Lita había preparado.

- Creo que los nervios te traicionan Amigo

- ¡Andrew! Me asustaste, creí que era tu novia que venía a reclamarme comer antes de la boda.

- No. Lita está preparando a la novia. Su habitación es una fortaleza, Ni se te ocurra acercarte a la puerta.

- Lo tomaré en cuenta.

- Rei debe estar nerviosa- Rió Andrew- Mira donde ha dejado su celular.

- Es verdad. Ella jamás se desprende de el. (Dijo Paul tomando el teléfono entre sus manos)

- Amigo. venía a avisarte que el juez ha llegado. ¿vamos?

- Iré en seguida. Tengo que limpiar la prueba del delito (Rio Paul ante su amigo)

- Bien. No tardes.

Paul tomó el celular plateado de Rei. Seguro con las prisas había olvidado donde lo dejó. Lo metió a su bolsillo para entregárselo más tarde. Pero al momento de meterlo éste comenzó a sonar. Sin dudarlo lo sacó de ella y presionó la tecla de "contestar" pero antes de poder emitir palabra alguna la persona del otro lado del teléfono habló.

- Rei. Amor.- se escuchó la voz de Darien- Por favor. No digas nada.

- ...

- Rei. Te amo. Se que me equivoqué en el pasado. Pero eres la mujer de mi vida. Lamento haber sido un cobarde, sé que no te merezco. Pero eres mi vida. Sé que vas a casarte hoy con Paul. Se que fue mi culpa por no estar a tu lado, por dejarte ir. Dirás que soy un egoísta. ¡pero te amo! Dime que me amas y en éste mismo momento tomo un vuelo a París. Escaparemos juntos a donde tu quieras, a donde tu me digas. Pero por favor mi amor, no te cases. Se lo que me dijiste. Pero no puedo hacerlo. No podría. Iba a casarme con Serena, ¡pero no pude! No puedo casarme con una mujer que no seas tú. Rei, mi vida, no te cases, escapemos juntos. ¡te amo!

- Darien. Soy Paul, El esposo de Rei. Acabamos de casarnos. Lamento decirte que no le pasaré tu recado a mi esposa. Ella merece ser feliz y ha decidido hacerlo conmigo, Por lo tanto voy a pedirte que no vuelvas a buscarla.

- Pero, es que. Paul, Por favor, necesito hablar con ella.

- Adiós Darien...

Paul tomó el teléfono celular y sonriendo amargamente. Caminó hasta el lago donde lanzó el pequeño aparato que perdiéndose en el fondo de éste se llevaba el secreto de la última llamada del pasado.

-000-

Paul había arreglado todo para que aunque fuese una ceremonia pequeña fuera encantadora para todos, había un pequeño muelle a las afueras de la casa, donde había mandado arreglar con flores y lazos de seda, al final de éste había un pequeño estrado donde los esperaba el juez. Takashi llevaba de su brazo a la novia. Andrew y Lita estaban sentados al inicio del muelle cuidando de Risa, la novia traía en una de sus manos un pequeño ramo de Lilis rosas.  
>Takahashi hizo entrega oficial de su hija a su futuro yerno, la ceremonia fue corta pero emotiva, ambos intercambiaron votos y anillos, al final el juez oficializó el enlace diciendo que el novio podía besar a la novia. Después de eso había una pequeña mesa con un pequeño festín para los pocos invitados.<p>

- Quiero hacer un brindis por los novios, quiero desearles que sean muy felices en éste nuevo camino que han elegido

- Papá, gracias

- Paul, se que, no te dí la bienvenida más cordial a la familia cuando nos conocimos, pero hoy se que eres el hombre adecuado para cuidar de mi hija y de mi nieta, quiero que las hagas muy felices

- Eso no tiene ni que pedirlo señor, yo amo a su hija y a Risa, que a partir de hoy, también es mi hija

- Paul…(Rei tomó la mano de Paul entre la suya en respuesta)

- Si me permiten, me gustaría hablar unos instantes a solas con mi esposa

- Claro…

Paul y Rei se levantaron y entraron a la villa donde no había nadie, ella llegó a la sala de donde podía verse el lago.

- ¿qué querías decirme Paul?

- Solo quería decirte que estoy muy feliz de que ahora seas mi esposa…

- Paul, yo también estoy muy feliz (Rei tomó las manos de Paul entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos)

- Rei, se, que tu amor por mí es un amor joven, diferente al que sientes o sentiste por Darien.

- Paul, no hablemos de él, menos hoy por favor

- Rei, es necesario… se que Darien siempre ocupará un lugar especial en tu corazón, quiero que sepas, que no pretendo hacerte olvidarlo, no pretendo luchar con el por ese lugar en tu corazón

- Paul…

- Se que él siempre estará ahí, como el primer hombre que amaste y como el padre de Risa, pero lo que quiero decirte, es que te prometo que dedicaré mi vida a hacerte feliz a cuidar de ti y de Risa, ver por ti y esforzarme todos los días un poco más para que esa sonrisa de la que me enamoré siempre esté en tu rostro…

- Paul…(Rei acarició la mejilla de Paul)

- Te amo Rei, y siempre estaré ahí para ti, luchando hasta la muerte…

- Gracias…

- Rei besó tiernamente a Paul en los labios, sus palabras la habían hecho convencerse de que se había casado con el hombre correcto.  
>Paul sabía que en el corazón de Rei aun había amor por Darien, y sabía también que el siempre ocuparía un lugar en éste y aun así, el estaba decidido a amarla y a cuidarla con todas sus fuerzas.<br>Si bien lo que sentía en su corazón no se asemejaba en lo más mínimo a lo que sentía por Darien, los sentimientos por Paul la llenaban de alegría, la hacían sentir en paz, increíblemente no sentía miedo, junto a el estaba dispuesta a iniciar una nueva vida a tomar un nuevo camino, a vivir en paz, a volver a ser, la mujer que un día fue…

Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo  
>Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré.<br>Pero al quedarme solo... Sabiendo que te pierdo,  
>Tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.<p>

Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida  
>Mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí.<br>Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida,  
>Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti..<p>

**F I N**

**-000-**

**¡HOLA!**

**He aquí el final de " La mujer que un día fui" Ha sido una Historia que me ha hecho sonreír pero también entristecerme mucho. **

**La historia se fue en piloto automático cuando la escribí y por más que Soy la defensora numero uno de la pareja Darien/Rei, creo que este era el final más adecuado (no por ello mi Fan interna sigue mentándome la madre).**

**Espero que mi historia fuera de su agrado. Se que a muchas de ustedes les agradaba la idea de que Rei se quedara con Paul, se que a otras no les agradaba tanto la idea (entre ellas a mí) pero bueno. Lo bonito de la vida a diferencia de las historias es que la vida sigue aun después de poner las palabras "Fin". Mas bien creo que la vida son un conjunto de capítulos y ¡ésto no se acaba hasta que se acaba! Si señoras, señores, lectoras, lectores y Chente Fox. ¡Hice segunda parte! como que no. Le he puesto "Sigo amándote" Y Aun sigue en la cocina pero para aquellos que pidan "la revancha" ahí si ahí el fuego sigue vivo. jejejejeje (No me estoy en paz deberas)**

**Queridos Lectores. Si, tristemente "la mujer que un día fui" ha terminado. Si alguien es temerario y aun soporta la idea de seguirme acompañando en mi obsesión Darien-Rei, Rei- Darien. ¡acompáñenme en Secretos del pasado! Que es la historia donde nuestra Reicita Chan Regresa a Japón ¡después de dieciocho años! (No made, ¡no es abuela!, es una mujer Madura) ¿por qué se fue? TIENEN QUE LEERLO. ¿por qué volvió? TIENEN QUE LEERLO. Reicita se reencuentra con sus viejas amigas, Lita ¡que tiene cuatro hijos! ¿cómo le hizo? Bueno. imagino que saben como le hizo,pero TIENEN QUE LEERLO. Con el regreso de Rei muchas cosas salen a flote, muchos secretos salen a la luz, así que...si, TIENEN QUE LEERLO. jajajajaja**

**Hace unas semanas decidí escribir algo para ustedes en agradecimiento por su apoyo incondicional a lo largo de mi fic "La mujer que un día fui". Es un One shot que yo en lo personal disfrute mucho escribir por que moría por hacer algo así, lo he nombrado "cacería" y lo publicaré como ya dije como un regalo de agradecimiento a todos ustedes. ¡si, también en agradecimiento a tí lector silencioso! Por lo tanto, sin dar nombres y generalizando GRACIAS A TODOS mis compañeros de viaje en ésta bella historia, espero me sigan acompañando por que amenazo que hay muchas historias en el horno :)**

**Vientoaguamarina.**

**P.D. el poema al principio y final de éste capitulo es del Maravillos Jose Angel Buesa y creo que no pude elegir otro mejor para que enmarcara el final de esta historia ¿ustedes que opinan?**


End file.
